A Special Life
by twimom817
Summary: Edward's wife leaves him right before he finds out his son has Autism. His sister's old college friend moves to town to teach at the local school. Can they overcome their pasts and learn to love again for themselves and a child?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first attempt at writing so please be easy on me. I have been an avid reader for so long and decided to take a try at writing.

This story is about a child diagnosed with Autism. I am in no way a doctor and do not know everything that is Autism. I am just a parent of a child who has Aspergers. Some of the events throughout this story are based on my child and his experiences.

Please take the time to learn about Autism. There are a few websites on my profile.

Now enjoy the story.

* * *

"I can't take this anymore."

"What?" I watched as my wife grabbed a suitcase and started pulling clothes from her closet and dresser drawers.

"This. Us. The stress. I just can't take it anymore."

I stood there frozen and in shock as she continued to collect her clothes. "Tanya, what are you talking about? Calm down and talk to me. Just stop packing."

"Edward, I need to do this. This isn't working for me anymore. All he does is cry and take temper tantrums. We never have time for ourselves. He has issues that don't seem to be getting better and I can't take all this stress anymore. I have to leave. I need to get away."

Why was she doing this? This was our child she was talking about. Did she not care about him? Anger had taken over the initial shock of this scene. I turned to Tanya and unleashed all the built up anger. "_He_ has a name. Riley is our son. You don't think I am stressed out. You don't think Riley is stressed and confused. He is just a child and doesn't know what is going on. It is our responsibility as his parents to try and help him."

I followed Tanya as she left the bedroom and headed down the stairs to the living room. "I need to leave. This is too much for me. I can't deal with this anymore."

"Dammit Tanya! What about the appointment today? Riley needs you. I need you."

"I'm sorry" was all Tanya said as she walked out the front door to her car in the driveway.

All different emotions ran through my head, disappointment, sadness and finally anger. I could not believe she wanted to walk out on our family. If she wanted to walk out then that was fine but she was not going to waltz back in whenever she wanted and disrupt any progress he may be making.

"If you walk away now I don't want to see you ever again. DO NOT EVER COME BACK!"

As the words left my mouth I watched as Tanya got in her car, backed out of the driveway and left without another word and out of their lives.

/ / - \ \

How had my life changed so drastically in a mere blink of an eye. My wife, who I thought loved me and my son, just left. Without a glance back. It was like she regretted marrying me and having our son. I thought after 6 years of marriage I knew her. Well I guess I was wrong.

Pacing wasn't helping. As I ran my hand through my hair I kept thinking how am I going to explain this to a 4 year old. He is just a child he couldn't possibly understand why Mommy left. He was having issues of his own and I had no idea how this was going to effect me let alone effect him.

"Daddy I'm hungry."

I turned to face my son with a smile. "Hey buddy. What do you want to eat?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me."

And this was how every morning started. I had to go through everything we had. It was hard for him to make a selection. It was a struggle and long process just to pick breakfast or any thing for that matter. It broke my heart to see the confusion on his face every time he needed to make a decision. Finally after going through everything we had he finally decided on plain cheerios.

"Riley, do you want juice with your cherries."

"I will get it."

"Bud, I have to do it. I don't want the juice spilled."

"I NEED TO DO IT." He started crying.

"Ok. How about we both do it. You can help me pour."

And that is how we handled the issue this morning. He helped me take the pitcher from the fridge and helped me pour the juice in his cup.

He sat and ate his breakfast quietly for the most part. He never said much. It was like he was in his own little world. One issue down now to deal with the next.

/ / - \ \

Riley has been having little issues for the last few months. At first I would just brush them off as a normal 4 year old's behavior. But they have been getting worse. Finally we had talked to his pediatrician and he had referred us to Dr. Banner, a psychologist. Hopefully he was going to give us some insight on what was going on with Riley.

"Riley you need to get dressed so we can go to the doctor this morning."

I had set out Riley's clothes on his bed so he could get ready. He started to get dressed and then the problems started. He had started to put his pants on and then said, "This isn't right. I need to put my shirt on first."

So he took his pants off and started to put his shirt on backwards. "Buddy, your shirt is own the wrong way."

"It's right."

"Riley you need to turn your shirt around the right way."

"NO IT'S RIGHT!" he yelled.

So I let it go. So what if his shirt was backwards. After finally getting all his clothes on he was just putting his shoes on and it started again. He kept adjusting and readjusting the Velcro saying it wasn't right. Then he took the shoes off.

I was finally at my last nerve. "Riley you need to put your shoes on or we're going to be late."

It's not right he kept saying over and over. Finally I grabbed his shoes and picked him up to take him to the car. And that is how we showed up at Dr. Banners office. Riley with no shoes and me carrying a crying child.

"We are here for an appointment with Dr. Banner."

The blonde behind the counter started to smile at me. "Your child's name?"

"Riley Cullen."

"OK. Have a seat and Dr. Banner will be with you shortly."

We sat down and I tried to calm Riley. Eventually he started to play with some toys in the corner.

A tall man with dark hair came out and approached my son. "Hi Riley, I am Dr. Banner. Do you want to come back to my office so we can talk? I have more toys for you to play with there."

We walked down a hallway to his office. As soon as we go to his office he said. "Please have a seat Mr. Cullen." Then he turned to a large cabinet and opened it to reveal shelves of toys.

"Riley how about you pick some toys to play with while I talk to your dad. Mr. Cullen will your wife be joining us?"

"No. She left and is no longer in the picture."

"Okay, then how about you tell me what has been going on."

I proceeded to tell him everything. How he has a hard time making decisions. The certain order for us to leave the house and if it was not done right then we would have to start all over again. The temper tantrums and how he would literally cry for an hour over things like having to come in after playing outside or how we drove home. I told him how Riley played with himself and rarely played with other kids. And when he played with blocks how he had to use certain colors. I explained to him how I thought he was going backwards from potty training too. That he was so close to being trained and now he wanted nothing to do with underwear.

I continued explaining things while the doctor sat there and listened. After my long winding ramble Dr. Banner spoke. "Just by what you have explained I believe your son has Autism as well as OCD. Now let me explain the Autism. There is a very wide spectrum and I believe your son has a mild case. I believe he has what they call Aspergers & PDD. Now I am not positive since this is the first visit but I see a lot of the symptoms. I will need to see him more and also I think you should have a test done. The test is called ADOS. It will help to determine if my conclusions are accurate. How do you feel about this Mr. Cullen?"

"I guess I never expected this but at least I can put a name to what he is going through."

"I know it is lot to take in but we will get him the help he needs. I will give you the name of who you can schedule the ADOS test with and here are a few websites where you can learn more about Autism, Aspergers & PDD. I will see you in a week."

"Thank you Dr. Banner."

As I walked out of the office holding Riley's hand I kept thinking how my life had changed so much in just the course of a few hours.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was so floored by all the responses to my story. Thank you so much for all your reviews and for those who put the story on alert or added my story as a favorite.**

**I forgot last chapter to thank _EmmaCullen2010_ for pre-reading my story. Thanks so much you rock! Since my story is not beta'd, if anyone wants to volunteer their time I would appreciate it. Please let me know.**

**Enjoy this chapter & see you Tuesday!**

* * *

_**Edited Version 2/12/11 - Thanks to my lovely beta SingleStrand for making it look pretty.**_

* * *

As I sat there in the car, staring up at the house I grew up in, I thought how my life had changed so much within just a mere few hours. Who would have ever thought that the problems Riley was having were because he had Autism? That was the furthest from my mind, but just like I told Dr. Banner I was glad I had something to go on, a name to put with the face so to speak.

"Daddy, can we go see Grammy and Pop?" Riley said, bringing me back to the present.

"Sure buddy. Let's see what Grammy's doing."

As we got out of the car and headed for the house, I kept thinking how I was going to tell Mom and Dad just what happened this morning. I know Mom never liked the idea of me marrying Tanya but she was always there for us. She never made Tanya feel uncomfortable or not a part of the family.

"Grammy, are you home? We came to see you." Riley pushed the back door open into the kitchen area.

Esme was standing by the sink doing some dishes when she turned to Riley and opened her arms for him. "Right here sweetie. Come give me a big hug and kiss."

Riley didn't hesitate to give her a hug but then again, with family, he always was the lovable kid I knew and loved.

Mom was about to turn to me when she was told she needed more kisses. "Grammy, wait. I need to give you two more kisses and three more hugs."

"OK sweetie, you know how Grammy loves hugs and kisses."

As I thought about it more, it made so much more sense now. I should have noticed how he is so fascinated with numbers and has to do things in a certain order and repeat them. I knew the extra hugs and kisses Riley needed to give were due to the OCD.

Finally, Esme turned to me with a bright smile on her face.

"Hi Mom, how are you?"

"I think I look better than you do. Where's Tanya? How did the appointment go?"

Although I knew Riley usually never listened to what adults were talking about, I didn't want to upset him.

"Mom, a lot happened this morning and I think maybe we should wait till little ears are not listening. I don't want to upset him."

Mom gave me a concerned look but nodded. While continuing to talk to Riley, she walked to the family room where she knew he could play with the toys there and we could talk.

"Riley, why don't you play with your blocks while Grammy talks to your Daddy?"

Riley went over to the pile of Legos and sat down and started to build. He loved to build and it always kept him busy. Although he would sometimes get frustrated if something didn't look right or wasn't what he wanted, it was still his favorite thing to do.

Mom turned to me with a look of so much concern on her face I wanted to cry like a little boy. I felt like I wanted to crawl up in my mother's lap and wish for her to make everything go away.

Running my hands through my hair and heaving a sigh I spoke. "Tanya walked out this morning. "

"What do you mean she walked out?"

"She told me she had enough and walked out. I was so in shock that she could do this that I told her if she left to never come back."

"Oh honey, I am so sorry."

"Mom it's okay. I guess she really showed her true colors this morning. She was so selfish and didn't even hesitate when I told her how this was going to affect Riley. It was like she was an entirely different woman than the one I married."

"Son, I'm not going to tell you I told you so but I always had my doubts. She just wasn't the woman who was meant to have your heart."

I let the words sink in but it didn't make it any better. I had met Tanya in college. She was sweet and sexy and we had so much in common. After dating a little over a year, we married. I was so happy a year later when Tanya told me she was pregnant. We had talked about kids, but I guess the pregnancy was a surprise for her. I never thought that she didn't want Riley and would just leave. I guess in hindsight, I should have seen the signs.

"Mom, I really thought she would be there for richer or poorer. I never thought she would walk out on her family."

"I know sweetie. I am sorry. Just remember that Dad and I are here for you. You have family to fall back on and we will help you get through this."

"Mom, I have more news. I went to see Dr. Banner and he said he believes that Riley has Autism and OCD. He said he has a mild case and gave me information to look up and we have to schedule a test for Riley to take."

My mother had a surprised look on her face, but was very calm. "Edward, I would have never thought that is what Riley was facing everyday. I know it must be a lot to take in, so how do you feel?"

"I'm a little overwhelmed but at least I have something to go on. I can take the steps to make our lives easier. I know we have a long road ahead of us, but I think as long as I get him the help he needs to cope we should be good. I also know I have a great family to support us."

"You are truly my son with that outlook."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Have you spoken to your father yet?"

"I was hoping you could watch Riley for a little bit while I head to the hospital to see Dad."

"Of course Edward, I love spending time with my grandson."

"Thanks again Mom. I really appreciate it."

As I headed for the kitchen, I felt little hands grab my legs. "Wait Daddy, where are you going?"

"I am going to go see Pop at work. Do you think you could stay with Grammy for a little while?"

"But I wanna go with you." Riley started crying and having a little tantrum.

"Riley, go give Daddy a hug and kiss and then come play with Grammy. I want to build with you." Esme tried to help with the situation, but it looked like Riley had thoughts of his own.

"NO, I wanna go with Daddy."

"Riley, I love you. I'll be back soon." I went to Riley and gave him a hug and a kiss while my mother held him so I could get out the door.

I walked down the driveway to my car and I could still hear the cries from the house. It broke my heart but I knew he would be fine with Mom.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I pulled my cell out and dialed Carlisle's number at the hospital. "Hey Dad."

"Edward, how are you? How did the appointment go?"

"I was hoping to stop by and talk to you about that."

"Sure son. We could grab some lunch and talk."

"That actually sounds perfect. I'll be there in about a half hour."

"See you then."

I closed my phone and headed to the hospital to meet Dad. As I drove, my mind was going a mile a minute. It was lucky that I didn't get in an accident on the way there.

I was in my own little world, walking through the door and heading for the elevator. As I stepped off the elevator and headed for my Dad's office, I nearly ran into one of the nurses.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Edward it's OK it looks like you have a lot on your mind."

I finally looked up to see one of the nurses that worked with Dad. She was a middle-aged woman who I had met several times while visiting. "Oh God, I'm sorry Beth. I was in my own little world. "

"Not a problem sugar. Are you meeting your Dad?"

"We're grabbing lunch today."

"Well say hello to Carlisle for me and you take care of yourself."

"Will do."

This time, while continuing to Dad's office, I paid attention to where I was going. I knocked lightly on the door when I finally reached my destination.

"Ready to go Dad?"

"I didn't hear you Edward. Just give me one second and we can head out. How does the Grill sound? I'll even treat."

"That's fine."

We headed to the parking lot where Dad was parked. He said he would drive since he knew my head was not in it.

Most of the car ride, we sat in comfortable silence. Finally I spoke up. "Tanya left this morning. She said she couldn't take it anymore. I was so disappointed and upset, I told her not to come back."

"Son, I'm sorry. Just remember your family is here for you with whatever decision you make."

"Mom told me the same thing."

"Your mother is a wise woman."

We had just pulled up to The Grill so I figured I would spring the rest on him after we were seated. It was lunch time, but the restaurant wasn't that busy. The hostess seated us in a booth in the back. I was happy for a little privacy for my conversation with Dad.

After the waitress took our order and brought our drinks back, I started to tell the story again about our appointment with Dr. Banner. Dad listened to everything I said with a calm composure because he was always laid back even with the serious issues.

"Son, most children with Autism live normal, fulfilling lives. You have a loving family that will support you and I will talk with some colleagues at the hospital and see what other help I can give you. Please don't worry. It may take time to adjust, but you will get through it."

"I know Dad. I just needed to hear it. It has just been a very long morning."

Our waitress brought our food and we mostly ate in silence. Changing the subject, we talked about non-family events and things going on at the hospital. We headed back to the hospital after paying, so I could get my car. After saying goodbye to Carlisle, I headed back to the house to get Riley.

It was going to be a long road ahead of us but I knew with the help of my family we would get through it.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again I want to thank everyone reading this story and putting it on alert. You don't know how much I appreciate it. I really didn't know how this story was going to take but I guess people are liking it.**

**I don't know a lot about divorce and serving papers so if I get some of that wrong please forgive me. It's just a story.  
**

**I still don't have a beta so please forgive any mistakes. I try to read and reread so that I don't have any mistakes. Thank you to _EmmaCullen2010_ for pre-reading my story and helping me along. You Rock!**

**I hope you like this chapter and enjoy!

* * *

**

_**Edited Version 2/12/11 - Thanks to my lovely beta SingleStrand for making it look pretty.**_

**

* * *

**

Days had turned into weeks, and weeks had turned into months. Now the fall leaves were starting to turn, and the temperature was starting to drop. Summer had just come to a close and fall was beginning.

Riley and I had adjusted nicely to Tanya leaving, with the help of the Cullen family. Our therapy sessions with Dr. Banner continued but were not as often as before. We went to see a Dr. Volturi in the middle of June, and she administered the ADOS test with Riley. Dr. Banner's assumptions were confirmed by the test results.

I had talked to both Dr. Banner and Dr. Volturi, and they both seemed to feel Riley should attend a preschool that was adapted for Autistic children. He was of school age and they felt it would help with his social skills more. Both doctors had recommended a community school called _Special People in Forks_. It was a school dedicated to all special needs kids, not just Autistic. We were put on a waiting list and hopefully would be called soon.

We were coming up on Riley's fifth birthday which was a week away. My sister Alice wanted to throw a party. I wasn't sure if that was a good idea since my sister doesn't know what the words _small get together_ means.

"Alice please, I only want the family."

"Fine, but I am inviting one more person."

"Oh please God. Do not even think about inviting Tanya."

"What? God no. Do you not know me at all? Plus I have no idea where she is, which is really good for you."

"Okay I'll bite. Who is this person you are inviting?"

"My old college friend. She just moved to town to work at Forks Elementary and she doesn't have any family here and she hasn't had time to make any friends."

"Why do I feel like there's more you're not telling me?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about big brother," Alice said, trying to look innocent, but she was a horrible liar.

"Okay Alice. If you don't want to fill me in, then I will just have to resort to telling Jasper what happened when you were ten and went to summer camp."

"Edward, that's not fair."

Alice mumbled something under her breath and then spoke. "Okay fine. She is single and cute and I think you would get along great."

"Alice, I don't know if I am ready for that."

"Eddie, all I am asking is for you to meet her and then maybe you'll hit it off."

"First off, never call me Eddie. Second, fine I will meet her but I am not promising anything." Not wanting to hurt my sister's feelings, I had agreed only if it was a small gathering at our parent's house.

Alice gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Where's Jasper?"

"He had to meet a client in Port Angeles."

"Well, tell him I stopped by. I'll just talk to him at the party. What time anyway?"

"How about one o'clock?"

"That's fine. I have to pick Riley up at Mom's so I gotta go. I'll see you Saturday."

"Bye big brother. Love you."

"Love you too sis. See ya."

I left Alice and Jasper's and headed for Mom and Dad's to get Riley. Mom looked after Riley for me while I was at work. She was an interior designer and worked out of the house, so she had volunteered when Riley was born. If it weren't for Mom, I don't know what I would have done, especially after Tanya left.

After picking up Riley, we went home. I decided not to stay for dinner. We had a routine and we had to stick with it. If anything changed on the schedule, Riley would get upset. I learned fast that children with Autism have a hard time adjusting to change. It takes them longer than other kids would to adjust.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The week went by in a flash. Work was keeping me busy by day, and Riley was keeping me busy at night. We had our good days and bad days, but Riley and I were adjusting well. I keep researching different things on the internet about coping and making life easier and have learned a lot. Life was not easy by any means but it was getting easier for us.

It was Friday afternoon and we still had not heard from _Special People in Forks _yet_. _Then my cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Cullen, this is Mrs. Schneider from _Special People in Forks_. We have an opening for Riley in our morning preschool class. It's not a fully Autistic class but we think he would fit in fine."

"That's great. When can he start?"

"He could start Monday morning and the class is from 9am to 12pm."

Ms. Schneider explained a few more things about the class and what Riley would be doing. His class size was very small and he should adjust and fit in fine. Along with going to his class he was going to attend occupational therapy once a week.

"Is there anything we need to bring with us on Monday?"

"Riley just needs a school bag with a change of clothes inside."

"Great. I guess we'll see you Monday morning then. Goodbye."

We had finally got the phone call we were waiting for. I had read up on occupational therapy or OT for short. They say it can help kids with various needs improve their cognitive, physical, and motor skills and enhance their self esteem and sense of accomplishment.

I knew this class and extra therapy was really going to help Riley. I finally thought for once we were moving in the right direction.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Riley, time to get up birthday boy." It was Saturday morning and Riley was actually sleeping in for once. He must have had a hard day at Grammy's yesterday.

"Daddy, it's my birthday?"

"Sure is buddy. Want to come down and have breakfast and you can open you presents from Daddy?"

Riley was eager then to get out of bed. We headed downstairs where we ate a bowl of cereal each. Of course his was milk free. After eating, he opened his presents from Daddy, which were some Legos, Playdoh and some other toys.

We then headed upstairs for a bath. Bath time was usually interesting. He didn't like to get his hair washed and he would never get out of the tub until all the water was down the drain. Today was no different. After his bath, we got dressed in some nice clothes - it was his birthday after all - and headed back downstairs where Riley played with his new toys till we had to leave.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

We pulled up to my parents. house about one o'clock. I noticed there were only Jasper's car and Emmett's jeep and then a red SUV I didn't recognize. I was impressed my sister actually listened for once and made it a small get together.

We got out of the car and headed for the back door. When we entered, I noticed my sister and mother were in the kitchen.

"Grammy, did you know it's my birthday today?" Riley ran up to Esme as soon as we entered.

"Sure do sweetie. Can I get a hug and a kiss?"

"I have to give you two hugs and three kisses." He proceeded to give Esme her hugs and kisses.

"What about Auntie Alice? Do I get hugs and kisses too?"

Riley left Esme's arms and ran over to sis. "Yes, you get three hugs and two kisses."

"Wow, I feel the love today. Why don't you go find your cousins, Lilly and Bradon? I think they are in the family room."

My brother Emmett was married to Rosalie or Rose as everyone called her. Lilly was their eight year old daughter. My sister Alice was married to Jasper. Bradon was Alice and Jasper's 3 year old son. Lilly was like a little mom to both the boys but more Riley.

"Hey Mom. Alice, I am so impressed you kept it simple."

Mom came over to give me a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "She loves you and didn't want to upset you."

"Thank you Alice."

"It was my pleasure big brother."

I was about to ask where Jasper was when he walked into the kitchen. He gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Jazz. How are you?"

"I'm doing well and you?"

"I'm doing good. I was wondering if we could talk for a minute." Jasper was not only my brother-in-law but also my lawyer. He was working on serving Tanya divorce papers.

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"Were you able to find Tanya? I was hoping I could put this whole divorce behind me."

"No, but don't give up. I may be able to find another way, if we can't track her down."

"Great. I better go check on Riley and see what he's up to."

I walked out of the kitchen and right into my brother Emmett. Emmett was built like a linebacker. He was tall and well built. Now I wasn't scrawny by any means, I got to the gym when I could, but walking into Emmett was like walking into a brick wall.

"Hi, little bro. Have you met the hot brunette sitting in the family room?" Right after the words were spoken, Rose came up and smacked him in the head.

"Hey what was that for?"

"I am the only _hot _woman you should be talking about. And leave your brother alone."

"Eddie here needs a woman, and I was just looking out for him."

"Don't call me Eddie and no I don't need a woman."

"How's five finger Sally working out for you?"

"Oww. What was that for?"

"Leave Edward alone."

"Alright, just stop hitting me."

"Thanks Rose. Is Riley playing with the kids?"

"Yeah, Lilly was helping him build what looked like a Lego kingdom."

"I'm gonna go check on him."

I finally made it to the family room. Riley was talking to a woman who I assumed must be Alice's friend. She had her back to me so I couldn't see her. Riley seemed like he was upset about something, and she was talking softly and seemed to be calming him. What surprised me most was how Riley was warming up to her when usually he shied away from new people.

I was standing there so frozen by the whole interaction that I never heard by sister approach.

"She's pretty amazing with kids," Alice whispered in my ear.

"What?"

Apparently I said that too loud, because Alice's friend turned around. She looked at me and smiled and I thought she was so beautiful. She was thin but with great curves. She had beautiful chestnut brown hair that came just past her shoulders. Her eyes were a beautiful brown that captivated you.

"Edward, this is my friend Bella. Bella, this is my brother Edward."

"It's nice to meet you. Alice talks about you all the time."

"I can't imagine what she has been telling you. All nice things I hope."

"Of course. I hope you don't mind she has been telling me about Riley. He really is a special child."

"I tend to think so, but I am a little biased."

With that, I sat down on the sofa. We continued to talk about Riley for a little bit. She told me what had upset him and how she helped him get through it. It was a very comfortable conversation talking to her about interests, hobbies and just about anything. It was something I had missed for a long time.

We must have been so caught up in the conversation and lost track of time that Dad was telling us to come eat. I put a plate together for Riley and myself and then sat at the table with him. We sat in comfortable silence for the most part. Every once in a while, I would glace over at Bella and she would turn and smile. Sometimes I would stare too long and be caught by the most beautiful eyes I had seen.

After eating, we headed back to the family room for presents. Riley was eager to open his gifts and loved all of them. He gave hugs and kisses and thanked everyone. He had great manners for a five year old, I thought.

"I think it's time to sing Happy Birthday." Esme gathered everyone around the table so we could sing to Riley. Alice had gotten him a Buzz Lightyear cake, which he adored.

"That wasn't right. We need to sing again," Riley cried.

Somewhere during the singing of Happy Birthday, we had done something wrong. Riley wanted us to start over again. This continued two more times till we finally got it right. We cut the cake and all enjoyed our dessert.

I was sitting on the sofa in the family room watching Riley play, when Bella joined me again. "I see you have your work cut out for you. You have a lot of patience. I have seen a lot of parents not even come close to adjusting as well as you have."

"I've just learned to adapt and sometimes let things roll off my back. You have to learn to pick and choose your battles. You were pretty good with him earlier."

"Well I deal with five and six year olds on a daily basis. You get used to it while teaching kindergarten."

Right then Alice decided to interrupt. "Hey guys. Jasper, Rose, Emmett and I are planning on taking the kids to the pumpkin patch next weekend. Then Mom said she would keep the kids over night, so the adults can go to the haunted hayride. Are you guys up for it?"

"I guess I don't have a choice if you already asked Mom."

"Edward, you need a night out, and it will be so much fun. How about you Bella?"

"I don't know; it sounds like a family event."

"Bella, I would really like you to come. I'm tired of being the fifth wheel. Besides, Riley really warmed up to you. I'm sure he would love if you came."

"Okay. It sounds like fun."

It was getting late so I said my goodbyes while Riley made his rounds. He had to give everyone hugs and kisses before we left. I told Alice I would talk to her more during the week about our upcoming trip.

When I left my parents and headed home, the only thing that was on my mind was a beautiful brunette. I couldn't wait to see her next weekend and knew it was going to be a long week.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope everyone had a safe & Happy Halloween. Even though it was a little cold and windy for my liking I had a good one.**

** Last week was a busy one and as a result I didn't get to post on Friday, like I wanted. Two updates a week is a little harder than I expected so for now I am going to post on Tuesdays only. I would rather have the one day post then to have to disappoint my readers. Plus it would make you extra happy if I posted early.**

**I want to say a BIG thank you to _EmmaCullen2010_ for helping me with this chapter. You rock!**

**Thank you to all the readers still with me and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Until next week...

* * *

_Edited Version 2/12/11 - Thank you to my beta SingleStrand for making this look pretty.

* * *

_**

Riley had started preschool Monday morning. Esme agreed to pick him up from school every day and keep him until I got home at night. She worked from home, but once in a while she had to visit a client's home, so she would have to schedule those appointments during Riley's school hours.

The adjustment had been a little hard the first couple of mornings, but by the end of the week we had a good schedule going. I would take him to school in the morning and Esme would pick him up. He would stay with my mom till I finished work. We would head home and eat our dinner, and then do our nightly routine. As long as the schedule of the day was not disrupted then Riley was okay.

Work was keeping me on my toes. Designing houses had been my dream since I was a little boy. It was everything I ever dreamed of. I met Tanya and I finally thought that I could have it all - A career I loved, a woman that loved me and a family that I always dreamed of. When Tanya told me that we were expecting, I wanted to shout it off of the highest mountain. I wanted the world to know. Tanya was not as excited as I was, but I thought it was just the nerves because it was unexpected, unplanned and we were still young. I would later find out that Tanya really didn't want a family, or perhaps that she didn't love me as much as I thought. It never occurred to me that perhaps Tanya loved the Cullen name, reputation and the prestige that it brought more than she loved me and our son. The fact that she didn't even know that he was Autistic was heartbreaking, because if she walked away from him so easily for no reason, she would've ran away when she found out what our son was going to have to deal with for the rest of his life. I thought I had it all, but very quickly found out that nothing was what it seemed.

I am not sure how, in the middle of a very important meeting, I got sidetracked by thoughts of Tanya, but I did. I was startled back to reality by the couple sitting with me in the conference room. I was designing a house for them, and it seemed like it would never get finished. We had been going back and forth for quite some time because apparently they could not make up their minds.

I loved what I did, but it seemed this week was trying my patience. And the fact that these small changes the Blacks wanted to make were going to set us back weeks if not months, frustrated me even more.

It seemed that if I wasn't thinking about work or Riley, I had a beautiful brunette on my mind. I thought I didn't need another woman after Tanya, but I couldn't get Bella out of my head. I was constantly thinking about how well she was able to connect with Riley and how well mannered he seemed in her presence. It almost felt like she could calm him down and maybe even rationalize with him better than even I could.

I could not help but compare Bella to Tanya. I could not understand how Tanya was willing to give Riley and me up just because life got a little hard while Bella could be so caring to someone she barely knew. This proved that Tanya really did not belong in our life and, whether Bella and I only ended up being friends or if it possibly turned into something more, I would be grateful to have her in my life either way.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

During the week I had talked to Alice, and we decided to meet at her house around ten am, Saturday. So after Riley and I had our breakfast, we headed over Alice's so we could all drive together to the pumpkin patch.

We pulled up to Alice's and I saw Emmett and Rose were already there. I didn't see any other cars, so I assumed Bella must not be here yet.

As soon as Riley was unbuckled, he bolted straight for the house.

"Aunt Alice, Aunt Alice, we are getting pumpkins today!" Riley yelled as soon as he walked through the door. He told me this morning he was so excited to spend the day with his cousins and find a big pumpkin.

"I know sweetie. We're going to have so much fun going on a hayride and picking our pumpkins."

"We're going on a hayride?"

"You bet. You can even sit with Lilly and Bradon."

"Awesome."

It had been a long time since Riley was so excited about anything and I was so glad I decided to come. It was going to be a good day with the warm and beautiful October weather. I couldn't wait to spend it with my family and also to get to know Bella more.

I was brought out of my daydreams by Alice, who very excitedly exclaimed that "we're just waiting on Bella. She was running a little late and should be here soon." I couldn't help the smile that instantly formed on my lips.

"So Eddie, what do you think of Bella?" Emmett said, as he nudged me in the stomach.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Eddie?"

"Alright. Fine. So are you going to answer my question?"

"She's nice." I thought she was more than nice, and beautiful too, but I didn't want to tell my brother that.

"Nice. That's all you have to say."

'Emmett, I 'm not getting into this with you."

"Edward, you know he is only trying to rile you up. Just ignore him, I usually do," Rose said just as there was a knock at the door.

I didn't even have to look to know it was Bella who had walked in. I could feel her presence. It was like a magnet pulling me to her.

"Alice, I'm so sorry I'm late. I was putting together some projects for school and lost track of time."

"It's okay. We're in no rush. Besides, I'm just glad you came."

Bella walked in to the living room and she looked as beautiful as the first time I saw her. She was wearing a denim skirt that fell just above her knees, with a blue v-neck long sleeve shirt. She was wearing a pair of cute little boots and her hair fell to her shoulders in soft curls. She turned to me and smiled, and my heart was beating uncontrollably in my chest. I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks. I was blushing, but why? I was being such a girl.

"Are we all ready to go? I think we'll need to take two cars." Jazz said, bringing me out of my Bella-induced haze.

We decided that we would take Bella's SUV and Emmett's jeep. Jazz and Alice rode with Emmett and Rose while the three kids rode with Bella and me, since Riley wanted his cousins to ride with him. While Bella followed Emmett, we talked about how Riley's first week went and how our time apart was spent. Before we knew it, we had arrived at the pumpkin patch.

"Everybody ready for a hayride?" I asked.

"Yeah!" All the kids yelled.

Bella and I helped the kids out of the truck and they all ran for the entrance.

"Riley, Bradon and Lilly, no running. You need to wait for the adults," Rose called after the kids.

After getting tickets for the hayride we headed to the back of the long line. I knew this was going to be a test because Riley was a very impatient child when it came to lines, but then again so were most children.

"Daddy, this is going to take so long. When will we get on the hayride?"

Bella turned to Riley with a bright smile and pointed in the distance. "Riley, see that green tractor? That's what we're going to ride on. It should be here in a few minutes after it stops and lets all the people off."

"Will it take a long time?"

"No sweetie, it should be here real soon. Are you going to pick a pumpkin?"

"Daddy said I can pick a big pumpkin, and then he would carve it."

Bella turned to me with a raised eyebrow. "He did, did he? Well I'll make sure to help you find the biggest pumpkin."

A few minutes later, the tractor pulled up and we all piled in. Without any hesitation, Riley climbed into Bella's lap and right there my heart melted. He looked so natural on her lap.

I took a seat next to Bella and she whispered in my ear. "I hope this is okay?"

"No, it's fine. I'm just surprised how comfortable he is around you. I really like that." Bella blushed.

After we finally made it to the patch, we started looking for pumpkins. Riley grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her toward a pumpkin.

"Bella, is this pumpkin big enough for Daddy to carve?"

"Riley, I think that might be too big." Bella turned to me and laughed. The pumpkin Riley had picked out had to be about thirty pounds; it was huge.

"How about this one buddy?" I pointed to a smaller one that looked quite perfect.

"Daddy, that one isn't right."

"Okay, well then how about this one?"

"That's not right either!" Riley yelled.

This went on for a while. I would pick a pumpkin and Riley would say it's not right. Finally, Bella had found a nice sized pumpkin and Riley had agreed it was good. I could have sworn my son was putting on the Cullen charm for Bella.

The kids went on some rides and we checked out the farm store. We spent a few hours at the farm and decided to leave around three o'clock. We were all going back to mom and dad's for dinner since they were keeping all the kids while the adults went to a haunted hayride.

This was turning out to be one of the best days we had in a long time.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The pumpkin patch had been a lot of fun, but I was actually looking forward to spending some time with Bella, even if my family would be close by.

Around seven o'clock, we said our goodbyes to the kids, promising to be there in the morning, and decided to head to the farm for the haunted hayride. Emmett had volunteered to drive since his jeep was big enough for us all.

As I sat next to Bella on the way to the farm, I could feel the heat and electricity between us and wondered if she felt the same. Did she feel the chemistry between us or was it just me? Riley had been so comfortable with her today, and I think that added to the attraction I had for her. I didn't know what was going on between us, but I wanted to find out.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

We arrived at the farm, and I was beginning to get excited at the prospect of sitting with Bella. Not to mention it was going to be in close proximity, in the dark, on a haunted hayride. Would she be scared? Would she look to me for protection? The anticipation was killing me.

Towards the entrance of the hayride, the farm had a bonfire going. The temperature had dropped significantly from earlier in the day, and it was a little chilly in the open air. We tried to get warm as best we could while waiting for the next tractor to take us on our hayride.

"Bella, you must be so cold," I said looking at Bella and realizing she was still wearing her denim skirt.

"I'm okay. I guess I wasn't really thinking when I put a skirt on today."

"You can snuggle with me on the hayride if you get really cold," I whispered into her ear, and I could see the tell tale sign of Bella blushing. It was a good sign. Maybe I wasn't the only one feeling the attraction between us.

The tractor pulled up at that moment, so we all climbed the ladder and took our seats on the hay. Sitting next to Bella, I felt a ping of jealousy as I looked over and Alice was snuggled up with Jazz and Rose with Emmett. Could Bella and I have that in the future? What were her thoughts on the fact that I was still technically married, even though my wife walked out on me? Would she see me as me, would she like me or would she turn out to be the same as Tanya? Somehow, I knew that Bella was nothing like Tanya, and all I could hope for was that she could see me and like me for who I am.

"Bella, you know if you get too scared Eddie can protect you," Emmett said, trying to rile me up.

"Shut up Emmett. Stick to protecting your wife and leave Bella alone," I said.

"Hey, who said I need protecting?" Rose snapped.

"Oh that's right, big bad Rose doesn't need protecting," Jazz teased, jumping in the conversation.

"That's enough. Can we please just enjoy the hayride? Emmett, leave Bella and Edward alone. Edward, leave Rose and Emmett alone. Can we stop acting like children?" Alice asked.

"Yes, Alice," Emmett and I both said at the same time.

Just then, the tractor started to move and the hayride started. There were some animated monsters and zombies in the woods and spooky things fell from the trees but nothing real scary yet. There were some people dressed like zombies with chainsaws that seemed to be scaring Bella.

Every once in a while, I could feel Bella inching closer to me and grab at my leg when she got startled. All of a sudden, a man with a chainsaw jumped into our wagon and scared the crap out of all of us. I thought Bella was going to climb in my lap. Not that I would have minded.

I put my arm around her and whispered, "Bella are you afraid? You know I won't let anything happen to you, right?"

She pushed my leg. "You don't have to make fun of me."

"I wasn't making fun. I just wanted an excuse to protect you."

Bella smiled and I could see the red rise in her cheeks; Then she surprised me by snuggling up closer. My arm around her shoulders tightened and I smiled back at her.

The ride ended sooner than I would have liked. Having my arm around Bella and having her so close to me was like nothing else in the world. She was warm, even in the cold October night, and she made my body feel things it hadn't felt in a long time.

"Look guys. They have a _Barn of Horror _over there. You guys up for it or are you ladies too scared?" Emmett asked, with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

Alice stepped up to defend the girls. "We're not scared! Right girls?"

Bella and Rose nodded, but then Rose added, "Besides we have you big, strong men to protect us. Isn't that what you said earlier, Emmett?"

"I was only-"

"Forget it. Let's get our tickets. This should be interesting." Rose stormed off to the ticket booth, but quickly settled down when Emmett reached her. He hugged her and whispered something in her ear and Rose laughed. I had a feeling I did not want to know what he said.

Bella and I walked a little ways behind everyone else. " Bella, are you sure you're up for this? You seemed really scared on the hayride."

She pushed on my chest and with mock hurt in her voice. " You're not being nice."

"I'm just looking out for you. I don't want you to be up all night with nightmares," I whispered close to her ear, "unless you wanted me to comfort you then too."

Jazz yelled over his shoulder. "Hey love birds, you joining the group tonight?"

Now it was my turn to blush. "Yeah, sorry. We're coming."

Without any hesitation I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her along as we caught up with the rest of the group.

As soon as we reached everyone else, I thought she would pull her hand away, but instead she squeezed my hand tighter. I turned and gave her the famous Cullen smirk. Bella looked back at me with her beautiful smile.

The _Barn of Horror, _as they called it, was extremely scary even for me. As we walked through the barn Bella was clinging to me for dear life. I loved the feel of her body against mine.

"Ahhhhh!" Bella screamed.

"Are you okay?"

"No. Something just touched my shoulder."

I squeezed Bella's hand. "It's nothing. They just do that to scare people."

"I know I'm fine. This is just a little scarier than the hayride. I usually don't do these types of things."

"Well, I'll protect you." I wrapped my arms around her, and she snuggled closer to my chest.

We finally reached the end of the haunted barn and walked into the cold night air. I still had my hand in Bella's and it didn't seem like she minded.

"That was so awesome." Emmett turned to Bella. "You look a little pale. Too scary for you?"

"I'm fine. I'm not really a fan of horror and scary things but it was fun. Besides, Edward kept me safe." Bella turned and winked at me.

"Well, well, Eddie."

"Emmett, shut up!" I was a little sick of my brother tonight.

Emmett dropped Bella and me off at her truck and then she was going to take me back to Alice's to get my car. For most of the ride, we sat in comfortable silence. Except for the low sounds of the radio, the only other thing I heard was my heartbeat or maybe that was Bella's.

When we finally arrived at Alice's, I noticed Alice and Jasper were already home and all the lights were out downstairs. They must have already gone to bed.

"Bella, I'm really glad you came today. I had a really nice time spending the day with you."

"Me too, Edward."

I think I surprised myself and Bella when I bent over the console and kissed her. Her lips were warm and soft and intoxicating. I thought she might push me away but she didn't; instead, she kissed me back with the same amount of intensity as I kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I could feel the electricity and heat between us.

Slowly I slid my tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance, and she didn't resist. Our tongues touched and I was on fire. The kiss was slow at first, but then became more heated. I wanted to be a gentleman, so before the kiss went any further I pulled back.

I rested my forehead on hers, and we just stared into each others eyes.

Wow was the only coherent word I could come up with.

"You could say that again."

"Bella, I was hoping maybe we could get together for dinner some time." I asked, while I held my breath for her answer.

"That sounds perfect."

"I can call you this week and we can decide on a night that works for both of us?" I asked.

With a smile and a little of that blush on her face, Bella wrote her number on a piece of paper and handed it to me. I was so happy that I felt like jumping up and down like Riley did when he was excited. But, I acted like a man, took her number and promised to call her.

"Well, I better go," I said.

"Bye, Edward."

With a goofy grin on my face, I said bye to Bella and almost skipped to my car. Next week could not come fast enough.

I watched as Bella pulled away and then noticed movement behind one of the curtains in Alice's bedroom and knew my sister was spying.

Not even my sisters meddling could ruin this moment. I thought back to that kiss moments ago and hoped that there would be more like that in the future.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I want to thank my readers for sticking with the story. You have no idea how happy I am when you put my story on alert. I love reading your reviews.**

**Please be kind, my story is not beta'd. I try to read and reread it serveral times before posting. I think I an a little anal. I'm not sure why FF gives me a problem with thins centered either.**

**You can check out the girls costumes on my profile.**

**Next chapter will be a "first date" for BxE.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

A week after the pumpkin patch and hayride visit I invited Bella over for dinner with Riley and me. Riley had been so comfortable with her at the pumpkin patch that I thought he wouldn't have a problem with her joining us for dinner.

Dinner had gone great and Riley really enjoyed spending time with Bella. He had showed her his room and his piles of Legos. When bedtime had come, he asked her to tuck him in. Riley really liked Bella and I thought this could be distressing to him if things didn't work out, but I pushed that to the back of my head. I was hopeful of the future.

When Bella left that evening I kissed her goodnight but it was nothing like our first kiss. Her lips were soft and warm but the kiss was short and sweet, anticipation of more to come in the future.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Riley had been doing extremely well adjusting to school life. In just a month I could see so many changes within him. He was getting better at channeling his anger and frustration. I could still see him struggling at times but he was getting so much better. I was becoming more hopeful that next year he would be able to go to Kindergarten in a regular school.

It had been three weeks since that first kiss, the kiss that had left me wanting more. Even though we had talked frequently and she had dinner with us, I still missed her and needed that connection of her being close. I felt like I was missing a part of me when she was gone.

Tonight was Halloween and Bella was coming over for dinner and then we were going trick or treating over my sister's house. Emmett and Rose were bringing Lilly over as well, so all the kids could go out together.

We were all meeting at Alice's around five so I decided to just order pizza to make life so much easier. I had just hung up the phone when there was a knock at the door.

"Bella, come in. Don't you look festive." Bella was wearing a Halloween shirt with witches flying on it and it said _Girls Night Out _and she had on some kind of antennas on her head.

"Don't make fun, plus it's for the kids."

"Sure it is." I laughed.

"Bella, we're going trick or treating with Lilly and Bradon." Riley ran up to Bella and gave her a hug.

"We are? And what are you dressing up as?"

"Buzzlightyear, he's my favorite."

If Bella only knew how long it took him to pick out that costume. That day at the store had been a nightmare. It wasn't one of our better days to say the least.

"What is Daddy going to be?" Bella turned to me and asked.

"I'm going just as you see me, I'm Daddy. It's bad enough I have to dress up tomorrow night for Alice's party."

"Oh, you know it will be fun."

"I don't know about that, but if it means spending time with you than I'm up for it."

Bella didn't have time to respond to my comment when there was a knock at the door. The pizza arrived and we ate in comfortable silence. Every now and then Bella asked how our week was and I had asked her about school.

We arrived at Alice's around five and as soon as the car was parked Riley was out of his seat and running for the door.

"Uncle Jazz, Happy Halloween."

"Happy Halloween buddy. Aunt Alice is in the living room with Bradon and Lilly waiting for you."

"It's really nice seeing him happy." Jasper said to Bella and me.

"Happy Halloween Jazz." Bella said as we walked in the house to gather the kids for trick or treating.

"You too Bells, I'm glad you came. I'm pretty sure Edward's glad too." Jasper gave Bella a wink and laughed at the scowl on my face.

Alice appeared from the kitchen in her festive orange shirt. "Everyone ready to trick or treat?"

"Yeah!" screamed all the kids.

After making sure all the kids were warm enough and had everything they needed we headed out the door into the crisp fall night.

"Riley, make sure you say trick or treat and thank everyone." I said to Riley as he followed his cousins up the steps to the first house.

As we started following the kids along the street I felt myself being pulled towards Bella. Without hesitation I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers. I thought maybe Bella would feel uncomfortable but instead she looked up at me with a bright smile and squeezed my hand. It had felt so natural to hold her hand.

By seven o'clock the kids' bags were filled with lots of goodies and they were exhausted.

"Alice, I think we're gonna head home. The little guy is all tuckered out." I said while carrying a very tired Riley.

"No problem. See you tomorrow night."

After we said our goodbyes I put Riley in the car and opened the door for Bella.

"I think the kids had a lot of fun." Bella said.

"They did and thank you for coming."

"You know I really like spending time with you and Riley." Bella was biting her lower lip and driving me crazy. She seemed nervous.

"We like spending time with you too. You are really good for Riley. Sometimes I think you calm him better than I do, like you have the magic touch."

"I know we really haven't known each other long and I'm not sure where this" I pointed between us "is going, but I… would like to … try."

"What like date?"

"Yeah. Is it too childish?"

Bella blushed and then said. "No, No, I'd really like that Edward."

After that the car ride was silent besides the sounds of our breathing and the low hum of music from the radio.

On the way home Riley had fallen asleep so I took him right to bed. After getting his pajamas on and tucking him in, I gave him a kiss. Bella watched from the doorway with something in her eyes that I couldn't make out.

"Can I give him a kiss goodnight?" Bella asked.

"I think he would like that a lot."

Bella walked to the bed and placed a kiss on his forehead. To see this woman, who only knew my son a little over a month, care so much, melted my heart.

I grabbed Bella's hand and we headed downstairs and I thought after only a month of knowing this woman she was making a place in my heart.

"I think I better go. I need to get a few things done tomorrow before the party." Bella said while putting her jacket on.

"I'm really glad you came."

I felt like a sixteen year old boy on his first date, not knowing if I should kiss the girl. I inched closer to Bella and when our mouths touched it was warm and just like I had remembered our first kiss. Our mouths moved together in perfect sync, pulling and pushing, taking and giving from each other. When Bella's tongue touched my lower lip I moaned with appreciation and didn't hesitate to accept it. Our tongues danced and explored, it was an erotic dance of our mouths.

I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her closer as Bella wrapped her arms around my neck. I could feel her hardened nipples through her shirt and let out a grown. It had been so long since I had a woman in my arms and the sensations were so overwhelming. I could feel the sensations in my groin and if Bella felt it or was embarrassed, she did not let on.

I knew this was not the right time to continue, besides the fact I was technically still married and wasn't sure how Bella felt about that, I slowly pulled away. I rested my forehead to hers and searched her eyes for any regret or disappointment but found none.

"I better go." Bella whispered and then kissed my lips softy one more time.

"I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow?"

"Perfect."

"Goodnight, beautiful."

"Bye, Edward. "

As I watched her walk to her car and drive away I knew tonight was going to be a long, long night and I was in need of very cold shower.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Daddy, I didn't get to say goodbye to Bella."

I knew it was Saturday morning but my mind could not comprehend what was being said to me. I opened my eyes to find Riley standing next to my bed crying.

"What's wrong bud?"

"I didn't get to say goodbye to Bella."

As the words left his mouth it finally dawned on me. Last night Riley had fallen asleep on the way home and was still asleep when we tucked him in. Even though Bella had kissed him goodnight, Riley never said goodbye to her. He had to give hugs and kisses goodbye every time he left someone.

"Riley, Bella went home last night."

He continued to cry and now he was jumping up and down having a full tantrum. I really wish Bella was here, but she wasn't and I had to find a way to calm him down.

"OK, Riley. How about I call Bella on the phone and you can say goodbye to her. Will that work?"

"O" sniffle "kay" sniffle "I guess so." sniffle

I dialed Bella's phone and thank God she answered. She talked to Riley and not surprisingly she calmed him down. She was my lifesaver that I didn't know I needed till I met her. After promising to see her later I hung up with her and attended to Riley.

"Are you better now?"

"Yes. Bella said she kissed me goodnight but I was asleep."

"She sure did bud. Next time I'll make sure you are awake for that."

"OK. Can I play with my Legos now?"

"Sure. In a little while we're going to Grammy & Pop's. Remember your staying there tonight?"

"Lilly and Bradon will be there, right?"

"You bet."

"Cool."

Everything was back to normal; it was like this morning's tantrum never happened.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

After dropping Riley off at my parents I headed home to get ready for the party. Per my sister's orders I had borrowed some scrubs from my dad and I was going as a doctor.

When the girls had come home from their shopping trip a week ago, my sister would not let anyone see their purchases. Alice had ordered me to borrow the scrubs and told the other men not to worry about their costumes too.

I had an idea of what Bella was going to be, based on Alice's demands, but I was still excited to see the end result. So when Bella came to the door in her costume I almost died. She had to be the sexiest nurse I had ever seen.

Bella was dressed in a short, white, nurse dress that stopped right in the middle of her thighs and connected with her thigh high white stockings. She had on knee high red stilettos that made her legs that much longer and sexy. To complete the outfit she had a nurse hat and a red stethoscope around her neck.

"Hi, Edward. You like?"

My brain was still wrapping around this image and the only thing I could do was nod.

"I want you to know your sister is very demanding. This was all her doing."

"Remind me to thank Alice." I guess I had a voice. "Ready to go?"

"Let me grab a coat and we can leave."

I still could not believe how sexy Bella was and as we walked up to Alice's door I kept thinking how am I ever going to get through this night. It was like she was an angel sent to torture me.

When she had opened that door looking all sexy, I instantly was hard as a rock and wishing more than ever that my divorce was final and I could act on my desires. Even though Bella and I had not talked about it yet, I felt it was best if we didn't become more intimate until I was technically not married anymore.

As we finally walked through the door I saw all the people here and knew my sister had out done herself once again.

"Bella, Edward you made it!" Alice hugged us excitedly.

Alice was dressed as a cowgirl. She had fringed brown pants that were low on her hips and a fringed halter top that showed way too much cleavage. I mean really I was her brother for god's sake. She had heeled cowboy boots, a hat and some kind of fringed wrist bands. I could only assume that Jasper was her cowboy to her cowgirl.

"Bella!" My lug of a brother picked Bella up and hugged her.

"Put me down Emmett."

"Wow Bells, you look sexy." Emmett said and Jasper added. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"See Bella, I was right." Alice interrupted.

"Yeah, Yeah, Alice."

"Wow Bella, if I was into girls I would totally do you." Of course this was Rose and she never held back.

Rose was dressed as a sexy gangster. She was wearing a short, black, pinstripe dress with a lot of cleavage and I could haves worn if she bent over you could see her ass. She had a black fedora, fishnet stocking and white stilettos. Emmett matched her with his pinstripe gangster suit and fedora.

"Um….thanks, I guess." Bella mumbled.

I pulled Bella close and whispered in her ear for only her to hear. "I don't think I like all these men looking at you. You are too sexy for your own good."

"Let them look, I only have eyes for one man in the room." Bella whispered back.

I kissed the top of her head. "Glad to hear that."

I left Bella with the girls and headed to the bar for drinks. I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Bella was here with me. I was actually thinking this could be a good night until I heard a voice I did not want to hear.

"Edward."

I slowly turned around to come face to face with Lauren Malloy. This female, because she was far from a woman, was a pain in my left side. Although on countless occasions I had told her I was not interested and tonight was no exception, especially when I was here with a beautiful, sexy, brunette, nurse, she never gave up. I also knew if she was here, then her side kick would not be far behind.

"Lauren."

"I heard Tanya left. I'm sorry."

"I'm not." I said coldly.

"So, how have you been?"

"I'm good. If you'll excuse me, my girlfriend is waiting." And with that, I pushed past her and headed back over to where the girls were.

When I handed Bella her drink I saw a look in her eyes that I couldn't make out if it was hurt, anger or jealousy.

"Old girlfriend?" Bella said sounding a little hurt and motioning to the bar area.

"God, No!"

"I see Alice couldn't' resist inviting the slut sisters." Rose interrupted as she motioned to Lauren and Jessica.

"My sister seems to think my life is not tortured enough." I pulled Bella closer.

"Bella, you see, those two girls have been trying to get their claws into dear old Eddie here for quite some time. He knows better than to take ride in _Whoreville_." Rose explained.

I kissed Bella's temple and whispered. "There's only one sexy woman I'm interested in."

"OK lovebirds, it's time to get our groove on." Alice pulled Bella and Rose and they went to dance.

I hung back with the guys while the girls danced, but I swear that evil pixie of was trying to kill me. Bella in a sexy nurse costume was one thing but now with her swaying her hips and dancing erotically she was giving me an instant hard on. Did she not know the effect she had on me?

"So, you and Bella getting serious?" Jasper asked bringing me out of my Bella induced fantasies.

"Yeah, I think so. At least I know I want us to be. I just wish I could put this whole Tanya situation behind us."

"I think it will be settled sooner than you think." I knew that if they didn't locate her soon the divorce would just go through but I was still anxious.

After catching up with the guys we decided to join the girls. I walked up behind Bella and pulled her back to my chest. I'm sure she could feel what she was doing to me and it didn't stop her from grinding her ass into me.

"Bella." I warned in her ear.

"What?"

"You know exactly what."

Apparently a little alcohol in Bella made her loosen up.

I whispered in her ear seductively. "Do you have any idea what you are doing to me in that outfit swaying your sexy hips?"

"I think I have an idea." She laughed and grinded her ass again.

I spun her around quickly, with her heels she was taller and our bodies were aligned in all the places. I could feel her taunt nipples through her dress, which did nothing to settle my libido.

I pulled her even closer and took her lips in a passionate kiss. Her arms immediately wrapped around my neck and she inched closer, if that was even possible. My hands moved on their own accord to the soft curves of her ass and squeezed. The moan that escaped her was the sexiest thing I heard.

Our tongues twist and turned and took and gave from each other. I could not hold back the moan when she took my tongue and sucked. We continued to explore and fondle until I heard my brother.

"That's kind of hot."

Those words from Emmett's mouth brought me out of my haze to the realization we were not alone in the room. I kissed Bella's lips softly one more time and turned to Emmett pissed.

"Emmett, shut it."

"I'm just saying…" Emmett was interrupted with a smack to the back of the head by Rose.

I turned back to Bella. "I'm sorry. I got carried away." I said to Bella hoping she wasn't too embarrassed.

Bella kissed my lips once and rested her forehead to mine."I know what you mean."

For the rest of the night we enjoyed drinks, danced and just relaxed with our friends.

Who knew that a little adult Halloween fun could be like this?

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to all my readers you rock. I love the reviews.**

**To clear a few things up. Lauren will not be making another appearance. Without giving too much away, YES, Tanya will be making an appearance soon. **

**Please forgive me for this chapter but I have my reasons, you'll see. Don't worry their time will come I promise.**

**Thank you to _missouriangel _& _emmacullen2010_ for your help.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

It had been a little over a month since Bella had walked into our lives, although it may have seemed too soon, I knew I wanted her around more; she was exactly what we needed in our lives. Besides being sexy, she was intelligent, warm and caring and she showed that in the way she was around Riley and me.

Bella had been to the house a few times for dinner with Riley and me and except for the haunted hayride and Alice's Halloween party we really hadn't had much time to ourselves and didn't really have a first date. Emmett and Rose offered to take Riley tonight, so that Bella and I could have our date.

We had just pulled up to Emmett and Rose's house when Riley started to cry.

"What's wrong buddy?"

"We have to go back; I forget my picture for Lilly."

"Riley, I'll bring it in the morning and you can give it to her then."

"NO! I need it now. We have to go back." Riley started to wail even louder.

"OK, Riley. How about we get your things and head in the house? On my way out with Bella I will stop and drop it off."

"I need it NOW!" Riley screamed.

I needed to calm him down and distract him since I knew he would not forget the picture and would give Emmett and Rose a hard time tonight.

"Riley, let's go see Lilly."

"O…kay." He sniffled.

I got his bag and blanket from the car and walked up the steps to the house. A crying Riley was beside me and seemed to be distracted for the moment.

"Hey Riley, what's wrong buddy?" Rose asked concerned, not knowing this would set him off again.

"I forgot my picture for Lilly. I need to go back and get it."

Rose gave Riley a hug. "It's OK." She looked up at me and mouthed "Sorry."

"Aunt Rose, Riley is going to play with Lilly and then Daddy is going to drop it off later, on his way out."

"I need it now." Riley bellowed.

Rose started rubbing Riley's back. "Riley, you need to calm dawn. Daddy said he will bring it back so you are going to have to wait. Lilly has been waiting for you and I bet while you play with her, Daddy will be back in no time."

"OK."

"Bye bud. I'll be back soon."

"Bye Daddy. Don't forget my picture."

Riley gave me a hug and kisses and ran off to find Lilly.

"Edward, he'll be fine."

"Rose, I just don't like leaving him when he is so emotional. I know you can deal with it, but you shouldn't have to."

"I don't mind, Edward. Now GO! I'll see you when you come back."

"Thank you. You're a lifesaver. Love you."

"Love you too." Rose kissed my cheek.

It was only a little after four so I had plenty of time to stop home and get ready, then come back with the picture, before I had to pick Bella up at seven.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

When I arrived back at Rose and Emmett's, Riley was preoccupied coloring with Lilly that he didn't even notice I was there; I knew if I left without saying goodbye he would make one hell of a night for Rose and Emmett.

"Riley."

Riley ran up to me and gave me a big hug. "Daddy, did you bring my picture back?"

"Of course I did." I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Lilly is going to _LOVE_ this." He said with so much excitement.

"I know she will. Give me a hug and kiss, I have to go."

"OK. Bye Daddy."

"Have a good time Edward. Enjoy yourself and don't worry." Rose said.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Emmett said wagging his eyebrows.

"Emmett, shove it and thanks Rose. Call if you need anything."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

As I walked up to Bella's apartment I felt so anxious and excited, like a little boy waiting for Santa to come on Christmas morning. We had talked and texted during the week and although it was great, there was nothing like the feeling of being close to Bella.

When she opened the door she took my breath away. She was wearing a blue wrap dress that fell mid thigh and clung to her, accentuating her curves. The dress showed moderate cleavage and just looked perfect on her. She wore her hair down with soft curls making her look even sexier.

I kissed her cheek. "Wow, you look beautiful."

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself. Let me grab my coat and we can leave."

As she walked around her living room getting her coat and purse, the sway of her hips did nothing to settle the growing hardness in my pants. After Bella got her things together we walked to my car and I couldn't wait to start our night.

I wasn't sure what Bella's favorite food was, but I loved Italian and was hoping she did too.

"I hope you like Italian."

"That sounds great."

I grabbed Bella's hand over the console and intertwined our fingers, making lazy circles on her hand with my thumb.

"I have been looking forward to this night. Our first date. Maybe we could actually talk without the constant stares or interruptions of my family."

"Your family means well, but I know what you mean; a night to ourselves."

"Exactly!" I brought her hand to my lips and kissed her hand sweetly.

After parking the car I walked to Bella's door and opened it for her and helped her out. I guided her through the restaurant, with my hand on her lower back, while the hostess showed us to our table.

The table was in the back of the restaurant, in a quiet alcove, which added to the romantic setting. I pulled her seat out and waited for her to sit before taking my own seat.

After ordering our drinks I just stared at the beauty across from me and thought how lucky I was to be here with her.

"Did you have a good week?" I asked.

"It wasn't very exciting. Just the usual antics with twenty some six year olds."

"Do you like teaching kindergarten?"

"I do. I don't think I would feel as comfortable with any other age. I like that I am molding their little minds so they can start off on the right foot. Some people may think my job is easy but people need to realize that for some of these kids this is the first time they have set foot in a school."

"I'm sure they love you too."

Bella blushed. "I guess they do. No complaints so far."

The waitress interrupted our conversation to take our order. When she left I noticed Bella was looking at me with a twinkle in her eye and a smirk on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"You do realize that waitress was checking you out."

"She was not."

"Sometimes I think you are so oblivious to the fact that you have women flocking to you. Not that I blame them, you are very attractive."

"Is that how you see me, attractive?" I lowered my voice seductively.

"Amongst other things. There is so much more than your looks." Bella blushed.

I knew Bella was embarrassed so I changed the subject.

"So, you met Alice at college?"

Bella nodded. "Although we had different majors, we were in the same freshman English class. Alice was the party girl and I was the shy girl but she helped me grow. She's like the sister I never had."

"No brothers or sisters?"

"I'm an only child. My mom couldn't have kids after me. She always said I was a blessing."

"What about your Dad?"

"He died when I was twelve; it was a robbery gone badly. He was a very good cop; he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. I miss him every day he's not here."

I grabbed her hand across the table. "I'm sorry, Bella."

"It's OK; it was a long time ago. So what about you? Have you always lived in Forks?"

"Actually, we lived in Chicago until my dad was offered the job of chief of surgery at Forks General. I was a freshman in high school when we had to leave."

We continued to talk about anything and everything, learning more about each other. Our waitress brought our food and for the most part we ate in comfortable silence talking every now and then.

Bella and I both turned down dessert but ordered coffee instead.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"Sure."

"Does it bother you that my divorce hasn't gone through yet?"

Bella grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers rubbing circles with her thumb.

"Edward, I don't blame you for anything Tanya did. Do I think she is a horrible person for leaving her child? Yes. Do I wish your divorce was final and she had no chance to resurface in your life? Yes. But none of that has any bearing on my feelings for you or Riley. I care about you both and it's Tanya's loss for walking out on a good man. So to answer your question; _No, _It doesn't bother me that your divorce isn't final."

"Thank you." I brought her hand to my lips and gently kissed it. The words she spoke let me open my heart a little more for her.

I helped Bella into her coat and with my hand on her lower back guided her out of the restaurant. I was surprised that the temperature had dropped so much.

"I was going to suggest a walk on the pier but it seems a little cold. I don't want to have this night end so soon. What do you suggest, _Bella_?"

"How about we grab a movie and go to my place and snuggle on the couch?"

"Thank sounds like a great plan."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

When we arrived at Bella's apartment I was a little nervous. This would be the first time we were alone together since we started dating.

"I hope you don't mind if I change out of my dress and into something more comfortable." Bella asked shyly.

"Not at all. I'll put the movie in and make myself comfortable."

We both decided a comedy would be good so we rented _Grown Ups_. I put the movie in and plopped down on the couch. As I looked around her living room I could see Bella here. It wasn't too small but cozy and you could see where she made this into her home.

"Would you like a glass of wine?"

I was startled out of my thoughts and turned to see Bella looking at me with a twinkle in her eyes and a smirk. I never thought a pair of lounge pants and tank top looked so sexy on a woman before but Bella could make ratty clothes look sexy.

"Sure. That would be great."

We settled on the couch with Bella snuggled up to my side, her head on my chest and arm over my middle. I had grabbed the afghan off the back of the couch and wrapped us up in it. I kissed the top of her head and tried to concentrate on watching the movie.

I'm not sure if Bella was aware what she was doing but she was drawing feather light circles on my stomach that were driving me insane.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"What are you doing?"

She sat up looking at me confused. "What? Nothing. Why?"

"You honestly can't feel what you are doing to me? Your hands on me are driving me insane."

"I'm sorry. I honestly…"

I interrupted her apology with my lips crushing down on hers. I wanted to kiss her lips since the moment I saw her in that damn blue dress and now that we were, I didn't want to stop. The kiss was not soft and gentle but hard and taking, both of us taking what we wanted.

I started to kiss down her jaw to her neck and back up to just below her ear. "Bella, you're too sexy for your own good."

I bit lightly on her earlobe and the noises she mad drove me nuts. To my surprise Bella moved and straddled my lap. My lips were back on hers. I licked her bottom lip and her lips parted inviting me in. It was a game of tag, teasing, taking and the need growing within.

Instinctively my hands went to the curves of her behind, pushing her closer to where I needed her. I wasn't sure if it was Bella or me but the moan that was made just excited me even more.

My hands moved on their own, rubbing up and down Bella's sides stopping just shy of her breasts. I looked into Bella's eyes for any indication that this wasn't what she wanted and saw none.

I rubbed my thumb over her nipple and Bella let out a moan which only egged me on more. Bella continued to grind against me making the hard on that much more unbearable.

"Edward." Bella moaned.

"Baby, you're driving me crazy."

The horny side of my brain said, this feels so good but the coherent, sensible side of my brain said, we should stop.

"Bella, baby, I think we should stop." I said softly.

The confusion and embarrassment on Bella's face broke my heart.

I cupped her face in my hands. "Bella, believe me, I _do_ want you. Don't ever doubt that. I just want the first time to be special and not on your couch. I don't think this is the right time."

"You're right Edward. I'm sorry."

"Don't ever be sorry." I kissed her softly on the lips.

"Do you want to finish the movie?" Bella asked quietly.

"I think maybe I should go."

"Okay."

"Would you like to spend tomorrow with Riley and me? We could take him to the zoo. It's supposed to be nice, not too cold."

"That would be nice. I've missed Riley."

"I know he misses you too. How about ten tomorrow? Is that good?"

"That's fine. Bye Edward." She kissed me gently.

"Goodnight beautiful."

As I headed to my car I realized that maybe Bella wanted to take us to the next step, but it was me that was panicking and doubting us. I needed to get my head back in the game and stop thinking that Bella was going to be just like Tanya.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you again to all my readers and your continued support for this story. You Rock!**

**A special thanks to _missouriange_l & _emmacullen2010_ for all you help. You have no idea how much I appreciate it.**

**Everyone have a safe and Happy Thanksgiving.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Daddy, look."

"What do you have there?"

"I made a turkey with red feathers and look, I made an Indian hat." Riley said excitedly showing me what he made in school.

"Wow bud, they are really cool."

"Can I show Bella?"

"Remember she's not going to be home. She went to visit her Mom. I'm sure when she gets back she would love to see what you made."

"Okay." Riley said a little sadly.

I missed Bella, just like I could see on Riley's face, he did too. I knew exactly how Riley was feeling. Bella was flying out tonight to Arizona to see her Mom for Thanksgiving. Alice was taking her to the airport after school was done and she wouldn't be back till Sunday. The good news is Riley and I were picking her up on Sunday.

"Riley if you want, we can call Bella tomorrow to wish her a Happy Thanksgiving and you can tell her all about what you made."

"Okay!" He perked up with that news.

Over the past weeks, Riley has become more attached to Bella. He is always excited to see her and wants to show her everything he did in school. Bella being in his life has been a blessing.

Since Riley is in school now and getting occupational therapy there, we only have to see Dr. Banner every two meetings are turning out to be more to help me with coping and extra resources then they are for Riley. And since he is getting the help at school I am not worried about this affecting him in any way. The progress Riley has been making is exceptional and I am so proud of him every day.

"Riley how about we get pizza and then watch a movie." I asked.

"Make sure the pizza is plain."

"You got it!"

After picking up a movie and pizza we finally made it home. I settled Riley at the table with his pizza and decided to send Bella a text.

_**Hey beautiful. Have a safe flight. ~E**_

_**We're just getting ready to board. I'll call when I land. Miss You. ~B**_

As I read her text I realized that Bella was having the same feelings as me and I needed to stop questioning things and start to trust myself and open my heart.

_**I miss you too. Be safe. ~E**_

After eating and cleaning up the pizza, Riley and I settled on the couch for our movie. In moments like these I wish Bella was here and cuddled up with us.

Sometime later I was awoken to the sound of my phone. Riley was curled up on my side and we were still on the couch, we must have fallen asleep watching the movie. I carefully slid Riley off me and grabbed my phone.

"Hello?" I said a little groggy.

"Edward, did I wake you?"

"I just fell asleep watching a movie. It's Okay."

"I won't keep you."

"Don't even think about it." I let out a chuckle but then sighed. "I've been waiting to hear your voice. Is it wrong that I miss you?"

"I miss you too, _Edward_."

"How's your mom?"

"She's good. She keeps asking about you. She said she wants to come meet you."

"I hope you're telling her only good things."

"Only good things Edward, besides I have nothing bad to say."

"Give it time Bella. I might surprise you."

Bella laughed. "I'm going to let you go. I have to get to mom before she ruins the pies."

"She's not a good cook?"

"Hardly. She could ruin boiled water."

I let out a little chuckle. "Oh I forgot…Is it OK if Riley calls you tomorrow? He was a little upset he couldn't show you what he made in school."

"Of course."

"Thank you Bella. Have a good night, beautiful."

"You're welcome. Goodnight Edward."

After hanging up with Bella I carried Riley to his bed and tucked him in. He woke for just a minute to say goodnight and then he was out like a light.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It was an uneventful morning except for Riley talking to Bella. He went on and on about his turkey and Indian hat he made and couldn't wait to show her on Sunday when we picked her up.

Mom was having Thanksgiving dinner and all the family would be there, except of course my Bella. She was just as much a part of this family as everyone else. Besides, Alice already thought of her as her sister.

When Riley and I walked into the house the smells coming from mom's kitchen were mouth watering.

"Mom, it smells great in here." I walked over and gave Esme a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks sweetie. Now where's my pumpkin?"

"I'm not a pumpkin, Grammy. I'm Riley."

"I know who you are sweetie. And what do you have on your head?"

"It's my Indian hat I made in school. And look…I made a turkey with red feathers."

"Wow. You did such a great job. I'm proud of you." Esme gave Riley a big hug and kiss.

"Is Lilly here yet?" Riley asked.

"She sure is. I bet she's in the family room playing."

Riley ran out of the kitchen in search of Lilly.

"How are you doing Edward?"

"Good."

"I was worried there for a while but you look good, happy."

"I am happy. Riley is doing great and getting better each day. Bella has been a big help and I guess….she makes me happy."

"I'm so happy for you Edward. I like Bella; she's good for Riley _and_ you."

Alice and Rose came in the kitchen then. We said our hellos and hugged and then they started helping mom finish with dinner. I headed to the family room where Lilly, Bradon and Riley were playing and Emmett, Jasper and Dad were watching football.

"Son, it's good to see you." Carlisle said as he hugged me.

"You too, dad."

"How's lover boy?"

"You know Emmett, do you ever act like an adult?"

"It's part of my charm." He said with a wide grin on his face.

"Hey Jasper."

"Hey Edward, you got a minute?" Jasper asked.

"Sure, what's up?"

We started walking out of the family room and towards Carlisle's study. I knew something must be up if he wanted to talk privately.

"They found Tanya and served her the papers." Jasper said a little sadly.

"What, when…what does this mean!"

"Edward, she's back… in Forks. She's staying with her sister Kate. She was served the papers papers two days ago."

"This is good? This is what we wanted, right?"

Jasper sighed and then continued. "This isn't bad but if she contests the divorce we may need to go to court…and I don't like that she's back. Why now after eight months gone? I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to come see you."

Oh NO! This woman was not going to try and weasel her way back into our lives. Riley has adjusted so well and come so far. She made her choice when she left and I have made mine. I will not let him get hurt again. He asked for her the first couple of weeks constantly and I hated seeing the look in his eyes. The look, that no matter how hard I tried to hide it and come up with an excuse, he somehow knew that his mom had left him. He is not going through that again, I won't allow it.

"She's _NOT_ seeing Riley. I am not going to let her disrupt my family and everything that he has accomplished since she left!"

"Just watch what you do Edward. We don't want it to bite us in the ass later."

I thought about Jaspers words and I knew he was right but I had to think of my family. Riley would always come first and I would fight for him and this divorce if it came to that.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

After our talk we went back to the family room to check on the kids and watch some football. Not long after we were called to the table for dinner. We said grace and all dug in. Dinner was spent catching up and just casual conversation. I didn't feel it was appropriate dinner conversation to bring up the whole Tanya problem. I would tell Mom and Dad later in private.

Mom said we could have dessert in a little bit since everyone was still full from the big feast. So, Rose and Alice helped Mom with clearing the table, while the guys went back to the football game and the kids back to playing.

"So how are things with Bella?" Dad asked.

"She's really great with Riley and he is very fond of her."

"And what about you Edward?"

"Great. She's smart, beautiful, and caring. I like being with her…it's so comfortable. I really care about her."

"I'm happy for you, son. I can see it in your eyes when you talk about her. She makes you happy."

"She does. I can see a future and I think I like that."

Our conversation continued about things going on at the hospital and my work. I told him about Tanya being back and of course he was concerned. He told me to be on alert and not to fall in anyof Tanya's traps. He knew she was up to something and he didn't trust her.

Alice called us and said the desserts were on the table. My mom had been a busy baker and had out done herself. She had some pies and breads for the adults and cookies and cupcakes for the kids.

Riley hadn't eaten much dinner since the list of foods that he actually ate was very short. So it wasn't a surprise when he wanted a cupcake. It was actually the only junk food he liked besides chips.

The kids left the table soon after devouring cookies and cupcakes and left the adults to socialize.

"We have something to tell everyone." Rose said as she looked at Emmett and back at us while grabbing his hand."

"I'm pregnant."

"I'm going to be a grandma again!" My mom said excitedly and ran to Rose and Emmett to give them hugs.

"Actually… you are going to be a grandma again twice. I'm pregnant too." Alice said looking at Jasper lovingly.

"Oh. My. God!" Mom ran over to give Alice and Jasper hugs too.

"Had to one up us, didn't you?" Emmett said with a chuckle.

Rose ran to Alice to hug her and Alice said. "I couldn't let you steal the show."

Congratulations went around the table and everyone was excited for the new editions that were to join the family next year. We found out both were due around the same time. Alice was due in June and Rose was due in July. These women were going to be_ great_ to deal with once summer came.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The weekend seemed to move at a snail's pace, so when Sunday morning arrived, I was more than excited. Bella was coming home today. I wanted to kiss her and wrap my arms around her and never let go. For some reason I missed her more than I thought I would.

After breakfast Riley and I got ready so we could pick Bella up at the airport. Her plane was scheduled to arrive at eleven this morning so we had to leave soon.

"Daddy, I need my turkey and Indian hat."

"They should be on the kitchen table."

I really didn't have time this morning for Riley to have a meltdown.

"Daddy, they're not there. I need them!" Riley cried.

"Riley, did you bring them home from Grammy and Pop's?"

"I don't know!"

"Riley, calm down. Let's look around the house and see if we can find them."

After looking for fifteen minutes, I finally found his turkey and hat in his closet in his room. Thank God a tantrum was averted. We left for the airport soon after with Riley's hat on his head and turkey in hand.

We arrived at the airport just in time for the arrival of Bella's plane but after checking the monitors I found out her plane was a half hour delayed. Riley and I waited near her arrival gate looking out at the planes.

"Daddy, look." Riley pointed to a plane landing. "Is that Bella's plane?"

"I'm not sure buddy. There are a lot of planes and I'm not sure which one Bella is on."

"Can we go on a plane?" Riley asked excitedly.

"Maybe?"

"Can Bella come to?"

"Riley, maybe in the summer we can fly somewhere and we can ask Bella to go."

"That. Is. Awesome."

We went to check the monitors again and found that Bella's plane was landing soon. We sat by her arrival gate and waited for her. And I didn't know who was more excited, Riley or I.

As soon as the passengers started walking out I looked up trying to get a glimpse of Bella. Finally when I found her, our gazes locked, and she had a big, bright smile on her face and it was all for me.

"Bella, I missed you." Riley ran to her and gave her a big hug and kiss.

"I missed you too. Did you have a nice Thanksgiving?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. Look what I made in school." Riley handed her the turkey.

"This is cool bud. Did you make that too?" Bella pointed to the hat Riley was wearing.

"I did. It's a hat Indians wear."

"I like it."

I kissed Bella on the cheek, gave her a hug and whispered in her ear. "Daddy missed you too."

Bella blushed. "I missed you too, Edward."

After getting her luggage and leaving the airport we decided to grab lunch. Bella was tired and needed to unpack so after lunch we took her home. Although I didn't want to leave I knew Bella had things to do and it was the right thing to do. We said our goodbyes with promises to talk later and have dinner during the week.

I needed to tell Bella about the Tanya situation soon and I hoped Bella wouldn't feel threatened. She had to know I wanted nothing to do with Tanya. Bella had found a place deep in my heart and I had to make sure I showed her in every way possible.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you to all my readers! You Rock!**

**I hope everyone is recovering from turkey and shopping! This weekend will be a Twilight movie marathon as soon as I pick up Eclipse!**

**Thank you to my lovely friends _missouriangel_ and _emmacullen2010 _for all their help and encouragment.**

**Enjoy this chapter, next one will be a bumpy one!**

* * *

After Jasper's announcement of Tanya being back, I have been in panic mode. Tanya has not made any contact yet, so that has not eased my mind either. I have been thinking anything and everything that could go wrong will, but Bella has been so understanding and been there for me. Just being in her presence has been so calming and I have no idea what I would do without her.

It was already December and the holidays were coming up faster than I expected and I had no time to dwell on the Tanya situation. I would just have to deal with it when something arises. Christmas was only three weeks away and I still had Christmas shopping, tree hunting, a company party and baking with Bella.

The company Christmas party was Saturday, which to my surprise was only two days away. I was looking forward to spending some much needed time with Bella. Esme was watching Riley so Bella agreed to stay at my place since we would be out late and Sunday we were going hunting for a tree.

I'm not sure what this weekend would mean for me and Bella's relationship but I hope it was a step in the right direction.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I dropped Riley off at my parents with promises of tree hunting with Bella the next day and was happy he didn't give me a hard time. It had been a long week and I was looking forward to spending time with Bella even if it was shared with coworkers at a Christmas party.

When Bella opened the door she took my breath away. Although the dress she was wearing was a simple one, it accentuated her curves in all the right places and showed ample cleavage. She looked too sexy for her own good and the rock hard erection in my pants was proof of that.

"Bella, wow, you look breathtaking." I kissed her cheek lightly.

"Thank you. You don't look have bad yourself."

After helping her into her coat, I guided her to the car with my hand on her lower back. The gentleman that I am, I opened her car door and helped her in, then put her overnight bag in the trunk. I adjusted the hard on in my pants before settling into my side of the car.

We drove to the party in comfortable silence while our fingers were intertwined over the console.

I brought her hand to my lips and gently kissed her knuckles. "I'm looking forward to showing you off but I'm not sure if I really want to share you."

"I _know_ I don't want to share _you_ tonight." Bella whispered.

All too soon we arrived at the hotel where the party was being held. I helped Bella out of the car and pulled her close.

"You look too sexy in that dress." I whispered in her ear. The surprised expression on Bella's face told me she felt exactly what that dress was doing to me.

To my surprise Bella slid her hand down my chest and not helping matters rubbed my hard on. "Maybe later we can do something about that?"

"Let's go before I change my mind." I grabbed her hand and led her to the front of the hotel.

We checked our coats in and made our way to the reception area where the party was taken place. After mingling for a bit and introducing Bella to some people we found our seats.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked Bella.

"A glass of wine would be nice."

After getting our drinks from the bar I made my way back to our table only to find Mike Newton talking to Bella a little close for my liking. And by the look on Bella's face she was not too happy either.

I cleared my throat but I guess Mike wasn't getting the hint.

"Mike?"

"Oh, hey, Edward, I was just talking to Bella here."

"I can see. Where's Jessica?" I said a little too coolly not knowing where this jealousy came from.

"I wouldn't know we broke up."

"Oh, well, that's too bad Mike, but lucky for you there's plenty of single ladies here tonight, except for this one here." I said placing my hand on Bella's shoulder and kissing the top of her head.

I guess douche Mike finally got the hint. "Well, it was nice talking to you, Bella. Bye."

I handed Bella her drink and sat down and noticed the relief in her expression.

"Thank you. He was really creeping me out." Bella said.

"I'm sorry, beautiful. I'll have to keep you close by from now on."

I pulled Bella into my side and kissed the top of her head. I heard Bella sigh and knew everything was perfect.

I introduced Bella to Peter and his wife, Charlotte, and they joined us at our table. Peter and I have worked together for a long time and we had become friends. Between the four of us, we spent the rest of the meal engaging in effortless conversation. Bella and I mingled while drinking, talking and dancing, but for the most just enjoyed each other's company.

We were having a lot of fun laughing and flirting and I could see Bella was relaxing more as the night went on. As the night progressed Bella would flirt more openly and whisper sexy things in my ear. I guess I wasn't keeping track of how much Bella was drinking and realized that Bella was a little intoxicated.

I figured this was time for us to make our exit since I didn't want Bella to be too embarrassed. We said goodbyes and made it back to my house in record time. I helped Bella out of the car since she was a little more tipsy then I realized.

"So big guy are we going to take care of this?" Bella said as she groped me.

Bella surprised me with her brazen behavior that I was stumped for a response.

"Umm...let's get you inside."

The entire time I tried to help Bella to my house she trailed kissing down my neck. This woman was driving me crazy and my control was about to break. We finally made it into the living room where I helped Bella out of her coat and sat down her overnight bag.

"I want you Edward." Bella whispered in my ear as she bit lightly on my earlobe.

"Bella…." I moaned.

I backed her up against the wall and lifted her hands above her head while trailing kisses up her neck. My mouth finally found her lips and I kissed her hard with all the passion I was holding back all night. I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and was granted entrance. Our tongues did an erotic dance taking what we wanted.

I put her hands in one of mine while my other had explored her body. I gently ran my hand up her sides stopping short of her breasts. My fingers lightly brushed against her nipple through her clothing while I trailed kisses down her neck. I gently moved the top of her dress to the side as I kissed the swell of her breast.

"Edward…." Bella moaned.

Something in my brain snapped. I shouldn't be doing this, not tonight. I slowly released her hands and cupped her cheeks.

"Bella, you have no idea how much I want you, but tonight is not the night. I don't want the alcohol to be clouding your judgement." Her face fell but I continued. "When we make love I want you to be waiting and willing. I want you to know the effect you have on me and enjoy every minute of it. I want to see the pleasure on your face when you come. I want it to be special." The last part came out as a whisper.

Bella sighed, rose up on her toes and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Edward, you are perfect."

I guided her to the bedroom dropping her bag on the bed. I showed her the bathroom and she grabbed some clothes and went to wash up and change. I pulled the covers back and got the bed ready for Bella. When she immerged from the bathroom in a tank top and lounge pants, looking sexy as sin, I knew it was going to be hard to resist her.

I helped her in bed and kissed her forehead."Night, beautiful."

"You're not staying?"

"I'll just be across the hall in the guest room."

"Please stay, Edward." She said softly jutting her lip out into a pout.

The pout did it to me and I gave in. I got under the covers on my side of the bed resigned to at least be close to Bella. Bella inched her way over to me laying her head on my chest and snuggling up.

"Is this OK?" Bella asked shyly.

"Perfect." I kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight, Edward."

I heard Bella's breathing even out and knew she had fallen asleep. I closed my eyes and let the night take me under with sweet dreams of Bella.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I woke early Sunday morning with Bella wrapped in my arms. I'm not sure how long I laid there watching Bella sleep and thinking about life, when I felt Bella stir. I snuggled her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

"Good Morning, Beautiful." I whispered into her hair.

"Morning." Bella mumbled.

"Did someone have too much to drink?" I chuckled.

"Ugh, don't remind me. Was I that bad?"

"Well there was the whole propositioning thing, but other than that I thought you were kinda cute drunk." I kissed her head lightly.

Bella put her head in her hands and mumbled to herself. I tried turning her to face me but she refused to budge. Finally with a little coercing I managed to turn her to face me.

"Bella, don't hide from me. Please." I tried to pry her hands from her face and finally succeeded.

"I'm so embarrassed. I don't normally act like that. I'm sorry."

"Bella, it was not that bad. Stop apologizing. Besides, I got to cuddle with you." I pulled her in a little closer to me and kissed her lips slow and gentle.

"Mmm... I like this. I could get used to this."

"Me too." I said as I pulled Bella closer.

I'm not sure how long we laid there; content to be in each other's arms, but eventually I knew we had to get up. Riley would be waiting for us to pick him up. Bella was going with us to pick a tree and then we were going to decorate.

"As much as I love you in my arms, we need to get up. Riley will be waiting. Do you want to use the bathroom first why I start some coffee?"

"Sure."

I made it to the kitchen and I started some coffee and just stood staring out the window thinking. I never heard the shower turn off or Bella's soft footsteps approach but I felt her warm, loving arms wrap around me as she kissed me softly on the shoulder.

"What are thinking about?" Bella asked.

"Nothing just things…what if Tanya tries to take Riley from me?"

"Look at me, Edward." Slowly I turned in her arms. "That is never going to happen. You are a great father and Riley has come so far, Tanya has no leg to stand on. Besides she left once what makes you think she will stay around."

"I'm not sure. I just worry sometimes."

"Don't. There is nothing to be worried about. I'm not sure what that woman is up to but she will never hurt you again."

"Are you coming to my rescue, beautiful?"

"You know it. I am here for you Edward, don't forget that."

"I won't." I kissed her lips softly.

"Now where's that coffee you promised?"

The rest of the morning went by in a blur as I showered, dressed and headed to my parents house to pick up Riley. When we walked into the house Riley flew into Bella's arms.

"Bella, I missed you." Riley said as he hugged her.

"I missed you too buddy."

"What about Daddy? Did you miss me?"

"I missed you too." Riley gave me a hug next.

"You ready to find a Christmas tree?"

"Bella's coming, right?"

"I sure am. Then I'm helping you decorate."

"That. Is. Awesome." Riley said excitedly.

After talking to mom and finding out Riley had a good night I thanked her and dad and we left to find the perfect tree. Riley finally picked out our tree after complaining that the others were not the right ones.

When I immerged from the basement steps with the tree ornaments, Bella was laughing and tickling a giggling Riley. The sight before me warmed my heart. It had been a long time since I saw Riley so happy. I knew right then and there that I had fallen hard and fast for this beautiful, loving woman and she belonged in our family.

"Daddy, help! Bella's tickling me." Riley said between giggles.

"Well maybe we should tickle Bella." I grabbed her and started tickling and then Riley helped.

"That's not fair, two against one." Bella giggled. I laughed but continued to tickle her.

"I give, I give. Please stop." Bella laughed.

"Next time you'll think before you attack Riley." I joked.

"Whatever."

I attacked Bella again. "Okay, Okay." Bella screamed in a fit of giggles.

Riley showed Bella his favorite ornaments as we decorated the tree. Bella asked about a few ornaments and there were some ornaments I chose not to use.

We talked and laughed and had a lot of fun just forgetting about everything else going on. It was time to get rid of the past and the start of new memories.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Happy Tuesday! **

**I really hope you like this chapter. I was sick last week and it was a killer to write this in time for a Tuesday posting, but I did it!**

**Since I was on a crunch to post this today my lovely pre-readers didn't have time to read it before I posted. But I love them anyway. Thank you to _emmacullen201_0 and _missouriangel_ for your continued help and support!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Tanya never liked to cook, amongst other things, so when Bella said it was one of her favorite things, I shouldn't have been surprised. Bella was nothing like Tanya by no means and I was glad. Bella said baking was one of the best things about the holidays.

My kitchen had been turned in to a baker's heaven but I didn't mind at all. Riley was excited to be spending some time with Bella and helping her make cookies.

"You've never baked before?" Bella asked.

"I might have helped my mother once or twice when I was little but nothing more."

"Well then you are in for a treat. Warm chocolate chip cookies from the oven are the best."

Bella started busing herself getting all the ingredients needed for her world famous chocolate chip cookies; her words not mine.

"Riley, are you ready to help?"

"Yeah!" Riley yelled excited to be helping.

Two hours later the kitchen was filled with home baked cookies everywhere. Except for the little tantrum Riley had over taking the cookies out of the oven, the day could not have been more perfect. Spending the day with the two most important people in my life was a great distraction.

Riley went off to play and Bella and I were finishing cleaning the kitchen. We moved together in the kitchen like two pieces of a puzzle who fit together perfectly.

I pulled Bella back towards my chest and wrapped my arms around her waist leaning my head on her shoulder and lightly kissed her cheek.

"I know we haven't talked about Christmas but mom and dad are having dinner and we would love for you to come. You can stay at my house Christmas Eve and then we can all drive to my parents for dinner Christmas."

"My mom is flying in to visit and we were just going to have dinner the two of us."

"Bella, you know Esme wouldn't mind if you and your mom came."

"I don't know."

"Please. It would give us more time together." I snuggled her closer and trailed kisses up her neck to the spot below her ear then nibble her ear lobe.

"Mmm…" Bella softly moaned. "You know, _you_ don't play fair."

"I never said I did." I turned her around in my arms to look at me.

"Okay, fine. If my mom doesn't have a problem then we'll be there."

"Good."

I slowly lowered my head and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Bella grabbed on to my shirt pulling me closer. Our tongues were intertwined while they explored each other's mouth. Bella sucked on my tongue making me moan. "Oh, God." This only encouraged Bella more. She started trailing kisses down my jaw, then neck, sucking lightly.

"Bella." I tried to say in a stern voice but it came out more like a moan.

She looked at me innocently. "What?"

I grabbed her hips and brought her closer showing her exactly _what_. My hands roamed up her back and down her sides. My hand instinctively cupped her breast and my thumb lightly rubbed her nipple. Even with all our clothes on I could feel her warm body and it turned me on more.

In the distance I could hear the faint call of my name which brought me out of my Bella induced haze. It was then that I realized we were not alone in the house. I rested my forehead to Bella's.

"I'm sorry." I kissed her lips once.

"Edward, it's OK. We both got carried away."

"I think we need some Edward and Bella time, and soon." I said wiggling my eyebrows.

As much as I didn't want to I pulled away. Bella swatted my arm just as Riley ran into the kitchen.

"Daddy, I'm hungry."

"How about I make you some dinner?" I asked him.

"I want real food."

"Riley, dinner is real food. I can make you grilled cheese or a hot dog." Riley was a very picky eater and unless I wanted hot dogs, grilled cheese or pizza every night, I made his meals special.

"I want Goldfish."

"Riley, Goldfish are not dinner. Your only choices are grilled cheese or a hot dog."

"I don't want anything." Riley stormed out of the kitchen but I knew he would be back.

"Does that happen a lot?" Bella asked.

"More than I like. There's nothing I can truly do except take it as it comes. Some things like fighting over meals are not worth it. Dr. Banner said I need to pick and choose my battles."

"I understand." Bella smiled but it looked forced, sad.

I touched Bella's cheek. "I know you're worried, I can see it on your face, but he's OK. He just needs to settle down and then he'll be back. How about I start dinner for us?"

"That sounds good."

I started dinner for Bella and me deciding on some chicken breast and vegetables. In the process Riley came back and had cooled off. He decided he wanted a hot dog, which was no surprise since he would live off them if he could. I made Riley his hot dog while the chicken cooked in the oven.

We ate with conversations of the upcoming holidays and what we still had left to do. After dinner, we watched a Christmas movie, one of Riley's choosing, and just relaxed the day away.

Bella left shortly after putting Riley to bed with nothing more than a simple goodnight kiss. All thoughts of earlier that day were put to the back of my mind. Bella and I would have our special time together soon enough.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Two days before Christmas Bella's mom arrived and was so happy to meet the two special men in her daughter's life. Riley was a little shy at first but he warmed up to Renee, especially when she said she had a special gift for him to put under the tree.

Christmas Eve we went to Alice and Jasper's house for dinner. Alice was her chipper self and I could see the glow in her eyes. Pregnancy looked good on her. Bella thought her mom might be taken back by all of my family but she was more outspoken then Bella and got along with everyone. I could only assume Bella's shyness had to have come from her father.

A short while after dinner we headed to my house since Riley needed to go to bed for Santa to come. He was so excited and happy Bella would be there when he woke in the morning. Riley put out cookies and milk for Santa and carrots for the reindeer. Bella and I read a few stories to him while Renee went to bed claiming my family tired her out. Finally after too many bedtime stories Riley fell into a deep sleep and Bella and I went back to the living room since we had a few gifts Santa needed to put together for Riley.

I pulled Bella close and kissed her forehead. "I'm really glad you stayed."

"I am too. Did you see how excited Riley was?"

"Yeah. I hope he has a great Christmas."

"Don't worry, he will. How about we get that play set together?"

"OK, Mrs. Claus, let's do it."

Finally after a lot of muscle and hard work we got Riley's new Batman play set together. We put the rest of his gifts under the tree and relaxed on the sofa for a little while.

I wrapped by arm around Bella and pulled her close kissing the top of her head. I'm not sure how long we stayed curled up on the sofa staring at the tree but eventually Bella let out a yawn.

"How about we go to bed Beautiful? We have a big day ahead of us."

"Being Mrs. Claus_ is_ tiring."

"Thank you for being here and helping."

"You're welcome." Bella cupped my cheeks and kissed me. It was a short and sweet kiss that left me longing for more but knew we were both tired.

Renee was sleeping in the guest room so after a little coercing on my part, Bella gave in and slept with me in my bed. She was worried Riley would get upset but I reminded her how exited he was to have her here. After changing I went to my side of the bed and climbed in and wrapped my arms around Bella. I needed to feel her warm body close and know she was safe in my arms.

"Goodnight Beautiful."

"Night Edward."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Christmas morning I woke to a bouncing and giggling Riley on my bed bright and early.

"Daddy, Bella, wake up! Santa left presents under the tree." Riley yelled excitedly.

"Were you a good boy? Are you sure he left you presents?" I said as I tickled Riley.

"Of course I was good."

I turned to Bella and kissed her cheek. "Merry Christmas, baby."

"Merry Christmas, Edward."

"I think this little boy wants to open his presents. What do you think?" I gave Riley another tickle.

"Daddy! Bella! Come on!"

Bella and I managed to get out of bed and follow Riley running down the stairs. The smell of coffee lingered in the air and Renee walked in the living room with two mugs of coffee just as we descended the stairs. "Thought you might need this." Renee handed Bella and me each a mug of coffee.

"Thank you. Merry Christmas." I gave Renee a kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Mom." Bella gave her mom a big hug.

"Daddy? Can I open my presents now?"

"Yes, just make sure you get the presents with your name on it."

Riley began ripping and throwing wrapping paper just to get to the gifts inside. It took him no time at all to get through his pile. He had had so many toys he didn't know what to play with first. Santa was good to him this year.

"I think there is a few gifts under the tree from me." Renee told Riley while pointing to three gifts in gold wrapping paper under the tree.

Riley opened the presents with such enthusiasm. There was a Lego set, a batman car with a batman figure and an orange duffle bag with SpongeBob on it.

Riley started to get upset with unshed tears in his eyes. I wasn't exactly sure what upset him. "It's not red."

Uh oh. I knew what was bothering him now. Riley only liked red things and the bag Renee had gotten him was not red but orange. I walked over to Riley and tried to sooth him.

"It's OK buddy." I rubbed his back.

"No, it's not! I don't like orange."

I looked at Renee and could see a little hurt in her eyes but I knew she was not used to Riley and all of his problems. I had learned to adjust and not let everything he said bother me, but Renee had only been in his presence for three days. Bella went to talk to her mom and explain more, why I tried to calm Riley down.

"Riley, it's Ok. Renee didn't know. How about we see if we can exchange it for another color?"

Riley was starting to relax and I could see the wheels turning in his head thinking if this was OK. It took him a while to think but finally after Bella talked to him he gave in.

"Okay, daddy." Riley said a little sadly.

"I think Renee needs a hug. Go give her a big hug and say thank you."

Riley gave Renee a hug and kisses and thanked her for the gifts. I know some people would have thought I may not have handled that situation exactly the way it should have been handled, but I guess it was my way of dealing with Riley. I know I should have corrected the way he acted but did he really know why he was so upset? Maybe he did, but maybe he didn't. In his world he just knew the color was not the correct one.

"Daddy can I give Bella her gift?" Suddenly Riley's mood was changed and he was excited to give Bella her gift.

"Okay. You know which one it is."

Riley got the small red package from under the tree and gave it to Bella. Riley snuggled up in her lap and helped her open the gift. When she opened the long blue velvet box she looked up at me with what I hoped was love in her eyes.

"Edward, it's beautiful."

"Open it up." Bella took the locket out and opened it, where she would find a picture of Riley and me.

"Do you like it Bella?" Riley asked.

"I love it. Thank you." Bella kissed Riley on the cheek and then got up and walked over to where I was seated on the couch.

"Will you put it on me?" Bella looked at me with tears in her eyes.

After putting the necklace on, Bella turned to me with tears down her cheeks. I cupped her cheeks and wiped the tears away and then kissed her lips sweetly.

"Thank you." Bella said as she hugged me.

"You're welcome baby."

I held her close wanting to say the three little words on the tip of my tongue but couldn't. After everything that Tanya had done I was so afraid to put my heart on the line even if I didn't want to admit she already had it.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

There was no more drama for the rest of the morning. I gave Bella her other gift which was a red sweater that I had helped Riley pick out and Bella had given me a wood frame with a picture of three of us from the pumpkin patch. Bella cooked us the most delicious pancakes for breakfast.

After everyone was showered and dressed we relaxed on the couch and watched the Disney parade on TV. As I looked around I realized this seemed so natural and wanted these Christmas memories to last forever.

Around one we loaded up the car and headed to the Cullen residence for Christmas dinner. Everyone would be there and I was looking forward to spending time with my family.

The Cullen household was filled with love and joyful Christmas spirit. Renee and Bella were welcomed with open arms as part of our family. We exchanged gifts, laughed and just had fun. This was what Christmas was all about.

We sat down for dinner around three where Carlisle said grace and then we all filled out bellies with delicious food Esme prepared.

"Bella, I love your necklace." Alice said from across the table with a bright smile on her face.

"Thank you. Edward and Riley gave it to me this morning." Bella said with so much pride while squeezing my hand under the table.

"Alice helped with the picture." I whispered in Bella's ear.

Bella turned to me with a big smile on her face and so much affection in her eyes. I leaned toward her and kissed her cheek gently.

The rest of the meal was filled with conversations of everything from Alice and Rose's pregnancies to the upcoming New Year's party Carlisle and Esme were having.

Since the woman had made dinner the men decided to be gentlemen and clean up the dinner dishes. We sent the woman with the kids to the family room. The kids would play with their new toys while the women would gossip and catch up. We would have dessert later since everyone was full from dinner.

The door bell rang shortly after I started the dishes and heard Alice say she would get it. In the midst of cleaning dishes I heard some commotion by the front door.

I could hear Alice yelling at someone but I couldn't tell who. "I don't care why you are here but there is no way in hell I am letting you in this house!"

As I started to head for the door I heard the other person and knew this was not a confrontation I was looking forward to, especially today.

"It's Christmas and I want to see my son."

"I don't give a damn." Alice yelled back.

I touched my hand to Alice's shoulder. "Alice, I'll take care of this. You need to calm down; it's not good for you or the baby."

"I want to know what this witch is doing here."

"Alice, baby, please listen to your brother." Jasper pleaded with her.

"Fine." Alice turned and stormed away.

I turned to Jasper and told him with my eyes and a nod that I would be fine and he needed to go after Alice.

I finally turned to the woman standing in the doorway and let all my pent up anger loose. "What the hell are you doing here, Tanya!"

"Not that you care, but it's Christmas and I came to see my son."

"See Tanya that's where you're wrong. I do care, very much so. And there is no way in hell I'm letting you see Riley."

"He's my son!" Tanya yelled and I almost laughed at her.

"Really Tanya, because last I heard you actually needed to be a mother to have a son. You haven't been around in nine months. So that makes you nothing to him."

"Edward, I'm sorry I left, but I really would like to see Riley. I miss him."

"Save the theatrics for someone who cares. You made your decision now you must live with it."

Before Tanya had time to respond I heard Bella. "Riley, come back and play, daddy will be right back."

"I need to say goodbye…Daddy?"

Bella looked at me with sad eyes trying to convey that she tried to stop him. Riley ran to me and stopped in his tracks. He looked at me, then Tanya, then back at me. "Daddy, please don't leave me like mommy did."

I turned and knelt in front of Riley so I was eye level. "Daddy's not leaving. I would _never_ leave you."

Riley had tears in his eyes. "But mommy left and _she_ never came back."

"Mommy's right here." Tanya said to Riley and I wanted to throttle her. Was she serious with this shit?

Riley was crying and getting more upset by the minute. "You left me. You didn't love me."

"I do love you." Tanya said to Riley which only brought on more tears.

"Riley why don't we go see if Grammy has cookies for us?" Bella said trying to sooth Riley.

"NO! Daddy's going to leave just like mommy did." Riley was now in hysterics.

"Bella, take him to see my mom and I will be there in a minute."

Bella picked up Riley who was crying and yelling for me. She talked gently to him trying to sooth him as she carried him away. I knew once he was in the other room with the rest of the family they would calm him down.

I turned to Tanya and glared at her. If looks could kill I would have bored a hole in her.

"Tanya if you would have stayed around to find out what was wrong with Riley you would have known that he as Aspergers. Don't know what that is? It. Is. Autism!" Tanya looked at me with a surprised look. "That's right, Riley has Autism. I am telling you right now, that boy has gone through a lot these last few months and you are not going to come here and disrupt his life. Can't you see what you are doing to him? Do us all a favor and sign the divorce and custody papers and leave us all alone."

Tanya just stared at me with a dumbstruck look on her face. "Now I would appreciate if you leave so that we could at least salvage the rest of our Christmas holiday."

"I'm sorry." Tanya said the same words she had said when she left the first time and I wasn't that surprised. Then she turned and walked to her car.

I headed back to the family room to make sure Riley was OK. Riley was sitting in Bella's lap while she rocked him, rubbing his back. She looked up at me when I walked in the room and had unshed tears in her eyes.

"Is he OK?"

Bella whispered. "He fell asleep."

Esme came over to me and hugged me. "Sweetie, are you OK?"

"I will be." Even as I said the words I wasn't so sure.

* * *

**Reviews are Greatly Appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am sorry there was no update last week. I have had a case of writers block and holidayitis. On top of that i have been having back spasms and it's hard for me to sit to long in front of the computer.**

**I want to thank all my readers who are sticking with the story. Thank you for reading and reviewing. You all rock! I appreciate all the comments and suggestions.**

**Thank you to _missouriangel_ for her ongoing encouragment and suggestions. You rock!  
**

**Because of the holiday I can almost guarantee I will not update next week but will try my hardest to get one out soon.**

**I hope you and your family have a Merry Christmas and a very happy New Year!**

**On with the chapter...**

* * *

Sometime after the Tanya incident, as we're calling it, we left my parents house. Bella and Renee decided to stay with Riley and me another night claiming we needed the company and support. I selfishly did not argue.

Bella had driven home telling me I was in no mood to drive and I didn't even hesitate to accept. Everything else happened in a blur. I barely remember putting Riley to bed and crawling into bed myself. I'm not sure how long I had been lying here wrapped up in Bella's arms but it felt good. I must have slept all night since I could see the first signs of sunlight coming through the blinds.

I shifted my body so that I wasn't crushing Bella and laid her head on my chest. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me sleepily.

"Hi." I said as I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey, yourself. How do you feel?"

"Relaxed, much better than last night. Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being there for Riley, for me and for just being you."

"Silly man, I thought you would have figured it out by now. I want to be here, for you _and_ Riley. You both mean a lot to me." Bella kissed my nose.

I snuggled Bella closer loving the feel of her warm body against mine. "You mean a lot to us too."

Our conversation was cut short by a little boy who was excited to see us. Riley jumped on the bed and then climbed up to Bella and gave her a kiss. "You stayed."

"You bet and guess what? We have the whole day to play with all your new toys."

"That. Is. Awesome." Riley said excitedly.

"Do I get a hug too?"

"I'm sorry Daddy." Riley gave me a great big hug and kiss.

"How about I make breakfast? Do you want pancakes?"

"Yeah, but I like the way Bella makes them. She makes funny shapes."

"I can make funny shapes." I said with a pout.

In the end Bella's pancakes beat mine and she made Riley funny shapes and Renee, Bella and me had blueberry pancakes. I did have to agree with Riley, Bella's pancakes were much better than mine. I guess I was going to have to keep her around, even if just for her cooking skills.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bella and Renee left later that day to go back to Bella's apartment even after I explained there was plenty of room for them here. They said they loved their time with Riley and me but wanted some mother daughter time.

The week between Christmas and New Year's was spent lounging around the house playing with Riley and his new toys. He loved his Batman play set and it keeps him occupied for long periods of time.

Bella and Renee stopped in a few times during their shopping trips and even stayed for dinner a couple nights. They even took Riley shopping with them one day and he was one happy child. He loved being with Bella and spending time with her. Even when Tanya was in his life she never spent that much time with Riley so Bella was like the mother her never had. Renee was like another grandmom to Riley too. While they went shopping she spoiled him and gave Riley just as much love as Bella, treating him just like her own grandchild.

Tanya hadn't made another appearance since Christmas and I was hoping she came to senses and signed the damn papers. Jasper had told me not to worry, everything would work out. After the holidays if we didn't hear anything from her we would start pushing for a hearing which eased my mind a little.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tonight was New Year's Eve and Esme and Carlisle were having a party at their house. It was nothing spectacular, just family and a few of their close friends. The kids would have their own sleepover party and fall asleep early while the adults would party later, so everyone was going to be staying over their house including Bella and Renee. I was looking forward to kissing Bella at midnight and having her in my arms in my bed, even if I longed for more.

"Daddy, when are we going to Grammy's?"

"We have a few more hours. Do you want to watch a movie you got for Christmas until we have to leave?"

"Can we watch Toy Story 3?"

"You bet. Go get it from under the tree."

After I put the movie in I plopped down on the couch and Riley curled up into my side and we watched Toy Story 3. It was times like these I truly treasured.

Around four I piled our stuff in the car and Riley and I headed to my parent's house. Bella and Renee were meeting us there. The car ride was filled with Riley's excitement of staying up late with his cousins. I knew he would never make it to midnight but I would never shatter his dreams.

Riley ran in the house as soon as the car was in park and headed straight for the family room where his cousins probably were. I looked around and noticed Bella wasn't here yet and disappointment filled me. I couldn't wait to see Bella, it had been almost a week since we were actually alone and that was too long for my liking.

I grabbed our bags and headed for the house. I didn't see anyone as I walked in the house so I headed upstairs to drop the bags off. When I headed back down I almost collided with Emmett.

"Hey bro. How you holding up?"

"Fine, as long as Tanya doesn't show her face tonight."

"If the witch knows what's good for her she'll leave us all alone."

"I hope so. I can do without another holiday being ruined."

I left Emmett in search of the rest of the family and found them in the family room. As soon as I walked in Esme looked up and walked over and hugged me.

"Sweetie, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing OK."

"Edward, everything is going to be fine. I feel like next year will be the start of new beginnings and good things will happen."

"I hope so, mom." I kissed Esme on the cheek.

I turned to Alice and smiled. They say that pregnancy made a woman glow and that is exactly what my sister did. She looked so happy. "So little sis, how are you feeling?" I kissed Alice on the cheek.

"I'm doing good, not too much nausea. What about you? You holding up OK?"

"I'm doing fine. As long as the wicked witch of the west stays away tonight I'll be great."

"I don't care if I'm pregnant or not, if she shows her face she's going to regret messing with my family."

"Is big bad Alice going to stand up for her big brother?" I said mocking her and receiving a glare in return.

"Don't mess with me Edward. You may older and bigger but I still know how to hurt you."

I grabbed Alice in a hug. "I love you, sis."

"Love you too."

Emmett walked in the room with Rose not far behind. "What I miss?"

I just rolled my eyes at Emmett who was just an overgrown child. Egging him on I said. "Nothing but some love between siblings."

"Hey."

"I love you too, Emmett." Alice gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Our simple sibling teasing continued while the kids laughed and played. Esme had left to finish getting dinner ready and eventually Rose and Alice left to help her.

I was getting a little anxious that Bella was still not here. I then heard the angelic voice I had missed, coming from the kitchen. I made my way to the kitchen and found that Renee and Bella had arrived and were talking to the Cullen women.

I quietly walked in the kitchen and wrapped my arms around Bella from behind and kissed her neck. Bella sighed and relaxed in my arms. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hey."

"Did you just get here?" Bella nodded and relaxed more in my arms. I turned her around and gently placed a kiss to her lips lingering a little. I rested my forehead to hers and sighed. I was content to stay like this but then I heard a throat clear. I looked up to see a grin on Alice's face and just rolled my eyes at her.

Dinner was filled with talking and laughter as everyone enjoyed another great meal by Esme. The conversations were light and no one talked about the Tanya situation, which I was grateful for. I looked around the table and smiled at how blessed I was to have all these wonderful people in my life.

Bella squeezed my knee under the table. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing, really." I kissed Bella's cheek

I hope Bella knew Renee and her were part of this family just as much as everyone else. I knew deep in my heart she was my future and I needed to find the courage to tell her how much I cared for her. Hell, I just needed to tell her I loved her but I wasn't sure how she would react and if she felt the same way.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Esme and Carlise had invited a few of their close friends so Renee and my parents were gathered in the family room having a party of their own. Renee was staying tonight, as well as Bella, so I didn't have to worry about her getting home safely. Mom and Dad would make sure their friends made it home.

As the night went on the kids became tired and I knew they were fading fast. They went upstairs and got ready for bed to have a little sleepover of their own. When they were all settled into their beds and goodnight kisses were given, the three couples descended to the basement.

Alice had this vision of playing drinking games but hadn't thought the idea out far enough.

"Alice do you really think it's fair to play drinking games when you and Rose can't drink?" Jasper asked.

"You and Emmett can drink for us."

"I still don't think it's fair." I said.

After a heavy argument with Alice over playing drinking games when two of the six people were pregnant and couldn't drink, we settled on a non drinking game.

"Edward you always cheat." Emmett said.

"Emmett, you are such a child. How am I cheating at Pictionary?"

"There is no way Bella figured that out so quickly." Emmett whined.

"You're just jealous." Bella added.

"I want Bella on my team."

"Hey, you can't just ditch your wife." Rose gave Emmett the evil eye.

"Sorry babe, but Bella is good. Especially if she can figure out what Eddie is drawing."

"My drawing is not bad. Bella and I are just a good team." I pulled Bella close and kissed her cheek.

"Okay love birds enough of that." Alice joked.

We continued playing our game and eventually switched teams. Rose was not at all happy but was cheerful when we beat Emmett. I guess in the end Emmett was just that bad and no one could help him.

It was getting close to midnight so we cleaned up and put the TV on to watch the ball drop. Alice had planted herself on Jasper's lap on the recliner, Rose had forgiven Emmett and was curled up on his lap on the sofa and Bella and I were cuddled under a blanket on the floor with Bella on my lap.

Bella shifted on my lap and I groaned which only egged her on more. Apparently Bella though it was amusing and was fighting with fire. She wiggled her ass again and I had to bite my lip to hold in a moan.

"Bella." I whispered in her ear trying to be stern.

Bella surprised me by reaching behind her and rubbing my now rock hard dick through my pants. She kept rubbing me while I tried to control the urge to moan or scream. Bella just giggled like she was laughing at something on TV.

I looked around and noticed the other couples were wrapped up in their own little worlds and not paying attention to anything else.

Bella surprised me more when she slowly unbuttoned my button and lowered my zipper then slipped her hand in my pants and grabbed my dick in her hand. I knew I should stop her but apparently my brain was not working and I couldn't. She worked her hand up and down, gripping it with the right amount of pressure and I thought it was pure torture what she was doing.

"Bella, please." I begged. Not sure if I was begging her to stop or begging her to make me come.

Bella started to work me faster and faster and I could hear in the far distance the countdown to midnight. I kissed Bella's neck as she continued to work me holding back my moans. I knew I was on edge and ready to explode and hoped Bella never stopped. Then Bella's hand was gone and I thought I would die but she turned in my lap and her hand returned to my dick.

Five…Four…Three…Two…One and then I was coming and Bella kissed me capturing my moans working me into oblivion. As I slowly came down from my high I opened my eyes to see a smug smile on Bella's face. I rested my forehead to hers.

"Happy New Year, Edward."

"Happy New Year, baby." And I knew it was going to be a good year.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Happy New Year to everyone!**

**I get so excited when I read all your reviews and try to answer all. I love comments and suggestions, it's what makes a writer better.**

**I have to give a Big, Big, Thank You to _missouriange_l for helping me with this chapter. Without her it wouldn't be what it is. Thank you so much for all your help and encourangement. You Rock girl!**

**I hope you enjoy and on with the chapter!**

* * *

I looked around the room and noticed the other couples were in their own world and not paying any lick of attention to Bella and me. I quickly shifted Bella on my lap and adjusted the zipper and button on my pants. I just hoped no one noticed what happened earlier.

I whispered in Bella's ear. "Maybe we should take this to our room." Bella's cheeks turned a sexy shade of red and she just nodded.

We made our way to the other couples saying our goodnights and wishing them Happy New Years.

"Goodnight." Alice said and when I looked up at my sister she had a mischievous grin on her face and then winked at me. I thought I was going to die of embarrassment.

With Bella tucked into my side we walked to the family room to say goodnight and well wishes to our parents.

I walked to my mom and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Happy New Year, Mom."

"Happy New Year, sweetie."

"Happy New Year, Son." Carlisle shook my hand and gave me a man hug.

"Thanks, Dad. Bella and I are heading to bed. I just wanted to say goodnight."

Esme gave me another hug and kissed my cheek. "Goodnight, Edward."

I turned to Bella and found she was still talking to Renee. I walked over and slid my arm around her waist and brought her closer to my side. Bella sighed.

"Happy New Year, Renee."

"Come here you." Renee said as she pulled me from Bella's side and hugged and kissed my cheek. Over Renee's shoulder I could see Bella's smile and she just shrugged.

"I was just telling my mom we were heading to bed." Bella said.

Renee pulled Bella into a hug. "Goodnight, sweetheart. Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight." I said once more before I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her to the steps.

As soon as we closed the door to the bedroom I pulled Bella hard to my chest and brought my lips to hers in a passionate kiss. "It took forever to get here."

"It was only ten minutes, Edward." Bella laughed.

"Too long." I said as I kissed Bella again.

I started backing Bella up to the bed. "What you did to me earlier…"

Bella blushed and I whispered in her ear. "I want to touch you Bella. I want to make _you_ feel good."

Bella stopped when her legs hit the mattress and I looked at her with hooded eyes. "Can I touch you, Bella? Can I make you feel good?"

"Yes..." Bella moaned and that was all the encouragement I needed.

I gently pushed on Bella's shoulders for her to lie back on the bed. She slipped her shoes off and shimmied up the bed. I took my shoes off and lay down next to her and took her mouth in mine. My hands moved up her body exploring her curves until my hand came in contact with the underside of her breast. I brushed her breast with gentle fingers, teasing as I caressed her making sure to pay homage to both breasts. I plumped her nipples and gently squeezed with my finger and thumb bringing them to full attention.

"Edward…"

As I took her lips again my hand moved down her body as I worked the button and zipper of her pants. I pushed her pants over her hips and down her legs. I caressed her thighs and gently squeezed her ass all while our tongues explored each other's mouths.

Slowly back and forth I palmed her belly just above the waistband of her panties, caressing, but not quite touching where I knew Bella needed it.

"Edward, please…"

"What do you want Bella?"

"Touch me."

I slipped my hand in her panties and instantly felt the curls of her mound and how wet she was. I teased her slit up and down and then slowly slipped a finger inside. Bella moaned and grasped the mattress with both hands. I worked my finger in and out while trailing wet kisses down her neck.

"Bella you feel so good."

I slipped a second finger in coating my fingers with her essence while my thumb rubbed her sensitive bud. Bella's hips bucked off the bed and with the sounds Bella was making I knew she was close.

I nibbled Bella's ear. "Let go, baby. I want to feel you come on my fingers.

I gently put more pressure on her clit and felt Bella spasm around my fingers. I knew my words sparked her orgasm and when she cried out my name I was lost. Seeing her come was the most erotic thing I had ever seen.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

After the events of earlier we decided we needed to clean ourselves up and agreed separate showers were in order. After showering I climbed into bed to wait for Bella to finish. When she immerged from the bathroom in lounge pants and a white tank top by body reacted.

"You're killing me here, woman."

"It's what I live for." Bella giggled.

"Come here."

Bella joined me under the covers and I placed a gentle kiss on her lips. I wanted to know so much more about this beautiful woman beside me.

"Were you as beautiful when you were younger as you are now?"

"No." Bella whispered and I could hear her hesitation and see the sadness in her eyes. I rubbed her back waiting and giving her encouragement to continue. Bella sighed and continued.

"I wasn't what you call skinny." Bella hesitated again but then continued. "Up until my sophomore year of high school I was chunky and had acne problems. All through elementary and middle school I was picked on and ridiculed."

"I'm sorry, baby." I kissed the top of Bella's head.

"For a while I let it rule my life but then I decided this was not who I was on the inside. With a little help I made it through and it made me who I am to today."

"You are one remarkable woman. That's what I love about you." I could not believe those words left my lips. If Bella noticed she didn't say anything.

Bella kissed my lips lightly. "Ok, enough gloomy thoughts. Now tell me, I bet you were a ladies' man back in the day."

I chuckled. "Not as many as you are thinking."

"Are you going to spill?"

"I dated a few girls in high school but nothing serious. Tanya was my first real relationship and look how that turned out."

"What Tanya did was not your fault but I'm still surprised at the rest."

"Why does that surprise you so much?"

"Because look at you, Edward. What woman could resist you?"

I had to laugh at that. I kissed her nose and lowered my voice seductively. "How about you? Can you resist me?"

"You're too sexy for you own good, Edward."

"So are you, beautiful."

Well into the night we talked and laughed about anything and everything, learning more about each other than before. With every new thing learned about Bella I fell in love with her more. Sometime around two in the morning we finally gave in to exhaustion and fell asleep content in each other's arms.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I could feel the warm sun on my skin and slowly opened my eyes to the morning sun coming through the blinds. Bella was fast asleep next to me and I took the moment to really look at her. I felt like a voyeur watching her sleep so peaceful but could not take my eyes off of her. She was so beautiful and sexy and led with her heart. She not only cared about me but my son too. I knew in that moment that I could not love another woman like I loved her.

Bella stirred and finally opened her eyes and looked so cute half asleep. "Good Morning."

"Morning, beautiful." I kissed her lips softly and smiled lovingly at her.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"What's got you smiling?"

"You, my love." I cupped Bella's cheeks in my palms and looked her in the eyes trying to convey what I was feeling.

"I love you Bella."

A single tear fell down Bella's cheek. "I love you too, Edward."

As soon as the words left her mouth my lips ascended on hers with all the love I was holding back. The kiss was slow and sweet and was us showing what the other meant.

All too soon Bella broke the kiss and looked up at me with so much love in her eyes. "I love someone else too you know."

My heart in my throat, I froze, not comprehending what she was saying. "What?"

Bella giggled and kissed my nose. "Silly man, I love Riley too."

Right at that moment I could not have loved this woman more and knew that this was the beginning of a great year.

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you to all of my readers who are sticking with the story.**

**A BIG thanks to _missouriangel_ for her suggestions and insight and for helping me get through each chapter.**

**After receiving a mixed review I would like to post a disclaimer. I am not a trained professional who deals with autism. I am a mother of an autistic child. Each and every autistic child is different and I am writing a story based on my family's experiences with autism. My child is on the low end of the spectrum so he does not have the same challenges as autistic children on the other end of the spectrum. If you would like to learn more about Autism you can check out my profile for links to informative sites.**

_**April is Autism Awareness Month and during the month of April 2011, Fandom Gives Back hopes to raise much needed funds benefiting Autism Research. Authors will be providing a one-shot or short-story that will be a part of a .pdf compilation. With a minimum donation of $5, you will receive the collection beginning April 1st. Please donate to this great cause. Spread the word.**_

**Now on with the chapter and a surprise POV.**

* * *

_**Edward POV**_

Two weeks has passed since Bella and I expressed our feelings and except for innocent kisses and touches nothing else happened like New Years. No matter where we were or what we were doing, it seemed we never had time for us to be alone. Bella and Edward time was much needed.

Tanya was still MIA and that brought on an onslaught of emotions. I felt like she was lurking in the shadows waiting for her chance to strike and I needed to watch my back. When she reared her face, it was going to be an evil fight.

Riley was adjusting very well to his school environment. Since he was surrounded by other special kids it seemed a little easier for him to adjust. Although he still had some issues he was doing exceptionally well. In just eight short months Riley would be attending Kindergarten at a regular school as long as all his evaluations were good. The teachers were very optimistic that he would have no problems and it would benefit him in the long run.

Bella and I settled into a familiar routine and today was no exception. Riley and I were going to her apartment for Sunday dinner. The weekends were time for us to reconnect and spend time together. Bella always made sure to include Riley and was becoming more and more a part of our family.

"Daddy, is it time to go to Bella's?"

"Not yet bud." I ruffled his hair. "After lunch we'll go."

"Can't we go now? I want to see Bella." Riley whined.

"I do too, but it's still early. Bella is still sleeping and then she has a few things to do before we go over."

"Why?" The never ending questions of a six year old.

"Riley, let's go eat breakfast and then get cleaned up and ready for Bella's. It will be time to go soon enough. Okay?"

"Okay." Riley said flatly but I knew he just missed Bella and wanted to see her. If he only understood that his Daddy felt the same way.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The morning went by a little slower then I would have liked. We ate our breakfasts, cleaned up and dressed for the day. It was still early when we finished so Riley played with some toys while I did some work on my laptop.

After I finished up a few last minute issues with one of my designs that needed to be taken care of, I noticed it was after two.

"Riley clean up your toys and then we can leave."

"Yeah!" Riley jumped up and screamed.

Riley couldn't seem to sit still, fidgeting, luckily the drive to Bella's wasn't long. As soon as the car stopped in front of her apartment, Riley had is belt off and running for Bella's door.

"Riley, wait for Daddy." That didn't stop him since he was already at her door knocking.

Bella opened the door with a bright smile on her face. "How are my guys doing?"

"Bella!" Riley wrapped his arms around Bella's middle and hugged her.

Bella giggled. "I missed you too Riley."

Riley let Bella go and I enveloped her in a warm hug and kissed her cheek. "Hey, beautiful."

"I missed you, Edward."

"Me too baby."

As soon as I was fully in her apartment my mouth watered to the delicious smells in the air.

"Something smells good."

"That's just the chicken in the roaster. I hope you brought your appetite."

"Bella it smells delicious." I pulled Bella close again and whispered in her ear so that only she could hear. "I brought my appetite, but not for food."

"You are so bad." Bella smacked my arm.

"That's why you love me."

"Yeah, yeah." Bella giggled. "Since it's still a little early and dinner isn't done yet, why don't we walk down to the park?"

"Can we daddy? Please!"

"It's not too cold today, so why not."

Bella grabbed her coat and keys and we headed out. I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers and Riley grabbed Bella's hand. The park was not too far from her apartment so in no time we were there.

Riley let go of Bella's hand and ran straight for the swings. "Bella can you push me, please?"

I loved how Riley was becoming so close to Bella. She was giving him all the love that his own mother neglected to give and it warmed my heart.

_**Tanya POV**_

I have no idea what crawled up my sister Kate's ass today but she is on my last nerve. She says she's tired of me free loading in her apartment. She wants me out. Nice sister she is. Now I have to look for a job and a place to stay, if I want to stay in this good forsaken town.

Like this day could not get any worse, what the hell is this?

I slowed my car and took in the scene before me. Riley looked happy being pushed on the swings, by who I assume was Edward's girlfriend, and Edward of course looked sexy as ever.

Well didn't they just look like one big happy fuckin' family. _My_ family. That was supposed to be me. Not _her. _

Riley is my son and I will be damned if I am going to let another woman take him away from me. Just wait until she gets her wake up call.

_**Edward POV**_

"Ready to head back?" Bella asked.

"Sure."

The hairs on my neck stood up and I had the distinct feeling we were being watched. I shivered at the thought. I looked around but didn't really see anything out of place.

"You okay?" Bella asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Just getting a little cold."

Bella grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek. "Well then let's go get warmed up."

I pulled Bella close. "How do you suppose we do that?"

"With hot chocolate of course." Bella looked at me with a big smirk on her face.

I lowered by voice for only her ears. "Not what I had in mind."

Bella just shook her head and turned to Riley. "Ready to get some hot chocolate?"

"With marshmallows?"

"For you, anything." Bella said taking Riley's hand.

"That. Is. Awesome." Riley said excitedly.

We walked the short distance back to Bella's apartment where she made us all a mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows. She even put extra in Riley's mug making him feel extra loved.

When we were warmed and had finished our mugs, Bella and I finished dinner up while Riley relaxed and watched a movie. We worked side by side in comfortable silence steeling innocent touches every now and then.

Bella went out of her way again to make Riley feel special when she mad him a special hot dog dinner, since he didn't eat chicken. We ate together catching up on things that happened during the week.

"Bella, daddy said I can join t-ball in the spring."

"That is so cool. Can I come to your games?" Bella asked.

"You can come with Daddy."

"I would love that." Bella said.

After helping clean up the dishes we all settled in on the couch for a movie. We snuggled close and enjoyed being a family. And that was what Bella was, family. She was the glue that held Riley and me together.

My life was finally coming together and I just hoped that whatever was to come, we could make it through it.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you to all of my readers who are sticking with the story. I love all your reviews!**

**Last week I had no beta and now I have 2 betas and a pre-reader. ****I will be re-posting older chapters that have now been beta'd.**

**A BIG thanks to _missouriangel_ for her suggestions and insight and for helping me get through each chapter. HUGE thanks to my 2 new betas, _SingleStrand_ & _Kare831_, for making my writing look pretty. Make sure to check out Kare831's story Perfect Game.**

**April is Autism Awareness Month and during the month of April 2011, Fandom Gives Back hopes to raise much needed funds benefiting Autism Research. Authors will be providing a one-shot or short-story that will be a part of a .pdf compilation. With a minimum donation of $5, you will receive the collection beginning April 1st. I will be donating a one-shot for the cause so please donate to this great cause and make sure to spread the word.**

**Now on with the chapter...  
**

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

Why does it always seem like Mondays are the worst day of the week? Is it because everyone is starting a new week and getting over their weekend or is just a logical thing?

It seemed today was just one of those Mondays. The students were extra rowdy from the weekend and took a while to settle down. One student decided to hit another because he felt like it, and the bathroom in the Teachers' lounge decided to back up.

On top of all the exciting things happening with school, I missed Edward. I don't know if it was the extra special bonding yesterday with my two guys or if I was just having a bad day and needed him to make it all better.

I needed some supplies to round out my miserable Monday so I was heading to the grocery store. I knew ice cream was not the answer, but it would help just a little.

After grabbing a cart and heading to frozen foods, I stopped abruptly when my cart was struck.

"Do you like being a home wrecker?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't pretend you didn't hear me. Do you like playing the happy wife and mommy with my family?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but if you would excuse me." I tried to go around the woman, but she stopped me from moving.

"Are you sleeping with Edward? _Technically_, we are still married."

All the blood drained from my face and I stood frozen in place. I was finally face to face with Tanya and couldn't form the words I wanted to say.

"Do you think he's really going to cut me out of his life? We have a child together."

"You may have a child together but you walked out. Do you really think you have a right to be in their lives? You gave up those rights when you walked out on your family."

"You think I don't have rights? Well you're wrong; I'm Riley's mother, not you."

"You know what? I'm done fighting with you. Move out of my way."

As I maneuvered around Tanya, I heard her say over my shoulder. "Edward still loves me. Why do you think the papers aren't signed yet? Think about that, bitch."

I was beyond angry and I just needed to get away and out of this store. I fled from the store as fast as I could. As the tears flowed down my face, Tanya's words stuck in my head. Does Edward really still love her? Is that why she's still around?

Through blurry vision, I finally made it home and curled up on my couch. I'm not sure how long I stayed there but eventually exhaustion took over and I fell into a deep sleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I was jarred awake by an insistent ringing sound. After gathering my bearings, I realized I had fallen asleep on the couch and the ringing sound was the phone. I took a glance at the clock which read six am and wondered who could be calling this early.

"Hello," I said, a little groggy.

"Oh, thank god."

"Edward? What's wrong?"

"You haven't been answering your phone and I got worried. You always call before bed." I checked my cell and noticed I had three missed calls and three messages.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I must have fallen asleep on the couch and never heard the phone ring."

"Baby, it's fine. You're safe and that's all that matters. Are you feeling okay?"

"I just had a bad Monday and was really tired."

"You wanna talk about it?"

I wasn't in any mood to tell Edward about my Tanya encounter. I think I was more afraid of what the answer would be. "I really should get ready for work."

"OK. Love you baby. I'll call you later."

"Love you too. Bye."

_**Edward POV**_

As I hung up the phone with my love, I had the feeling that there was more going on with Bella than she was saying. I'd hope she knew she could talk to me about anything and I would always be there for her. I would just need to give her some time and then hope she would feel comfortable talking to me.

The following week went by in record time. Before I knew it, it was Friday and I couldn't wait to see Bella. Every time I talked to her during the week, she seemed off. We hadn't seen each other since Sunday and I was hoping a little bonding time with me and Riley would help her.

I asked her if she wanted to spend the night with us and she seemed reluctant but my Cullen charm persuaded her. So now I just had to make it through the rest of the day, which was much harder than I expected.

After picking Riley up from my parents' house, we headed for the grocery store to pick up some necessities. I figured we would order Chinese and I would make her a nice breakfast in the morning.

"Riley, what do you want me to make you for dinner?"

"Can I have Cheese-Its?"

"That's not dinner; how about pizza?"

"Is it triangle?"

"I'll make sure I get a round pizza for you."

Riley still had some issues, like his eating habits, but we were making progress. I had read that Autistic children had similar eating habits. Some kids would not eat certain foods because of the texture or the taste. I'm not sure what category Riley fit into, but hoped we could find a way to expand Riley's eating habits.

I was just finishing up putting the food away and starting Riley's pizza, when there was a knock at the door.

"It's Bella!" Riley yelled.

"Remember what I said about answering the door to strangers? Wait for Daddy."

"But, it's Bella."

"You don't know that Riley. Now let's go check."

I opened the door and Riley ran to Bella and wrapped his little arms around her middle.

"I told you it was Bella."

Bella said hesitantly, "Were you expecting someone else?"

I kissed Bella on the cheek. "Just you, beautiful."

Bella's expression changed so fast, if I wasn't mistaken I could see relief in her eyes. I'm not sure what that was about but later when we were alone we would talk.

"I thought we would order Chinese. Is that okay?"

"That actually sounds good."

"Let me drop your bag in my room and then we can order. Do you mind checking on Riley's pizza in the oven?"

"Not at all."

Riley finished his pizza in record time and went off to his room to play. Bella and I settled on the couch waiting for our food to arrive. I snuggled Bella into my side and kissed the top of her head.

"So Jazz says he's giving Tanya one week to sign the papers and if she refuses, we'll take her to court."

"Really?" Bella asked surprised.

"Yes really. I can't wait to get Tanya out of my life for good."

"I just thought you wanted Riley to have Tanya in his life."

"Hell no! She made her choice a long time ago. Riley is better off without her. Besides," I pulled Bella closer, "he has you."

"Oh."

"Bella, I thought you knew how important you are in our lives; I love you, Riley loves you."

"I love you too. I'm sorry. I just had a lot on my mind this week."

"Well you know what? I think we should plan a weekend away together, just you and me."

"That sounds perfect."

I lowered my mouth to Bella's and took her lips in mine. They were soft and warm and so intoxicating. I licked her bottom lip with my tongue and pushed into her warm heat. Bella sucked my tongue and I thought I would come right there. I gently pulled back and rested my forehead to hers.

"God, I missed you," I said breathlessly.

"I missed you too."

"Are you really okay? You've seemed off all week."

Bella grabbed my face in her hands, rubbing her thumbs on my cheeks. "I'm fine now, but I do need to tell you something."

I was about to tell Bella to continue when I heard Riley call me from upstairs.

"Hold that thought beautiful."

I kissed her forehead and got up to see what Riley needed. Just as I was heading up the stairs, the doorbell rang.

"Bella, do you mind getting that? It's probably dinner. I left money on the table by the door."

I took the stairs two at a time to find Riley standing by the bathroom door. It looked like he was trying to undo the button on his pants.

"I need to go potty."

"Do you need help with your pants?"

"I can't get the button."

"Okay. Do you want Daddy to help?"

"I'll get it."

Riley wanted to do things for himself, but sometimes it broke my heart to see him so frustrated. He kept trying and still couldn't get it. I knew if I didn't help him soon there was going to be a puddle in the hallway.

"Please let Daddy help?" I walked over and helped with the button and pushed him gently into the bathroom.

"Riley, you know it's okay to ask for help."

I was going to continue when I thought I heard yelling downstairs.

"Riley, wash up when you're done."

I was heading back down the steps and as I got closer to the bottom, I could hear loud voices.

"You're not wanted here. You need to leave."

"You think you can wiggle your way into his life. Well you're wrong."

"Edward doesn't want you in his life. You should do us all a favor and leave town."

I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight before me. Tanya was in Bella's face trying to intimidate her while Bella was standing her ground.

"What are you doing here, Tanya?"I asked, completely floored she would show her face here.

"I came to talk to you, Edward."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"You can't really mean that."

"I do. Tanya, you need to leave."

"Not until you hear me out."

"Tanya, let me make this perfectly clear. I do not want you in my life. You made your choices, now you need to live with them."

"I made a mistake. I still love you."

I ignored her trying a new tactic."Sign the papers Tanya or I'll see you in court."

"Edward, I know you love me still."

"LEAVE! NOW!"

Tanya started to back away, but before she left she said over her shoulder, "This isn't over."

I closed the door and thanked god Riley didn't hear the commotion and was still upstairs.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked.

"Yeah."

"I saw her the other day at the grocery store." Bella blurted out and she seemed nervous, waiting for my reaction.

"Is that why you've been upset all week?"

"Partly."

I closed the distance between us and cupped her face in my hands and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I can only imagine what she said to you. Whatever she said, she's wrong."

"I know now," Bella said softly.

"Bella, you have to trust me. I love you more than anything and nothing Tanya says or does is going to change that."

"I'm sorry, Edward. I should have told you."

"I'm not mad. You just need to talk to me, baby."

"I know."

I kissed her lips gently, trying to take away all of Bella's doubts and show her just how much she was loved.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I have no excuses for not posting last week except RL is kicking my ass. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, story alert, author alert, or made this your favorite. You all rock!**

**Thank you to _missouriangel_ for her suggestions and insight and for helping me get through each chapter. HUGE thanks to my beta, _SingleStrand_, for making my writing look pretty and for all your suggestions and help.  
**

**April is Autism Awareness Month and during the month of April 2011, Fandom Gives Back hopes to raise much needed funds benefiting Autism Research. Authors will be providing a one-shot or short-story that will be a part of a .pdf compilation. With a minimum donation of $5, you will receive the collection beginning April 1st. I will be donating a one-shot for the cause and I new story ideas. If you suggest a story idea I go with, I with give you a pre-read of it. Please donate to this great cause and make sure to spread the word.**

**Make sure to check out Kare831's story Perfect Game. It may not be your cup of tea but after reading it, it soon became mine.  
**

**Now on with the chapter...**

* * *

This week had been a draining week for all involved. I could see the dark circles under Bella's eyes and knew she hadn't slept well all week.

"Why don't you relax in a warm bath, baby. I'll clean up the dinner dishes and meet you in bed."

"How about you leave the dishes for tomorrow and join me instead?"

"As much as I would love to, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why? We're two consenting adults."

"Bella, that has nothing to do with it. I think you've had an emotional week and that's not the answer."

"It sounds more like you don't want me," Bella whispered and tried to storm off.

I grabbed her arm and turned her to face me and cupped her cheeks in my hands, looking deep in her eyes.

"Baby, you have no idea how much I want you. I don't want to fight with you tonight. I want to hold you in my arms and just be there for you. Can we do that?"

"I'm sorry, Edward. You're right. I'm just so frustrated."

"I know baby. Go upstairs and relax for a while in a warm bath, and I'll be up shortly."

"I love you, Edward." Bella kissed my lips gently.

"Love you, too."

I busied myself cleaning up the dinner dishes and putting away the left over Chinese food. It seemed neither of us had much of an appetite after Tanya showed up. Once the kitchen was clean, I quietly checked on Riley, pulled the covers up, and gave him a kiss on his head.

Bella was still in the bathroom, so I grabbed my stuff and went to the guest bath for a quick shower. As the warm water hit my back I realized I was tenser than I thought.

As I tried to let the warm water relax my muscles, I thought about the past week and how worried I was worried about Bella. Tanya showing up tonight didn't help my anxieties. Tanya was becoming a serious problem that needed to be taken care of, and I think a visit with my brother-in-law was needed immediately.

I slipped out of the shower, feeling no relief, dried and made my way back to the bedroom. Bella was still gone, but I could hear movement in the bathroom and knew she would be emerging soon. I slipped under the covers and laid on my back staring at the ceiling, thinking of my next move with Tanya.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella said softly, as she made her way to the bed.

"How I should deal with Tanya."

"Did you come up with anything?"

Bella began to slip in bed and laid her head on my chest and I sighed, content to have her in my arms.

"I think I should talk to Jazz and see what he thinks. Do you mind if we go there tomorrow?"

"If it means getting Tanya out of our lives sooner, then not at all. Besides, I could visit with Alice while the boys play. I do miss the pixie."

"Then it's settled."

I placed a kiss to Bella's lips and pulled her closer. I could feel her relax in my arms and her breathing even out, and I knew she had fallen asleep. Exhaustion from the passing week had finally caught up with her. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me over, too.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I wasn't sure what time it was, but I relaxed into the pillows and wrapped my arm around Bella tighter letting my mind wander. Thoughts of how I could be alone with Bella to show her just how much she was loved filled my head.

I felt Bella stir in my arms and shift to look at me with a smile on her face.

"Morning."

"Morning, beautiful." I gently kissed her lips.

"What's going on? I can see the wheels turning in your head."

"Well, I came up with an idea. What about Valentine's Day weekend?"

"What about Valentine's Day?" Bell asked, confused.

"What if we go to my parents' cabin that weekend? I could ask my parents to watch Riley, and we could head up right after you get done with school. We would be alone to do whatever we wanted." I wiggled my eyebrows and had a big grin on my face.

"You don't have to convince me anymore."

"Great! Now come closer and kiss me."

Just as Bella's lips touched mine, the bedroom door flew open and there was a small little boy climbing up the bed.

"Daddy, Bella, it's morning."

"Good morning, Riley. Come give me a hug." Bella said as she opened her arms for Riley.

"Do you want to see Aunt Alice, Uncle Jazz and Bradon today?" I asked Riley as I ruffled his hair.

"Yeah!"

"Let's go make some pancakes and Daddy can call and make sure they'll be home."

"Can you make funny faces again?"

"You bet."

"That. Is. Awesome."

"I'll be down shortly."

"Take your time." And with that Bella took Riley's hand and they headed downstairs.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

After making a few calls, I headed downstairs and as soon as I hit the bottom stair, I could smell the mouthwatering scent of Bella's blueberry pancakes. I made my way to the kitchen and the sight before me made me smile.

There was a stack of pancakes on the table with a plate of sausage next to it. Bella had Riley on her lap and was showing him how to cut his pancakes. Riley's eyebrows were furrowed in concentration while he tried his hardest to cut his own food.

"Bella, I can't do it."

"Yes you can. You are such a big boy." Bella kissed his cheek.

"The knife won't work."

"Here let me help." Bella placed her hand on Riley's hand and helped him cut.

At that moment, Bella looked up and smiled and couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey bud, you're doing great," I said, encouraging Riley.

"Daddy, look, Bella helped me."

"I see."

I placed a kiss to Riley's head and sat down next to Bella and grabbed some food.

"Alice said she's looking forward to seeing us. Oh and we're on for Valentine's."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Mom said she'd love to take Riley for us."

"I'm going to Grammy and Pop's?" Riley asked, excited.

"Not today. We're going to go to Uncle Jazz and Aunt Alice's today."

"Yeah! I get to play with Bradon."

We finished up breakfast and then got cleaned up to go to Alice and Jazz's house. The morning had been great so far, and I hoped Jazz could make my day much better with insight to the whole Tanya debacle.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The short ride to my sister's was filled with meaningless chatter and laughter. Bella knew how to make us laugh and put a smile on our faces.

As soon as the car was parked, Riley was bolting for the door. I walked around the car and helped Bella out; hand in hand, we walked to the door.

"Hi, Aunt Alice. I came to play with Bradon."

"Well give me a hug first." Alice opened her arms for Riley. He gave her a big hug and then ran off to find Bradon.

"Hey sis, how are you?" I gave Alice a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I'd be better if my brother and best friend called more," Alice said, with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I have no excuses for not calling," Bella said, a little embarrassed.

"You can make it up to me by going shopping."

"Alice you know how much I hate shopping."

"I know, but you'll do it 'cause you love me."

"Fine Alice."

The little pixie clasped her hands together and jumped up and down. "Great! Tomorrow I'll be there in the morning."

I giggled and Bella glared at me. "It's not funny, Edward. You'll pay for that."

"What? I had nothing to do with it."

Bella just ignored me and then turned to my sister." So Alice, how are you really? You look great."

"Thanks. Although right now I just feel fat and bloated."

I wrapped my arm around Alice's shoulders and pulled her close. "You're beautiful sis. The baby will be here soon."

"Did I tell you? It's a girl."

"That's wonderful! Congratulations!" Bella gave Alice a hug.

"Jasper's having a hard time. He said he needs to get the shot gun out."

Of course Jazz would think that. "He'll be fine."

"Who will be fine?" Jasper asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"So, a girl?"

"Man, don't remind me."

I laughed and slapped him on the back. "It'll be okay."

"I'll make sure to remind you when it's your turn."

With Jazz's comment, I stopped dead in my tracks. I really never gave a lot of thoughts to mine and Bella's future past the whole Tanya situation. I knew I loved her and wanted her in our lives, but now in light of Jazz's comment, new thoughts were stirring in my brain. I wanted Bella to be my wife, a mother for Riley and most of all, I looked forward to the day when it _was_ our turn.

Bella touched my arm and brought me out of my haze. "Are you okay?'

I turned and smiled. "I'm perfect."

"Bella let's go check on the boys and we can catch up. We'll leave the men to talk."

The girls left the kitchen and I started in on letting Jazz know everything of the past week. He patiently listened while I explained everything from Tanya confronting Bella at the store to her showing up at the house.

Jasper was quiet for a while, but eventually he spoke. "I may be able to work the divorce faster, but custody is going to be a little trickier."

"She can't get custody of Riley!"

"Calm down. I didn't say she would, Edward. I just think it's going to be harder since for some reason she wants to fight us on that."

"I don't get it. She left almost a year ago and _now_ she wants to be in his life."

"Maybe something triggered her coming back. Whatever her reason, it looks like we might have a fight on our hands."

"Jazz, I don't know what to do. If she keeps showing up and leaving, it's going to traumatize Riley more. Isn't there anything you can do?"

"Let me see if I can get your divorce fast tracked. We might be able to get a mediation hearing in the next week or so if Tanya will agree. I know you probably don't want to hear this but, maybe if we give her a big settlement, she might sign the papers faster."

"I'll do whatever it takes. What about the custody?"

"I may be able to get a petition that she can't see Riley until we have the mediation. They should grant it on the grounds of Riley's condition."

"Do whatever you have to do. I trust you, Jasper."

With that, Jasper went to make a call and I headed to find Bella and Riley, the only things that could take my mind off of this mess.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: A day late is better than nothing this week, right? ****RL is kicking my ass so please be patient with me if I don't post on time. I may not be able to keep my Tuesday schedule but will try my hardest.  
**

**Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, story alert, author alert, or made this your favorite. You all rock! Keep the reviews coming. Let me know how I'm doing.  
**

**Thank you to my beta and pre-reader team_, missouriangel, kare831 & singlestrand_ for helping me get through each chapter and making my writing look pretty.  
**

**April is Autism Awareness Month and during the month of April 2011, Fandom Gives Back hopes to raise much needed funds benefiting Autism Research. Authors will be providing a one-shot or short-story that will be a part of a .pdf compilation. I will be donating a one-shot for the cause and I need new story idea. If you suggest a story idea I go with, I with give you a pre-read of it. ****With a minimum donation of $5, you will receive the collection beginning April 1st. ****For more info see the FGB blog at http:/thefandomgivesback (dot) blogspot (dot)com/. ****Please donate to this great cause and make sure to spread the word.**

**Now on with the chapter...**

* * *

_**BPOV**_

I knew Edward needed to talk to Jasper, but I was hesitant to leave him. After all the events of the past week, I needed the comfort of being near Edward, but Alice was determined to drag me out of the kitchen for some girl talk.

"So Bella, how are you really?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You know you can talk to me."

I knew I couldn't hide anything from Alice, even if I wanted to. Alice would listen and be there for me, so I actually wanted - no needed - to talk to her. Who knew more about the whole Edward and Tanya situation than Edward's sister?

"Alice…"

I had been holding all these emotions inside for so long and not once thinking of talking to my best friend. I knew Alice would be there for me so I couldn't hold back anymore, and the dam just broke. The tears just came fast and hard and I couldn't even care to stop them.

Alice pulled me close and hugged me. "Aww, sweetie. Let's go upstairs and talk."

I felt so worn out that my legs felt weak to the point I thought I would collapse. Alice wrapped her arms around my shoulders and helped me up the stairs to her bedroom. She told me to stay right where I was on the bed until she checked on the boys and made sure they were okay.

I waited patiently for Alice to return and when she did, I could see the worry on her face, which only started the sobs again.

Alice dropped to her knees in front of me and clasped her hands in mine. "Bella, talk to me. What has you all upset?"

"I don't know…everything."

"Okay, just start from the beginning."

So I gave Alice all the details of the events of last week, not leaving anything out. I told her of my encounters with Tanya, school and my insecurities of not trusting Edward and his feelings for me. She listened as patiently as she could to everything I said, all the while keeping all her emotions hidden until I was finished.

"Bella, I don't know what that bitch Tanya is up to, but my only guess is she doesn't want Edward to be happy. You're going to have to learn not to take anything she says to heart."

"I know, but what she was saying seemed so convincing. I mean, she is Riley's mother."

"That's where you're wrong, Bella. A mother is someone who is there for their child and will protect them at all costs. She left Riley when he needed her most and is now causing him more pain, reappearing when he is finally adjusting. You have been more of a mother to him in the few short months you've known him than Tanya ever was."

"I do love him, more than anything."

"I know you do, sweetie. That's why you have to believe in yourself. Trust what you have with Edward. I see how he looks at you and know that he never looked at Tanya that way. He really does love you."

"I love him too, Alice. I guess sometimes I just need to be reassured. You know…"

"Bella, my brother is not him. He would never do that to you."

"I know." I said softly.

"Have you talked to Edward?"

I knew exactly what Alice was referring to, without her even saying. "No, but I'm going to tell him soon. I need to get it out in the open if I want to get over my insecurities."

"Edward will understand and if I know my brother, he'll want to kick his ass."

"Whose ass am I kicking?" Edward said, leaning on the door jam.

"Nobody in particular." Alice tried to divert the conversation away from me.

"Everything okay?" Edward asked.

I looked up to see Edward's eyes filled with worry and concern. "Just girl talk. So where's Jazz?"

"He's making some phone calls."

"Well how 'bout we check on the kids and then decide on dinner." Alice said, as she got up and headed for Bradon's room.

Edward stepped aside to let his sister by and then held his hand out for me. I slide my hand in his and he pulled my close for a hug. "Sure you're okay?"

I gently kissed his lips. "I'm fine. Let's go check on the boys."

Although I could still see concern in Edward's emerald eyes, he nodded and we followed Alice down the hallway. After checking on the boys, we headed to the kitchen where we decided on lasagna for dinner.

We needed a few things to make our dinner, so Alice and I left the guys to watch the boys while we headed to the grocery store. It was a short trip and we were there in no time, too bad getting in and out of the store wasn't going to be easy.

As we went aisle by aisle gathering items, I noticed her in the frozen foods before Alice did. I wanted to leave and avoid a confrontation, but it was inevitable once Alice noticed her too. Once Alice was determined to do something, it was hard to change her mind.

"Alice, I think that's a bad idea."

Alice either didn't hear me or ignored my comment and steered the cart right up to her.

"I don't know what you're up to Tanya, but you need stay the hell away from my family. They don't need you in their lives."

Tanya spun around a glared at Alice. "You know, I never liked you as a sister-in-law. It's a good thing for me you have no say whose lives I'm in."

"You have no idea what pain you are causing that sweet little boy. Why can't you just do the right thing?"

"That's right Alice, he's my son, not Edward's bimbo's," Tanya said as she pointed her manicured nail right at me, "and I will not let her weasel her way into his life."

"You know what Tanya, I've had enough of your shit. You left Edward and Riley, never looking back, and now after almost a year, you want them back. I don't know what kind of fantasy world you live in, but that's not how it works in the real world. Edward doesn't love you, nor does he want you in his or Riley's life, so the sooner you figure that out the better everyone will be."

"You have no idea what you are talking about."

"Don't I? He's my brother, I saw what you leaving did first hand, and I know Bella is the only thing that has made him happy in a very long time. Think about that tonight when you crawl into your lonely bed."

With that, Alice maneuvered the cart past Tanya toward the next aisle. It seemed Tanya needed the last word, and we heard her call out, "You bitch," but Alice ignored her and moved on.

"Well that was interesting." I turned to Alice, who had a smirk on her face.

"I've wanted to tell that bitch off ever since she sunk her claws into Edward. I knew from the start she was no good."

"You're amazing Alice."

"I do what I can."

Alice was an amazing person and I was glad she was my friend and part of my family. She had a lot of confidence standing up to Tanya and I was so proud to have her in my life.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Jazz, you should have seen your wife. She was amazing."

"I bet she was." Jasper pulled Alice closer and gave her a kiss.

"I was just protecting my family."

"As much as I appreciate it, you could have been hurt, sis. You are pregnant, remember?"

"Edward, you overreact too much. I was fine."

"I just worry about you."

"I know and I love you too." Alice gave Edward a big hug and kiss.

"So Bella, are you okay?" Jasper asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little shaken up from seeing her but then again, big bad Alice was there to protect me."

"That's right and don't forget it," Alice said and I just laughed her off.

As soon as we walked in the house, the guys could sense something happened and were right on us. We explained the confrontation and how Alice had stood up to Tanya. I could see the concern in Edward's eyes for not only his sister but me and tried my best to reassure him everything was fine. _For now._

Alice and I busied ourselves making dinner and the guys set the table. Riley didn't eat lasagna and we didn't want Bradon to feel left out, so we made a special pizza dinner for the boys, while the adults enjoyed the lasagna.

Dinner was relaxing, enjoying simple conversations and reconnecting with friends and family I missed over the past few weeks.

All through dinner I felt gentle touches or caresses on some part of my body. Whether it was Edward's way of reassuring me or himself, that everything was okay, I loved the connection.

Just then, I looked over at him and saw so much love in his eyes and thought I would become a pile of goo. I leaned over and kissed his lips gently. "I love you." I whispered.

Edward had a big smile on his face and said, "I love you too."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The ride home was a quiet one with only the sounds of a sleeping child in the back and soft music through the radio. Edward had his fingers intertwined with mine and was rubbing circles on the back of my hand. I wasn't sure if he was quiet because something was bothering him or if he was just lost in thought.

Soon we pulled up to my apartment and I slowly turned to Edward, unable to take the silence anymore.

"Edward, what's bothering you? You've been so quiet ever since Alice and I came back from the store."

Not making eye contact Edward said, "Baby, I'm sorry. I've just had a lot on my mind."

"You know you can talk to me, right?"

Edward was still staring forward, and I wished so much he would open up to me. When he finally turned and looked at me, I could see so much emotion in those emerald eyes, it broke my heart.

I grabbed his face in my hands, rubbing my thumbs on his cheeks. "You're scaring me. Please talk to me."

A lonely tear fell down his cheek, and I gently wiped it away with my thumb.

"I'm so scared, Bella. I don't know why Tanya's doing this. What if she gets custody? I don't think Riley will be able to handle that."

"Oh, Edward." My own tears started to fall. "You have so many people fighting for you. We won't let it happen."

"But there is still a possibility."

"Listen to me Edward. There is no way the court can possibly give her custody. She left, with no communication, for almost a year. She may have given birth to him but she is not his mother. No mother in their right mind would be able to leave her child, especially when they needed her most. The court will see how well Riley has adjusted and will hopefully acknowledge that Tanya coming back into his life will just cause him more problems."

"I hope so," Edward whispered.

I kissed Edward's lips gently. "I know so."

"I love you so much, baby. Thank you for listening and being there for us."

"I love you too. I'll always be there for you and Riley."

I gently kissed Edward's lips but was taken back when he nipped my bottom lip. Edward's tongue swept along my lower lip, exploring every inch, before he took it between his lips and sucked. This ignited a moan from deep in my throat, which only aroused Edward.

I strained against him as if I couldn't get closer and ran my hands up his shoulders into his hair, urging him closer. What had started as a soft gentle kiss become more urgent. Any show of patience or moving slowly had disappeared when he plunged his tongue in my mouth, taking control of the kiss. We explored each other's mouths fervently, letting everything disappear around us.

Both of us needing air, Edward was the one to break the kiss, slowly and gently pulling back and resting his forehead to mine. "You're killing me woman."

"Me? You started this," I said, stifling a giggle.

"I'm sorry baby. I can't think straight when you kiss me."

"I know what you mean."

"You better go before Riley wakes up."

I gently kissed his lips one more time. "I'll call you tomorrow night."

"Have fun with Alice tomorrow."

"More like torture than fun."

Edward giggled then placed a sweet kiss to my lips. "It won't be that bad."

"I love you."

"Love you too baby."

I could feel Edward's eye's on my back as I walked to my apartment door. As I opened the door and waved him off, I silently entered my place, wishing I didn't have to sleep alone tonight.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I was jarred awake by an insistent banging noise coming from somewhere in my living room. I jumped from bed walking towards the noise to find it was someone banging on the door. I glanced at the clock, which read eight, and wondered who the hell was knocking this early in the morning.

The banging became louder. "Hold your horses, I'm coming."

I opened the door to see a very energetic Alice. "It's about time. You must sleep like the dead."

"Alice, you do realize it is only eight in the morning."

"Of course, silly. I thought we could have breakfast before shopping. Plus I needed to make sure you dressed appropriately."

"There's nothing wrong with the way I dress, Alice."

"You need to expand your wardrobe to more than jeans and tees," Alice said with mock disgust.

"It's too early and I need caffeine to argue with you."

"Go get dressed and we'll feed your caffeine fix." Alice giggled. "Oh and by the way, I always win."

I decided on my most comfortable jeans and a blue long sleeve tee, not caring what Alice thought, and quickly showered and dressed. Alice was scrummaging through my closet when I emerged from the bathroom.

"Alice, what are you doing?"

"I'm surveying your clothes, seeing what you need."

"Get out of my closet and leave my clothes alone."

"You're no fun, Bella," Alice said, with a pout.

"I agreed to shopping today. Isn't that enough?"

"I guess, for now."

After enjoying a great breakfast at the diner and catching up, we headed to the mall for a day of torture, Alice style.

For most of the day, I watched as Alice shopped, every now and then giving my opinion. Alice insisted on picking a few tops for me to try on, which at first I argued I didn't need, but eventually I had to admit were actually cute.

"Alice, do you think we could stop for some lunch?'

"Fine. But once we're done we're going there." Alice pointed to a very upscale lingerie store.

I shook my head. This is where I drew the line. "I don't think so Alice."

"You do, and we will."

"Alice…" I whined.

In the end Alice won, she always wins. When we finished lunch, we headed to the store of unmentionables, where Alice tortured me some more.

"I think you should try this on Bella." Alice held up a skimpy teddy that I had no interest in trying on.

"Alice, be serious. There's nothing to it."

"Exactly, Bella. Just think what Edward would do if he saw you in this."

"You do realize you're talking about your brother, right."

"Yes. It doesn't bother me as much as you think. Besides, I want to see you both happy."

"Fine, but there's no way I'm trying that black thing you're holding."

"You're no fun."

Alice was all for helping me find the perfect lingerie to knock Edward out. She had me try on lots of things, most of which I would never be caught dead in.

In the end, I settled for a few bra and panty sets and a black teddy that I knew would definitely drive Edward wild.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for no update last week. I was trying my hardest to post but ****RL is kicking my ass so please be patient with me if I don't post on time.  
**

**Thank you to everyone who has stayed with the story. ****You all rock! ****I love reading all your reviews so keep them coming. Let me know how I'm doing.  
**

**My first four chapters have now been beta'd and re-posted with not many changes. Thank you to _SingleStrand_ for taking the time to beta them. You rock bb!  
**

**Thank you to my beta and pre-reader team_, missouriangel, kare831 & SingleStrand_ for helping me get through each chapter and making my writing look pretty. Each of you have a different part in helping me get through each chapter and I thank you from the bottom of my heart!  
**

**April is Autism Awareness Month and during the month of April 2011, Fandom Gives Back hopes to raise much needed funds benefiting Autism Research. ****For a list of authors and more info see the FGB blog at http:/thefandomgivesback (dot) blogspot (dot)com/. ****Please donate to this great cause and make sure to spread the word.**

**I really wanted this chapter to include their weekend away but too many details, so it will be next chapter, I promise.**

**Now on with the chapter...**

**

* * *

**

_**EPOV**_

Bella and Alice had gone shopping for some girl time, so Jazz called and asked if I wanted to come over and watch the game. I'm not a big football fan, but since I hadn't spent time with Jazz besides going over the divorce, a day of hanging out might be good for me.

Since leaving Bella last night, I couldn't seem to get the kiss we shared or her out of my mind. The way she made me feel when I was close to her, was nothing I ever felt before not even with Tanya. There seemed to be this magnetic force that pulled us together and ignited a fire in me.

Sleep was hard to find and the hard on I went to bed with didn't help matters. I felt like a horny teenager needing to masturbate, and the thought had crossed my mind, but in the end I decided to tough it out.

After Riley and I ate breakfast, I helped him get ready and decided a warm shower might help my tense muscles relax. The hot spray against my back felt awesome and seemed to be helping but I was still tense in other areas. Relief seemed so far away.

Images of Bella popped in my head not helping the situation, making me rock hard again. I knew my own hands were not what I wanted but I desperately needed to relieve the tension. I grabbed my straining erection and more images appeared in my head images of things I wanted to do to Bella.

I worked myself up and down faster and rubbed my thumb over the head, feeling the tightness building in my balls, the beginnings of my release. I imagined Bella bent over the couch while taking her from behind, and that's what did me in. I moaned Bella's name and came hard against the tiles.

Resting my head against the wet tiles I wondered where this need came from. After finally getting my breathing even, I quickly finished showering and got dressed. I went in search of Riley so we could head to Jazz's. He was sitting in his room watching Mickey Mouse, none the wiser his daddy just jacked off in the shower.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Hi Uncle Jazz, where's Aunt Alice?"

"Hey bud. Aunt Alice went shopping with Bella. It's just me and Bradon. He's up in his room waiting for you."

"Okay." Riley ran off in search of Bradon.

"He seems to be doing really well."

"He is. That's what has me so concerned about Tanya's motives."

"Hopefully the judge will see us soon. I can't imagine what this is doing to you. "

"I hope so, man. I just want it over with. It's been dragging on for too long."

"Grab a beer and we'll watch some football," Jasper said, after grabbing a beer for himself.

After each of us grabbed a beer, Jazz picked up the bowl of chips and I grabbed the dip and we headed to the living room. Jazz sat in the recliner while I opted for the couch and settled in front of the big screen for some football. The Super Bowl was right around the corner, so there were only two games on today, neither of which were our team.

At half time, Jazz went to check on the boys, and I went to grab some more beer and snacks. I was just placing the beer on the counter when the back door opened.

"Anybody home?" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett, what's up?"

"Ah hell, damn pregnancy hormones. Rosie told me I was driving her crazy and to leave, so Lilly and I left her to relax."

"Daddy, you know you said a bad word, right?"

"I'm sorry princess."

Just then Jazz walked in. "Hey bro, what's up?"

"Rosie needed some rest."

"Hi, Uncle Edward, Uncle Jazz."

"Hey Lilly Bear, daddy driving mommy nuts?" I asked and Emmett flipped me the bird behind her back.

"Lilly, the boys are upstairs playing. You think you can keep them in line?"

"I'll try my best Uncle Jazz," Lilly replied as she ran out of the kitchen.

"Emmett, grab a beer and come watch the game with us."

"Where's sis?"

"She's spending some girl time with Bella, shopping."

"Man I feel for her. Alice is brutal, man."

"Yeah, a real spitfire but I think Bella can handle her."

Emmett claimed the seat next to me on the couch and we all relaxed back into the game. The guys were not that talkative, which was fine by me. Spending time with my brothers was what I needed to get my mind off things.

"How are you and Bella, Eddie?"

"Emmett, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't call you Eddie. So you gonna answer my question or just bitch about the nickname?"

"We're fine."

"Just fine? Do the deed yet?"

"Really Emmett? You're like an oversized, horny teenager."

"If the shoe fits." Emmett had a big toothy grin on his face. "Besides, Rosie's withholding it so I feel I should live vicariously through you."

"Whatcha do to piss her off, Em?" Jazz asked with a smirk.

"I didn't do anything. Like I said before, damn pregnancy hormones."

"Ah man, they don't seem to be bothering Alice." Jazz wiggled his eyebrows.

"You know I'm right here and you're talking about my baby sister. I don't want to think about her sex life."

"We're just having fun, Edward. It's so easy to get you riled up. So seriously, how are you and Bella?" Jazz asked, with concern etched on his face.

"We're doing great, I think? I mean, she's really great and I love her so much, but this damn Tanya shit is really stressing. I'm so afraid she's going to get fed up and leave. I don't know what I'd do if she left."

"Ah man, have you talked to her?"

"A little. I mean she says she's okay, but sometimes I feel like she's holding something back or maybe I'm overreacting, as usual. And to answer your question, no we haven't done the deed."

"Well maybe that's your problem, Eddie. You're both sexually frustrated."

"Yeah, cause sex is the answer to everything. Grow up, Em."

"Maybe if you shoot your load, you can get that stick out of your ass."

I flipped him the bird on that comment. If he only knew I did just that this morning in the shower.

"I'm just saying."

"So, Alice says you're going to the cabin Valentine's weekend."

"Yeah, I'm hoping a little alone time is what we need."

"Alice said she seemed excited to go away. It'll be good for both of you to get away."

"Yeah, and maybe you can get laid, Eddie."

I know Emmett was only trying to rile me up and I had to laugh at the irony. I actually did want to take the next step with Bella, but I wasn't one hundred percent sure she did too. I really needed to talk this out with Bella, alone, and see how she felt.

We ordered pizza for us and the kids and watched the second game. The banter back and forth between the guys continued, making me realize I really needed this time with my brothers.

Just as I was ready to get Riley and leave, Alice walked in the door from her day with Bella.

"Hey guys."

"Hey sis. Have a good day?"

"I did."

"I hope you didn't torture Bella too much."

Alice stuck her tongue out at me. "Now I'm not gonna tell you what Bella bought."

"Like you would've told me anyway."

"Don't worry. You'll be thanking me soon," Alice said with a big goofy grin on her face.

We said our goodbyes and headed home. After getting Riley bathed and ready for bed, I settled on his bed to read him a story. Riley snuggled in my side as I started reading, and before the story was finished, he was sound asleep.

I kissed the top of Riley's head, tucked him in and headed to my bedroom just as the phone rang. I looked at the caller id and smiled.

"Hey baby. Have a good day?"

"It was good to spend the day with Alice. The shopping-not so much fun."

"Ah baby, I'm sorry. Alice says you bought some things."

"She didn't tell you, did she?" Bella asked nervously.

"No. But she did say I would be thanking her."

"I don't know about that, Edward."

"Bella anything you wear I'll love. You know these next two weeks are gonna kill me thinking about what you bought."

"We'll see."

"So how was your day?"

"I spent the day with Emmett and Jazz watching mindless football. It was actually relaxing."

Bella and I continued chatting for a little while longer and then said our I love you's and hung up. Valentine's Day was two weeks away and it couldn't come fast enough.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The next few days were spent working or taking Riley to school. With all the new clients our firm had taken on, it was becoming busier, so I was spending extra hours at the office. There wasn't much time to spend with Bella in the evening, so we kept in contact touch either by phone or text.

Thursday night, my sister called pissed off, saying Tanya was a certifiable nutcase. It seems my soon to be ex-wife filed a police report against Alice for the incident at the grocery store. Tanya went to the police station claiming that Alice threatened her and she was afraid for her life. The police didn't do much since Alice never touched Tanya, but they had to file it, since it was a complaint.

Over the weekend Bella and I decided to spend some time with Riley, since the following weekend we would be away for three days. We spent the time watching movies, playing games and even had pizza and ice cream.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

There were only five days till my weekend away with Bella and I needed to confirm some last minute plans and preparations. I made dinner reservations for Friday night at a romantic restaurant that I thought Bella would love, where we could talk and enjoy ourselves alone. I checked out events around the cabin and found a wine and chocolate event that I knew Bella would enjoy. I wanted to make this entire weekend special and show her how much she was loved, so everything needed to be perfect.

Each day went by so slowly, so when Friday morning arrived, I had so many emotions - happiness, nervousness, excitement -swarming in my head. I had to take Riley to school, finish up some work at the office, drop Riley's stuff at my parents and food shop, all before I picked Bella up at four o'clock.

"Riley, remember you're staying with Grammy and Pop for a few days while Daddy is gone?"

"Is that tonight?"

"Sure is bud. Get whatever toys you want to take so I can pack them with your clothes."

"Can I take my Batman set?"

"How about something smaller?"

"But I want to take my Batman set."

I really didn't want to lug the big set, but if it would make him feel at home and not give my parents a hard time while I was gone then what the hell.

"Okay, but only the Batman set and figures go. Grammy has lots of other toys for you to play with there."

After getting Riley's stuff packed, we loaded up the car and drove to his school. It was a short ride and after signing in, Riley grabbed my hand and escorted me to his classroom.

"Riley, give me a hug and kiss. I won't see you till Sunday so you be good."

"I will."

"I love you, bud. You can call me if you need me, okay?"

"Okay. I love you, Daddy."

I gave Riley one more kiss and hug and was surprised he wasn't more emotional. It had been a very long time since I had been away from him for so long and I think that's why I was so emotional. With one last look, I left him with his class and turned towards the exit, hoping he was okay without me for three days.

My parents' house was on the way to the office, so I stopped to drop off Riley's stuff before going in. I hoped I could drop in and out in no time, so I could get to the office and leave at a decent time.

I grabbed Riley's bag and play set and headed for the house. When I walked in the back door I found my mom at the sink doing the morning dishes.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey sweetie. What brings you by so early?"

"I didn't want to make it harder with Riley, so I said goodbye to him this morning. I brought his clothes and Batman set."

"He'll be fine, Edward. I don't want you to worry."

"Okay… but call me if he really gives you a problem."

Esme shut the water off and dried her hand and walked over to me, cupping my cheeks in her small hands.

"Riley will be fine. I want you to relax and have a good time with Bella. You both need this. Now give your mom a kiss and I'll see you Sunday night."

"I love you, Mom. Thanks for this."

"I love you too. Now go have fun." Esme kissed my cheek and gave me a hug and then pushed me out the door.

Another thing done and now I was off to the office to catch up on some last minute work to get done. I guess hoping for an easy morning at the office was too much to ask.

What was it with people wanting to get houses built instead of buying used? Not that I'm complaining, but I thought with the economy the way it was, it would deter people from having houses designed. Apparently not since I had a shit load of work to finish up and still had errands to run.

I was in a bad mood from the overload of work and time restraint when I received a text.

_Looking forward to this weekend. Love you.~B_

With just one text, my bad mood dissipated and I had a big goofy grin on my face. I picked up the phone and started typing a response.

_Me too baby. Can't wait to see what you bought. Love you.~E_

_Don't get your hopes up._

_Aw baby, keep that up and I'll have to punish you later._

_Promises?_

_Bella you're an evil woman._

_I gotta get back to class. See you at four?_

_I won't be late._

After finally finishing up what I could at the office, I left at one o'clock, giving me enough time finish up the last of the errands I had.

We would be going to dinner tonight and the wine event tomorrow, so we didn't need much food except for breakfast both days and some snacks and drinks. I hurried around the grocery store grabbing what I needed and made it to the checkout in record time.

After finally getting all the errands done, I drove home for a quick change and to gather everything I needed for the weekend. I just hoped Bella was as excited as I was for our weekend to start.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: ****  
**

**Thank you to everyone who has stayed with the story. ****You all rock! ****I love reading all your reviews so keep them coming. Let me know how I'm doing.  
**

**Thank you to my beta and pre-reader team_, missouriangel, kare831 & SingleStrand_ for helping me get through each chapter and making my writing look pretty. Each of you have a different part in helping me get through each chapter and I thank you from the bottom of my heart!  
**

**April is Autism Awareness Month and during the month of April 2011, Fandom Gives Back hopes to raise much needed funds benefiting Autism Research. ****For a list of authors and more info see the FGB blog at http:/thefandomgivesback (dot) blogspot (dot)com/. ****Please donate to this great cause and make sure to spread the word.**

**I hope this will tide you over for a little bit since I need to take a little break. I only have 2 weeks left to work on my one-shot for the Autism FGB and I really need to start working on it. It's for a great cause and I hope you'll donate and read my one-shot.**

**There is a reason this is rated *M*. Now on with the chapter...**

* * *

I made it to Bella's apartment with five minutes to spare. I didn't want to seem like an overly excited kid, but that was exactly how I felt. Bella and I needed this time alone to talk while relaxing and figure out what we both wanted in this relationship.

As soon as I walked up the stairs, the door flew open and there was Bella with a big smile on her face. Yeah, she was just as excited as me.

"Hey baby. Ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"I missed you baby."

"I missed you too."

I pulled Bella into my arms and lowered my head and took her lips in mine. I thought I could give her a sweet quick kiss but Bella had other intentions. What started out as a slow kiss became more heated when Bella nipped my bottom lip and plunged her tongue in my mouth. Our tongues did an erotic dance in each other's mouth causing a moan from deep in my throat.

I didn't want the kiss to end, but I knew if we didn't stop soon I would do something we both would regret and take Bella right here in her foyer. I slowly pulled back and leaned my forehead to hers.

"Bella, what are you doing to me woman?"

"Probably the same thing you do to me."

"We better get going before I do something we'll regret and we miss our dinner reservation."

"Empty promises," Bella said sarcastically.

I pulled Bella close and kissed her lips one last time. "I intend to fulfill all my promises this weekend."

I turned and grabbed Bella's bags to load the car leaving a stunned Bella staring with her mouth open. I loaded the car and turned to see Bella still frozen in place.

"Baby, you coming?"

Bella shook her head, locked up her apartment and walked to the car where I had her door open for her. After helping Bella in, I walked around the car to get in with a big smile on my face and thought this was going to be a great weekend.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I wasn't sure if it was nerves or excitement but the ride to the cabin was a quiet one. I grabbed Bella's hand and intertwined our fingers while rubbing circles on her knuckles.

"I made reservations for seven tonight. It's a cute little restaurant right by the cabin, not dressy but nice. Is that okay?" I asked, nervously.

"It's fine Edward. Besides, Alice helped me pack. Did you think she'd let me go stranded with the wrong attire? This_ is_ Alice we're talking about, Edward."

"I'm sorry. I feel like a teenager on my first date. I just want the weekend to be perfect."

"Edward, everything will be fine. If it makes you feel better, I'm nervous too."

I brought her fingers to my lips and kissed them gently. She was having the same feelings as me, and it brought a smile to my face.

The cabin was right outside of Port Angeles which was about an hour and a half away, but that didn't stop Bella from dozing off. She looked so cute snuggled to the seat, eyes closed and looking so relaxed.

I pulled up to the cabin and it looked the same as the last time I was here. From anyone else's eyes it would be just a building, but to an architect, it was a beautiful sight. This was more than a cabin; it was a house set back in the woods overlooking Lake Crescent. From the outside it really looked like a cabin with the cedar wood siding and a wood grain railing with a screened in porch.

Bella started to stir and sleepily opened her eyes. "I'm sorry, I guess I needed the nap."

"Baby it's okay. You looked so peaceful and cute sleeping there. Let's grab the bags and get settled in."

Bella got out of the car and turned to see the cabin, and really take it in. "Edward it's so beautiful. I can't wait to see the inside."

I pulled Bella close and wrapped my arms around her as she took in the view. "If you like this view, wait till you see inside."

As we stepped into the big open house, I took Bella's small hand in mine. "How about a tour?"

"That sounds great."

"Obviously this is the living room and through there is the kitchen. There are sliding doors off the kitchen that lead to the deck and then steps to the lake's edge. Down this hallway is a small bathroom, laundry room, closet and the master bedroom."

"Edward, this bedroom is beautiful. Oh my god, look at this bathroom, it's huge. Is that a Jacuzzi tub?"

"That it is. We could try it out later."

"I may have to take you up on that."

"There are three more bedrooms upstairs if you want to see them."

"I'm good. I'd like to take a shower before we go to dinner."

I pulled Bella close and kissed the top of her head. "Anything for you baby. Let me get our bags and I'll leave you to that shower. I can get ready upstairs."

After settling the bags in our room, I took what I needed and went upstairs to get ready. A long warm shower was what I needed to relax my body and calm my thoughts.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

My thoughts wandered as I sat there waiting for Bella to emerge from the bedroom. Is she happy? Does she want to take the next step? Does she-

All thoughts left my head as Bella came into the living room. The dress she was wearing was a simple one, but the way it looked on her-wow. It was a blue, long sleeve wrap dress that had a ruffle effect down one hip. It showed ample cleavage and clung to her curves in all the right places. Just the sight of her took my breath away.

"Wow baby, you look gorgeous."

"You don't look half bad yourself."

"Ready to go?"

Bella just nodded, and I helped her into her coat. I held her door open for her and pulled her close before she got in.

"You look beautiful Bella. I don't know how I'm gonna make it through dinner looking at you in that dress." I kissed her lips and Bella ducked her head bashfully as I closed the door behind her.

The ride to the restaurant was spent in companionable silence. Our fingers were entwined and I rubbed circles on her palm out of comfortable habit alleviating each other's nerves.

Once we arrived, I helped Bella out of the car and guided her with my hand low on her back to the front of the restaurant. We were seated at a small table nestled in an alcove, with a beautiful romantic setting for privacy.

After being seated, I ordered some wine while we looked over the menus, soon our waitress returned to take our orders. It seemed I was not the only one nervous as Bella was biting her lower lip.

I took her hand in mine across the table. "What's on your mind, baby?"

"Nothing."

"Bella, you can tell me anything."

"It's just so surreal. You and me here, together. Alone."

"I'm glad you're here with me, Bella. There's no other place I would want to be right now."

"Edward…"

"Bella, I have to ask you something. Does it bother you that I'm still married?"

"Of course not. Why do you ask?"

"It seems like it's holding us back from taking the next step."

"Edward, you're only married on paper. Tanya left a year ago, so I wouldn't really consider you married."

"Then what's stopping us from taking the next step?"

"I never said I didn't want to take the next step. I'm just scared, Edward. What if I'm not good enough for you?"

"Baby, how could you think that? You have been the best thing that has happened to me and Riley."

"What if you get tired of me? Find a younger version."

I brought Bella's hand to my lips and gently kissed it. "That's never gonna happen."

I could see the turmoil in Bella's eyes and wondered what had caused it. I felt like she was holding something back but I wasn't sure.

"Bella, what brought this on? Did something happen?"

Bella opened her mouth to talk but then closed it. I could see she was contemplating talking and I thought for a moment she was going to ignore my plea, but then she spoke.

"When I was in college I had a boyfriend, Garrett, who I thought I loved. He was sweet and kind and we got along great. It was Friday morning and we were planning on going away for the weekend. My last class was canceled so I thought we could leave early, so I went to his apartment to surprise him. I guess I was the one surprised when my roommate answered the door wearing one of Garrett's shirts and nothing else. He had planned to dump me that weekend."

I slid my chair next to Bella and cupped her face in my hands. I softly rubbed my thumbs against her cheeks. "Baby, look at me. You have to believe that I would never do that to you. Never."

"I do believe," Bella said so softly I barely heard her.

"Do you?"

"Edward, I do believe you. I should have talked to you but instead I let my insecurities get the best of me and I'm sorry. Please don't let this ruin the rest of our weekend," Bella said nervously.

"Bella, nothing is going to ruin this weekend. But you have to trust that you can talk to me, always."

"I do, Edward. I really am sorry."

I kissed her lips softly. "Then let's enjoy the rest of dinner. Maybe we could try the Jacuzzi out later." I wiggled my eyebrows and Bella just shook her head.

The rest of dinner we ate, talked and just enjoyed being in each others company, alone. We would sneak little touches of our hands or legs and seemed to be seducing each other with our eyes.

When the waitress asked if we wanted dessert, we both declined. I only hoped Bella had the same thoughts - that dessert was to be had at the cabin.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bella seemed to be on the same page as me which only made me more aware of the sexual tension lingering between us. She would gently caress my arm, hand or leg while I drove home, which only ignited the fire within my body and the hard on in my pants. By the time we entered the cabin, I was ready to take her up against the wall.

I pulled Bella to my chest and fused my lips to hers hard in a smoldering kiss, making her whimper. My hands took a journey of their own and landed on Bella's ass bringing her closer to my erection. Her body fit perfectly to mine and I couldn't wait to explore it more-preferably naked.

She ran her hand up my back to settle at my neck, playing with the hair just above my collar. Her tongue became more urgent, exploring my mouth and making me groan. She sucked my tongue in her mouth and I was on fire.

I pulled back slowly, resting my head on her forehead, catching my breath.

"Bella, do you have any idea how much I want you?"

"I think I have an idea." Bella smirked and slid her hand to cup my erection.

I grabbed Bella's hand to stop her. "Baby you have to stop that or this will be over too soon."

"Maybe I want you to let go. Besides we have all weekend for more."

"Let's take this to the bedroom."

I really wanted our first time to be special and wanted to worship her body the way it should be. It had been so long that I didn't want to shoot my load within a second of her touching me. I took Bella's hand while guiding her to the bedroom.

Bella turned to me and I could see the fire in her eyes and knew it was all for me. "Edward can you give me a minute?"

"Sure baby. Like you said, we have all weekend."

She grabbed a bag from her luggage and walked to the bathroom, but turned before going in. "I won't be long. Why don't you make yourself comfortable?"

While Bella was in the bathroom, I found the candles I had packed and placed them around the room. I undressed down to my boxer briefs, turned the covers down and shimmied under them to get comfortable.

Turning on my side, I stared at the bathroom door hoping Bella would appear soon but didn't have to wait long. As she opened the door and stepped out, my eyes bugged out of my head while my dick wanted release from its confinement. If I thought she was beautiful fully clothed she was just sexy and sinful half naked.

Bella was wearing a black lace baby doll with matching panties that left little to the imagination. The lace covering her breasts did nothing to cover the pert, hard nipples that made my mouth water. My gaze traveled down her body, over her flat belly, landing on the small patch of dark curls of her sex.

"You like?"

My eyes traveled back up to Bella's face at the sound of her voice. "I love it. Now come over here." I said, as I patted the bed next to me.

Bella crawled up the bed and laid down next to me. I pulled her in close for a kiss that went all the way to my groin. I nipped her lip and slowly licked my tongue along the crease of her mouth, asking for entrance and soon our mouths moved in perfect sync.

Bella's hands landed on my chest and began caressing up and down, until finally landing on my abdomen. She was working circles on my abdomen while my mouth was working down her neck and collarbone, eventually stopping at the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

Gradually, I started to move the straps of her teddy out of the way as I kissed each shoulder. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are?"

"I wasn't sure if you would like it. Alice said-"

I silenced her with a kiss. "Please let's not talk about Alice. It's kind of weird."

Bella giggled. "No more Alice talk, I promise."

"Now where were we? Oh yes, the teddy needs to be gone."

I gently slid both straps off her shoulders and slid the teddy down to reveal Bella's breasts. Not wanting to waste another minute, I latched my lips around one pert nipple while massaging the other.

"Edward!" Bella gasped.

I continued to use my lips and tongue on her nipple and when I used my tongue and teeth to hold it in place, Bella let out a gasp. I eventually switched breasts, paying the same attention to this one as the last one. I pulled back, looking at her hardened, wet nipples and blew lightly on them, causing her to shiver.

"Edward…"

I slowly maneuvered my way down her body, placing butterfly kisses along the way, finally settling right above her mound. I took in the sight before me- Bella on her back, open and waiting for me.

"You are so beautiful."

I softly traced her wet folds with my finger and tenderly rubbed my thumb on her clit. I parted her labia and licked from front to back, slowly. She tasted like sweet nectar.

"Mmm, you taste so good."

"Edward, please." Bella begged.

"Tell me what you want baby."

"Please touch me."

I once again outlined her folds and slid a finger in. "Here?"

"Ye-ss."

I added a second finger and then clamped my mouth on her clit, working my fingers in sync with my tongue. Bella fisted her hands in the sheets and arched her hips off the bed. I sucked her clit harder then, while erotic sounds coming from Bella's mouth made me want to please her more.

I looked up to see her looking back at me with half-lidded eyes. "Baby, I want you to come on my tongue. Just let go."

I continued to work my tongue until I felt Bella's juices coat my tongue. She had a rich, sensual scent and tasted better than candy. Bella moaning my name was the most erotic thing I have ever seen.

Bella was still coming down from her high when I crawled up the length of her, spreading her legs with my knee. Kneeling between her legs, I rolled the condom on and positioned my cock at her entrance. Looking deeply into Bella's eyes I gently pushed in a little at a time until I was completely engulfed by her warmth.

It had taken all my control not to thrust hard into her. It had been too long and I wanted this to last. I closed my eyes to the overwhelming sensations of us finally coming together.

"Baby you feel so good."

"Edward…"

"Wrap your legs around me."

Bella wrapped her legs around my waist as her heels dug in my ass encouraging me to move. I started a slow pace moving in and out, enjoying the feel of Bella wrapped around me. Thrusting back and forth, in and out, I could feel the wave build within me and knew I wouldn't last much longer.

Wanting Bella to come with me, I slid my hand down to thumb her clit.

"Oh god."

"Bella, come with me."

I gripped Bella's hips and thrust hard once more, before finding my own release as she found hers. I slid off her and once the condom was discarded Bella snuggled into the crook of my arm.

Bella kissed my chest. "Wow, I never thought it could be like that."

"Me neither. But as amazing as it was-"

"You thought it was amazing?"

I kissed Bella's lips. "Yes, and you know what? I don't think it did much to satisfy my need for you. I want you, again."

"Now?"

I quickly flipped her so that I was hovering above her, my lips inches from her mouth. "Is that a problem for you Bella? Because I intend to have you all night until we're well sated."

The moan that left Bella's lips was all the encouragement I needed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

In the wee hours of the morning I woke in slow degrees aware only to a warm body draped over me. Bella's breathing was slow and deep and steady. Even after our all night love fest I had a very prominent morning wood. Trying not to bump her with it, I snuggled closer and placed a warm kiss to her throat.

Bella's breathing changed and I knew she was waking up. "Hey."

"Hey beautiful. Sleep well?"

"I did. What time is it?"

"It's still early yet. I thought I could make you breakfast."

"Mmmm that sounds good." Bella kissed my chest and nuzzled my neck.

"You know…we never did try the Jacuzzi out last night."

"I thought you made plans for today?"

"I did, but we could always change them and stay right here."

"As much as that idea sounds inviting, I was really looking forward to the wine and chocolate tour."

I kissed her lips. "Okay. But tonight, you, me and that Jacuzzi have a date."

"Sounds perfect." Bella kissed my lips before leaving our warm bed, dressing in my t-shirt and nothing else.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

After a big breakfast, we made love again–in the shower this time. Finally when we were well sated and almost shriveled prunes, we managed to get dressed for the day at the wineries.

We spent the day traveling the Red Wine and Chocolate tour through the Olympic Peninsula Wineries, sampling red wine paired with the perfect chocolate. I rented a limo, so we could explore the different wineries and enjoy ourselves without the worry of being intoxicated.

Each winery had a different array of specialty wines and chocolates laid out for sampling. There were six wineries participating but we only managed to see four of them. I'm not a big wine drinker but to see Bella happy and enjoying herself was all I needed.

We had been on our feet most of the day, so when we arrived home I didn't need to convince Bella we needed a long hot bath in the Jacuzzi.

"Bella, why don't you go get changed and I'll start the water. Did you want a glass of the wine we bought?"

Bella giggled. "Don't you think I drank enough today?"

I pulled her close, burying my head in her hair. "Okay, we'll save the wine for another time."

Bella went to the bedroom to change and I went to start the water in the tub. I set out some candles, added some bath oils to the water and put the jets on. I undressed, slipped into the bubbling water, closing my eyes and relaxing while waiting for Bella.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Bella standing in the doorway, looking so innocent but sexy in her fluffy white robe.

"Are you going to join me or stand over there?"

"I'm enjoying the view right here." Bella pushed off the door jamb and stalked to stand in front of me, letting the robe slip and fall to the floor. I sat up and reached my hand out to help her get in. She slowly slid into the water and leaned back, relaxing her back to my chest.

I pulled her close, loving the feel of her warm skin against mine.

"Did you have a good time today, beautiful?"

"I did. I never did that before so it was nice doing it with you."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

I relaxed in the bubbles while Bella rubbed small circles up and down my thighs, igniting a fire within me. Her movements were soft and sensual and made all the right parts come to life. She knew just how and where to touch me.

I pushed Bella's hair off her neck and peppered kisses along her neck and shoulder. Sliding my hands up her body cupping her breasts, I lightly rubbed my thumb over her nipples.

Bella's breathing hitched as I felt her heart beat faster- she was aroused. I kissed below her ear and took her earlobe in my mouth and sucked.

I whispered in Bella's ear. "I want you, Bella. Right here."

One of my hands left her breast and traveled down her body to the top of her sex. I gently parted her folds and inserted a finger.

"Edward!" Bella gasped.

I started a slow pace in and out, while my thumb rubbed her clit. Bella's breathing became more uneven as she took pleasure from me, while riding my fingers. I could feel her insides start to clench around my fingers and knew she was close.

"Bella, let go. I want to feel you come."

"Oh God, Edward."

Bella's breathing started to even out as she rode out the last of her orgasm. She gripped my thighs and turned to face me.

"Edward, I want you in me."

Bella slid with such ease on my cock enveloping me in her warmth. She used the side of the tub to move up and down at a slow torturous pace.

"You're killing me here woman."

Bella smirked as she began a faster rhythm but still not fast enough. I bucked my hips to meet each of her thrusts, as water splashed over the top of the tub and onto the floor.

"God baby, you feel so good. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Edward."

I could feel Bella start to clench around my cock and her movements became erratic. She gripped my shoulders letting out a throaty moan as she came hard milking my dick. I thrust hard one more time and followed right behind her.

We sat there for a while just holding each other and when the water turned cold we got and dried off. Well sated and exhausted from the day's events we both fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning was spent mostly in bed taking pleasure from each other's bodies. Sometime in the afternoon, we finally left the confines of our bed to get ready for our drive back home to the real world.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I am sorry for the delay in updates and I hope my readers are still with me. I don't anticiapte such a long update between chapters again. Chapter 19 already has 1000 words written. **

**Please make sure to check out my other profile 'twotwimoms'. This profile is where all my collaborations with _kare831_ will be found. We wrote an Irishward for the FGB Autism compilation and also an entry for the Curvy Contest. So please go check them out. There is a link on my profile. **

**I have included more info on Autism on my profile if you want to take a look. All the references in this story to Autism are just what I have experienced with my son who has High Functioning Autism or Aspergers. Ever child is different and every case is different.**

**Also I am not a lawyer and although I have done research sometimes people make mistakes so please forgive me if you read something that is wrongly stated. It is just a work of fiction.**

**Thank you to _kare831_ for looking this over and helping me along the way. You Rock!**

**Now on with the chapter...**

* * *

Coming from a blissful weekend at Lake Crescent back to the real world was hard. I still had to deal with my divorce and custody issues which were going to be an uphill battle, but I knew now that Bella would be with me for every step. I now had a different perspective on our relationship since we took the time to talk things through.

Monday morning after dropping Riley off at school, I got a call I was hoping and dreading all at the same time.

"Hey Jazz. What's up?"

"I just got off the phone with Tanya's lawyer and she agreed to sign the divorce papers."

"That's great. But … I know there's a but in there."

"Edward … she's fighting the custody."

"What the hell? Jazz, tell me she can't win."

I heard the hesitation in his voice and knew it wasn't good. "We have a really tight case but she's playing the mother card. We're going to have to go to court."

"Fuck!"

"Edward, don't worry. We'll figure this out."

"We better. I don't know what I'm gonna do if this sets Riley back."

"Listen, I gotta go. I'll call you when I find out when the hearing is. We'll get through this."

"Thanks, Jazz. I really appreciate everything you're doing."

"That's what family does."

I hung up with Jazz more pissed off at myself more than anything. If I had never met Tanya then this would not be happening. But then I would have never had Riley and I can't think of him not in my life.

By the time I made it into work, my head was a scattered mess. I had so many things to think about and no idea where to start. I knew I had too much work to get done, so leaving was out of the question, so I put all thoughts beside work aside and got down to it.

I actually got lost in my work, that when I looked up I noticed it was lunch time. My thoughts drifted to the conversation with Jasper this morning. I needed some kind of distraction just to get through the rest of the day.

As if reading my mind, my phone buzzed indicating I had a new text message. I didn't need to look to know who it was.

_**This weekend was amazing. No, you're amazing. I miss you so much. **_

I grabbed my phone and typed a quick response.

_**Baby I miss you too. It's been one of those mornings. **_

_**How about u & Riley come over and I'll cook u dinner?**_

_**That actually sounds perfect. What time?**_

_**Say five?**_

_**Great. Need anything?**_

_**Just u and the little guy.**_

_**Love u. See u then.**_

_**Love u too.**_

I needed Bella, and as if she could read my mind, she came through. Now I just had to get through the rest of the day.

After grabbing a quick lunch, I got a few more things done but my mind was still not all there. At 3:00 I gave up trying to pretend working and packed up my laptop and left to pick up Riley from my mom.

My mind was still trying to wrap around the fact that Tanya wanted custody of Riley. Why? She left him a year ago so why the sudden change of heart? There was something else going on and I needed to get to the bottom of it before my family was torn apart.

My mother is a very insightful person so as soon as I walked through her door she knew right away something was bothering me.

"Edward, you're early. What's wrong?"

"It's just been a rough day."

"It's more than the Monday blues. So tell me what's going on."

"Jazz called and Tanya signed the divorce papers. No questions asked."

"Sweetie, that's great!"

"She's fighting the custody."

"What! She has no right to. That little boy needs a mother and she is far from it."

"I know, Mom. Jazz is doing all he can to fight this. Hopefully the judge will see exactly what everyone else sees."

My mom wrapped her arms around me hugging me so tight I thought I couldn't breathe. "It'll work out. Jazz is a great lawyer and he will stop at nothing to make this right."

"I know, but sometimes there are no guarantees."

"Good thoughts only. Got it?"

Just then Riley ran in the kitchen and plowed into me.

"Daddy!"

I picked Riley up and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Hey, bud. How was school?"

"We made rainbows, played with play dough, read a story, and even played outside."

"It sounds like you had lots of fun."

"I did."

I placed Riley back down on the ground and he walked to the table to grab something. "I made cookies with Grammy. Do you want one?"

"Of course I do."

"They're chocolate chip. Grammy let me add the chips and stir."

"Wow, you did have a busy day today," I took a bite of the cookie, "and these cookies are my favorite."

"You like them Daddy?"

"I love them. Just like you."

I stayed and chatted with my mom for a bit while Riley played with his Legos. We didn't really talk about anything in particular but it was a nice distraction. Around 4:30 I gathered Riley's stuff and a plate of cookies—my mother and Riley insisted we take—and we left for Bella's.

As soon as I pulled out front of her apartment the door was open and Bella was standing there with a big smile on her face. Riley ran straight for Bella.

"Bellaaa! We brought cookies."

Bella opened her arms as Riley ran to her for a big hug. This was what my son needed, not an imposter of a mother—if only the judge could see this.

Riley ran inside, leaving me standing in front of Bella with the plate of cookies. I kissed her cheek. "Hey, baby. I missed you."

"I missed you too. Did you make those for me?"

Bella took the plate as we walked in and set them on the counter.

I laughed. "No, not me. Riley made those."

"Riley did you make these cookies for me?"

"I helped my Grammy."

"Well, I bet they're delicious. Your Grammy makes the best cookies. We'll save them for dessert, okay?"

"Okay."

Bella made work of getting dinner prepared while I set the table. I poured some juice for Riley and a glass a wine for Bella and I. After the day I had, I needed it.

Bella had made a small ham with some pineapple stuffing, string beans and a salad. I was surprised to say the least. Where had she gotten the time to do all this?

"Edward, it wasn't much. I had the ham in the crock pot and the rest didn't take long at all."

"Well, I appreciate it."

"It's the least I could do after the weekend we had."

Bella blushed and I knew she was thinking back to our time together and everything we had shared.

"By the way, what did you do to my son? He's eating ham."

"I told him it was just like a hot dog. Plus, I told him he couldn't have a cookie unless he tried it."

Another small step for Riley, and it made me love this woman more and more. I squeezed Bella's hand and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Riley went to watch TV as Bella and I cleared the table. I thought I hid my emotions well, but apparently not well enough. Bella could read me like a book.

"So, are you going to tell me what's been bothering you?"

I sighed. "Jazz spoke with Tanya's lawyer today and she isn't contesting the divorce. She signed the papers."

"That's good right?"

"Great actually. It means I'm no longer legally married to her."

"Okay. So what's the problem?"

"She's contesting the custody. I'll have to go to court."

"Edward, we knew this was coming. It shouldn't be that big of a surprise. I mean when she came to the house she was trying to convince us that she was Riley's mother."

"I know. I'm just afraid of what this will do to Riley."

Bella dropped the plate she was holding and turned to me, cupping my cheeks in her small hands.

"Baby, I'm scared too. But we'll get through this. Together."

"Have I told you how much I love you today?"

I kissed Bella with just a brush of my lips to hers. "Mmmm … I'm not sure. Maybe you could show me."

Bella wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled me closer while taking my lips in hers. This kiss was gentle but she couldn't resist deepening it. My lips parted on instinct as I tasted the erotic flavors of her. Her arms twined around my neck as her fingers played with the hair at my neck.

"Bella …"

She pulled away slowly. "I know, little boy in other room. I just miss you."

"I miss you too baby. Maybe Friday night you could spend the night with Riley and me. We could go to the Port Angeles Farmers Market on Saturday. I believe it's Family Fun Day and they have activities for Riley. We can spend the day together."

"I'd like that."

I kissed her lips one last time before we went to the living room to join Riley. It wasn't a surprise as soon as we sat down on the couch, Riley wanted to play Yahtzee. And not just regular Yahtzee, Toy Story Yahtzee.

See a few weeks ago Bella bought a few toys and games to keep at her house so Riley had something to do when we visited. So every time we were there, he pulled the Yahtzee game out.

We played a few rounds until I could see sleep taking Riley. As I cleaned the game up he curled up on the end of the couch and fell fast asleep.

"Now if you just had some extra clothes you could stay the night."

"I wish I could."

"I'm sorry. It's just after being in your arms all weekend it's lonely in my bed," Bella said with a pout.

I kissed her lips softly. "I feel the same way baby. This weekend I promise."

"Okay."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Jasper called on Wednesday to let me know my court date was set for next Thursday. At this time it was just a preliminary hearing and Riley wasn't required to attend. Thank god, because right now I didn't need that stress on top of seeing my ex-wife and fighting for rights.

Today I received a call from Riley's teacher Ms. Karen letting me know Riley had a hard time transitioning between activities. She continued to say that he was building and when asked to clean up, he said he had to finish. After some compromise they were able to get him to clean up and move on to another activity.

Now any child would have a problem being told they had to clean up, but Riley's problem was far more than that. I learned early on that Autistic children do not take change easily. This was no exception with Riley. He needed to finish what he was doing before going on to a new activity even if he was told he didn't have to finish.

His teachers and I were working with him, but every now and then he would have a problem—like today.

Right now I was on my way from work to pick up Riley from my mom before going home for our 'Bella sleepover'. Riley was a highly emotional child and I knew he would be upset, but I needed to find out what happened and if something had set him off. I was hoping it was just a bad day.

I was surprised to see my dad sitting at the kitchen table when I walked in since normally he would be at the office.

"Hey, Dad."

"Edward, son, it's good to see you. How are you?"

"Okay. So how come your home? Shouldn't you be at the office?"

"Your mom's been buggin' me to take some time off, so I took the day off. It was nice to spend some time with Riley and your mom."

Just then Riley and my mom came in the door.

"Daddy, Grammy let me pick some flowers for Bella."

"She did?"

Riley showed me the flowers he was holding. "You like?"

"They're beautiful bud. Bella's gonna love them."

I walked over to my mom and kissed her cheek and gave her a hug.

"Hey, sweetie. How was your day?"

"Okay. I'm just glad it's Friday."

My mom patted my cheek, gave a soft laugh and went over to the sink looking for something under it.

"Riley, why don't we put the flowers in a vase with some water so you can take them home?"

"Okay."

My mom pulled a vase out and made fast work of filling it then Riley put the beautiful flowers he picked from her garden in it.

"Riley, what happened at school today?" I asked as soon as he was done fixing the vase.

"I don't know."

"Ms. Karen said you didn't want to clean up your blocks when it was time to clean up."

"I wasn't finished building."

"Riley, remember what we talked about before. When it's time to clean up you can't give your teacher a hard time. You help clean up and then you'll be able to build next time."

"But I wasn't finished."

"I know, but sometimes you can't always finish. You have to take a breath and deal. There's always next time."

"Okay."

"Why don't you go get your stuff so we can meet Bella at home for dinner?"

"Can we have pizza and fries?"

"I don't see why not."

Tonight was the first time that Bella would be staying over our house. Although I didn't foresee a problem with Riley, I wanted to make sure he was okay with this. I mean it was his house too and I didn't want to upset him in anyway.

So here we were in the car, on the way home and I was having a conversation with my five year about my girlfriend staying over. How ridiculous was that?

"Riley, after dinner tonight Bella's gonna stay over. Are you okay with that?"

"Like… sleepover?"

"Yes, bud."

"Is she going to sleep in your bed like when we stayed at Grammy & Pop's?"

I laughed because kids never miss a thing. "Yes. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's okay."

"Good."

As soon as we walked in the house, I ordered the pizza. Shortly after, there was a soft knock at the door.

I opened the door to Bella with a bright smile and a bag slung over her shoulder. I took her bag and kissed her cheek. "Hey baby. You're early."

"I missed my guys."

Riley flew to Bella as soon as her feet stepped in the door. "Bellaaa."

"Hey bud. I missed you too," Bella said with a chuckle.

"I picked flowers for you. Come see." Riley grabbed her hand and dragged her to the kitchen.

"See. Aren't they pretty?"

"They're beautiful. Thank you." She kissed his cheek and hugged him.

Dinner was filled with laughs and chatter and just catching up on the weeks' events. Bella was just as nervous for the impeding court date Thursday as me but we weren't going to let it ruin our weekend.

After dinner was cleaned up we played connect four—Riley's other favorite game— and then watched a movie. By the time the movie was half way through Riley was fast asleep cuddled between Bella and me on the couch. I carried Riley to bed and we both took turns tucking him and kissing him goodnight.

We quietly left Riley's room and I turned to Bella as we walked down the hallway.

"Did you want to watch a movie or did you have other plans?" I wagged my eyebrows as I said this.

Bella swatted my arm and said, "I was hoping I could take a shower if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all. I'll grab your bag and let you shower."

I dropped her bag on the bed and gathered some clothes for myself and heading down the hall to the guest bath for a shower of my own. After showering quickly, I dressed and went back to my bedroom to see how Bella was doing.

The shower had just turned off and the thought of Bella dripping wet made me instantly hard. I adjusted myself and sat on the edge of the bed to wait for her.

"Hey," Bella said, shyly.

She was standing before me in a tank and pair of pajama pants with her hair piled high on her head in a ponytail.

"Hey, baby. Come here."

I wrapped my arms around her waist as she stood between my legs. Her tank slid upward and a sliver of skin peeked out which I had to kiss. I felt her gasp as my lips touched her skin.

"God, I missed you so much."

I pushed her tank up more and continued to trail kisses up her stomach till I reached her breast. Her shirt was bunched above her breasts and I took a nipple in my mouth.

"Edward …"

I looked up to see as much lust in Bella's eyes as I felt myself. I continued to devour her breasts one nipple at a time with the swirl of my tongue and light sucks of my mouth.

Pushing Bella back gently, I stood and finished peeling her tank from her body and lowered my mouth to hers. Her lips were cool, smooth, and delicious. I nipped her bottom lip gently as her eyes fluttered closed.

My tongue traced her upper lip till they parted and her tongue came out to meet mine. Our tongues glided against each others, hot and sensual. My hands caressed her back moving to cup her bottom, with a little squeeze Bella let out a soft moan.

I guided Bella to lie down on the bed as I slowly pulled her pants from her body.

"So, beautiful."

Before crawling up her body, I disposed of my own pajamas so that we were both gloriously naked. Her body was warm and sensual as I traced my fingers up her thighs to her apex where I caressed her wet folds. Up and down, I coated my fingers in her sweet essence watching as lust filled Bella's eyes.

"Edward, please…"

"Baby, tell me what you want."

"I want you … in me … now."

I kissed the rest of the way up her body as I aligned my cock with her entrance. Bella angled her head as her lips parted and she pulled my head down to place the softest of kisses on my lips. A long shudder traveled down her body, and her fingers tightened on my back as I slowed edged my cock inward.

My lips continued to devour hers as I inched further and further until I was fully engulfed in her.

I leaned to whisper in her ear. "You need to be quiet, baby. We don't want to wake Riley."

She bit her lip and stifled a groan but muttered, "O …kay."

Bella wrapped her legs around my hips and dug her heels in my ass. "Edward, please move."

I didn't need to be told twice. I withdrew and then thrust hard and fast making us both moan at contact. Bella's nails dug in back as she met me thrust for thrust, as we both climbed to the edge of orgasm.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No … so … good."

I could feel my balls fill up and knew it wouldn't be long before I exploded. I fingered her clit making sure she was right there with me, as I drove faster and more urgently.

"Oh Edward… fuck… your cock feels soo good."

"Oh … baby."

Bella quietly moaned my name tightening around me as her orgasm took her. Two more thrusts and my own orgasm swept over me, taking me right over the edge of bliss.

Spent, exhausted and exhilarated all at the same time, I slowly moved off Bella pulling her to my side and wrapping my arms around her.

I kissed her head. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Look Bella. I see a moon bounce. And look … they have balloons."

Bella giggled. "I see, bud."

After breakfast we drove the two hours to Port Angeles to visit the Farmers Market where they were having a family fun day. Even in the middle of February the weather was nice enough today for an outing.

There was so much to do and see and we had so much fun just wandering around checking everything out. They had activities for the kids and stand after stand of different items from fresh fruits and vegetables to crafts and jewelry.

We spent a good portion of the day there and when the sun started to set, we decided to pack it in, get some dinner and head home.

It was a long day filled with laughter and fun and we were all exhausted by the time we arrived back at my house. Riley was already asleep and I was worried about Bella driving home so late, especially if she's tired.

After getting Riley dressed and tucked in I turned to Bella and cupped her face gently.

"Bella … stay. It's been a long day and I worry about you driving so late and I —"

"Okay." She placed a soft kiss on my lips. "You don't have to convince me, Edward. Besides, I sleep better with you in bed with me."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

I knew I had nothing of substance in my kitchen for breakfast, so in the wee hours of the morning as the first sun started to come through the window, I quietly slipped from the bed to shower and dress—even if I didn't want to leave the confines of my bed.

Just before I left I kissed Bella goodbye, checked to make sure Riley was still sleeping and left a note for Bella in case she woke and I was still gone.

The grocery store wasn't far and I hoped to back before Bella and Riley woke up. I just needed a few things for breakfast and dinner and I would be on my way.

I grabbed a cart and started to head to the back of the store when I was interrupted.

"Hello, Edward."

I turned at the soft feminine voice and came face to face with Tanya's sister, Kate.

"What the hell do you want?"

* * *

**Reviews are Greatly Appreciated!**

**Please show the love...**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **

** I am not a lawyer and although I have done research sometimes people make mistakes so please forgive me if you read something that is wrongly stated. It is just a work of fiction.**

**Thank you to _kare831_ for looking this over and helping me along the way. You Rock!**

**This is what you've been waiting for. Now on with the chapter...**

* * *

"_Hello, Edward."_

_I turned at the soft feminine voice and came face to face with Tanya's sister, Kate._

"_What the hell do you want?"_

"Well, it's nice to see you too."

"Cut the crap, Kate. What do you want?"

"You know, you could be a little nicer to me seeing as I have information to help your case against Tanya."

"What? Why would you help me get custody and not your sister? What are you up to?"

"I just want my sister to get help. This is the only way I knew how."

"Kate, stop being cryptic and spill it. What do you want?"

"Edward, there are some things you don't know about my sister. She purposely kept them from you. I'll tell you, but you have to promise that you'll help Tanya get help."

Right about now I would do anything if it helped me get custody of Riley. So I agreed.

"Do you think we could go to the coffee shop and talk? I don't really want this broadcasted."

"Sure. Okay."

We left the grocery store and walked the short half a block to the coffee shop. I ordered a coffee for myself and Kate ordered a tea. We found a quiet table in the back where I knew we wouldn't be disturbed. As soon as we sat Kate began talking.

"Tanya isn't very mentally stable," she held a hand up to stop me from interrupting her. "It's not like you couldn't figure that out on your own, but it's more than that. See, when we were in high school she tried to commit suicide. It was right after our mom died. She didn't take her death real well. She was committed for a summer and since she worked with the doctors they let her continue her treatment on an outpatient basis."

"I never knew."

"I know," Kate sighed, but then continued. "She kept seeing a therapist the rest of high school and part of college, but when she met you and you two started dating she stopped. She said you were helping, and as much as I could see the changes in her, she still needed to see a therapist. I begged but she still refused."

Kate paused, I'm assuming to collect herself, and I let her words sink in as silence filled the air. After a few minutes she continued.

"I let it go and after a while I really started to believe she was getting better and didn't need therapy. Then she became pregnant with Riley and became withdrawn again. She was reverting back to her old self and I begged her to get help, to talk to you, but she refused. Tanya said if you knew her problems you would leave. Too bad she didn't see herself leaving and the consequences of her decision."

"I'm really sorry Kate. I had no idea. I would have helped her."

"I know you would have. But there's more."

"How much more could there possible be?"

"When she left you last year she went to New York to visit a friend for a while. She thought if she was far away from you and Riley then maybe she could get better. Tanya got a job and was doing fine but then started acting strange and distant so Victoria called me. Basically Victoria told Tanya to go home and get her life back. That's when she came to stay with me. I could see the old Tanya rearing her head little by little and I was actually scared for her. I came home one night and she had a bottle of pills and was ready to down them all. I told her she needed to get help or get out. She took the latter."

"So where is she now Kate?

"She's staying with Irina. Irina called me to let me know she was there. Tanya really needs to get help. She is so convinced that if she had custody of Riley he would heal her."

"She needs real help."

"Don't you think I know that? That's why I'm here."

"So what can I do?"

"I know you don't owe her anything since she kept all this from you, but she's still the mother of your child, I was hoping you could talk to Carlisle and see if he knows a place where she could get the treatment she needed. Maybe help her get in."

"I can't make any promises, but I will see what I can do."

"That's all I'm asking."

"You do realize with this information I will most likely get full custody."

"I know. I was just hoping you would have the heart to let her see Riley when he was older and she was better."

"We'll have to wait till we come across that road."

"Thank you, Edward."

Kate kissed my cheek and then she was gone, leaving me to ponder my thoughts.

I sat at the table just thinking through everything that was said to me and trying to make sense of everything. Had I been so wrapped up in my relationship with Tanya that I hadn't seen the signs? Was she trying to reach out to me and I just ignored it or was she just that good at hiding it?

Instead of thinking of the past and what I couldn't fix, I had to do the right thing and get her the help she needs. It was the least I could do since she had given me Riley.

I'm not sure how long I sat there, it could have been minutes or hours I wasn't sure. I knew I needed to get back soon or Bella would be up and start to worry.

I left the coffee shop and walked the short distance back to the grocery store. I still needed food to get through today or I would have just said fuck it and went home. After getting what I needed I rushed home trying to not break any speeding limits.

As soon as I walked through the door, the smell of coffee drifted from the kitchen and I knew Bella was awake. I walked in the kitchen to see Bella staring out the window like she was deep in thought. I placed the bags on the counter and went to Bella wrapping my arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck and breathing her delicious scent in.

"How long have you been up?"

"Not long. I got cold without you next to me."

"I'm sorry, baby," I kissed her neck. "I tried to get back before you woke. I … kinda … got held up."

Bella turned in my arms and gave me a concerned look. "What happened Edward?"

I sighed. "I ran into Tanya's sister Kate at the grocery store."

"You have got to be kidding me. She didn't harass you did she? I'm gonna give her a piece of my—"

I pulled Bella close, loving how she was so protective. "Calm down baby. She actually had some interesting information to help our case."

"What? Why would she do that?"

"She wants me to get Tanya help."

"Oh."

"Yeah … sit down and I'll explain."

It was hard enough to wrap my own head around everything, let alone explain it to Bella. But I started from the beginning and explained everything that had happened this morning.

As I recalled everything that Kate had told me I realized my whole marriage was basically one big fat lie. Actually my entire relationship with Tanya was built on lies. Did she ever even love me? Did I really love her?

Bella sat and listened and I could see the love and anger in her eyes. She was my protector of sorts, the Momma bear if you would.

When I was all finished and had nothing more in me she walked to where I was standing and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Edward, I'm so sorry."

And then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I wasn't at all upset for my relationship with Tanya. That part of my life brought me the two most important people in my life now.

"Baby, please don't be sorry. If that part of my life never happened, I would have never had Riley. It wouldn't have brought you into my life. I love you."

"I love you too." A tear slid down Bella's face and I kissed it away.

Just then a sleepy looking Riley walked in the kitchen.

"Bella, you stayed."

"Of course I did. Did you think I would leave without saying goodbye?"

"I don't know."

"Well, come give me a hug."

Riley went to hug Bella and then I heard her mumble something in his ear and he was running to give me a hug. I gave him a great big hug and didn't want to let him go.

"I love you."

"Love you too, Daddy."

"How about I make some breakfast for my two favorite guys?"

"Can you make pancakes?"

"I don't know, can I Daddy?" Bella asked turning to me.

"Yup. I bought everything you needed."

I kissed Bella's temple and whispered, "Do you mind if I go call Jasper?"

"Go. We'll be fine. We might even save you some pancakes." Bella giggled.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nothing could help the flip flop my stomach was doing right now. Ever since I saw Kate on Sunday my stomach has been in knots and I've been on edge. Even though Jasper reassured me everything was good I still was nervous and knowing I had to sit across from Tanya didn't help the nerves.

After I spoke with Jasper on Sunday he put an agreement together and then faxed it to Tanya's lawyer. Although Jasper was adamant that the hearing was now an open and shut case, I still had my reservations.

As Jasper and I approached the mediation room where the hearing would take place I caught a figure out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see Tanya talking with her lawyer. Her expression was hard to read, it was neither happy nor sad.

I turned back to Jasper just as a court appointed clerk came out.

"Judge Aro will see you now."

Jasper turned to me. "You ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

We took our seats across from Tanya and her lawyer and to the right of Judge Aro .Tanya barely glanced my way and when she did I thought I caught a glimpse of regret in her eyes. But I could have been wrong.

"This meeting is to settle the custody of Riley Cullen. Mr. Whitlock would you like to begin? "

Tanya's lawyer interrupted, "Judge Aro , in light of a new development my client has agreed to give up all her parental rights, in exchange Mr. Cullen agrees to help her get into a reputable hospital for the help she needs."

"Do you agree with this Mr. Whitlock?"

"Yes we do your honor."

"Then I believe there is nothing more to discuss. Please make sure to give my clerk your signed agreements. This meeting is _adjourned__."_

Tanya and her lawyer rose and Jasper and Ms. James shook hands. Jasper handed Ms. James a manila folder.

"Victoria, everything Tanya will need to get into Harborview Medical Center is in here. Mr. Cullen has made all arrangements and Tanya will be well taken care of."

Victoria nodded. "Thank you."

Just before Tanya walked out the door with her lawyer she turned to me, and I could see so much emotion in her eyes. "Edward, I'm sorry. I never meant to lie or withhold anything from you. I just hope one day you will learn to forgive me."

And with that she walked out the door.

Jasper slapped a hand to my shoulder and said, "Let's go home and celebrate."

* * *

**Reviews are Greatly Appreciated!**


	20. Chapter 20

**All things Twilight belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. **

**Everything A Special Life belongs to me.**

** Thank you to Kare831 for her support and help to get me through this chapter. Without her this chapter would have never been written.**

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

As I walked out of the courthouse and let the cool air hit my face, a feeling of relief washed over me. After a year of what ifs, I no longer had to look over my shoulder and wonder. I was finally going to be able to move on with my life.

Tanya was out of our lives getting the help she needed and I would be able to raise my son how and with whomever I wanted to. Of course Bella came to my mind in that instant. Without her, I wouldn't have been able to get through this. She has been my rock, my lifeline and brought so much to my family.

Right now Bella was at my house with Riley waiting for me; probably cool as a cucumber on the outside but shaking on the inside. She knew me better than I knew myself so without even asking she took the day off from work just to be there for me. She knew when and how I needed her even when I was too shy to ask.

In that moment I knew what I needed to do and couldn't get home fast enough to my beautiful Bella.

"Edward, hey, did you hear me?"

In my euphoria I forgot that Jasper had walked out of the courthouse with me. I turned and looked at him and he had a damn smirk plastered on his face. It was like he knew exactly what I had been thinking about.

"Sorry Jazz. My brains just scattered. What were you saying?"

He shook his head and gave a little laugh. "Alice expects you, Bella and Riley to be at our house at six to celebrate. She invited the entire family."

Of course my sister would go to all this trouble. I shook my head. "Tell the little pixie we'll be there. Oh, and Jasper? Thanks again for everything you did for me. I'm not sure what I would have done without you."

Jasper gave my shoulder a slap. "It's what family does, Edward. It was no problem at all. Now go home and give Riley and Bella a kiss for me and I'll see ya at six."

I turned and walked to my car with a little more pep in my step and a huge weight lifted off my shoulders.

The drive home was like a slow torturous ride. I tried my best not to break any traffic laws but it seemed I was traveling at a snail's pace. When my house finally came into view I couldn't have been happier to finally be home.

As I walked up the steps, the door flew open and my beautiful Bella was standing there waiting. She must have been standing guard at the door pacing waiting for my arrival. Although she had a smile on her face I could still see the concern and worry in her eyes.

I smiled as big as I could, trying my hardest to covey just how happy I was. "It's over Bella."

"Like really over?"

"Really."

"Oh, Edward …" She flew into arms wrapping her arms around my neck and started peppering kisses all over my face.

"Baby, I'm so happy. I was so worried she was going to take Riley from us," I said, finally voicing my fears.

Bella gripped my cheeks in her hands. "Edward, I was worried too but I knew deep down that she didn't have a chance."

"Do you know how much I love you?"

I lowered my head to pull Bella's lips in mine. My tongue pushed past her lips into her warm wet mouth. She tasted like sweet yummy peaches. Our kiss was a long, deep tongue-twining kiss that had me breathing deeply and wanting so much more.

"Mmm …"

"I missed you, baby."

"I missed you, too."

I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist pulling her into my side, kissing the top of her head as we walked in the house.

"Daddy!"

I let Bella go and caught Riley just as he jumped in my arms. "Hey buddy. Were you good for Bella?"

"Um hmm. She picked me up from school, made me grilled cheese for lunch and played _Yahtzee_ with me."

"Sounds like you had fun."

"We did. I like when Bella picks me up."

My heart melted at Riley's confession. Bella was so good for my little boy—and me. I looked over at Bella and saw so much pride and love in her eyes.

"Alice invited us over to celebrate. Actually she invited the entire family."

"That sounds about right for Alice."

"I'm gonna change and then we can leave."

"Come on Riley, let's get your shoes on while daddy gets changed. Then we get to go to Aunt Alice's."

"Yeah!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Edward! Bella!"

As soon as I walked in the door the little pixie excitedly threw her arms around my neck trying to hug me as close as she could but her baby belly just got in the way.

"I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks sis." I rubbed her belly getting a sigh from her. "So, how's my little niece doing in there?"

"I swear she's gonna be a soccer player. I' m not sure my belly can take any more of this kicking."

I kissed Alice's cheek. "Not too much longer now."

Alice turned to Bella and gave her the same enthusiastic hug as she gave me. She was never short on energy and it's what I loved most about her.

"I missed you Bella. We have to get together for some much needed girl time. Especially before this little bundle comes," Alice said, as she rubbed her belly lovingly.

"Definitely."

"I'm stealing her, but we'll be back."

Alice grabbed Bella and flitted back toward the kitchen pulling Bella along for the ride. Bella looked back at me whispering "sorry" just before she disappeared.

Riley had disappeared himself, searching out his cousins as soon as we stepped in the house. So I was left standing in the doorway alone, lost in my thoughts.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Mom, how are you?" I wrapped my arms around her waist kissing her cheek.

"I'm good now that this mess is behind us."

"Me too."

"So, do you want to tell me what's on your mind?"

"I'm just in awe at how lucky I am."

"Sweetheart, luck had nothing to do worth it. You're a Cullen and nobody messes with our family."

I laughed. "I love you mom."

"Love you too, sweetie. Now let's go celebrate."

I followed my mother to the dining room where everyone was bustling around doing something. Bella, Alice and Rose were helping to bring the food out while Jasper and Emmett seemed to be gathering the kids. My dad must have had to step out because he was nowhere to be seen.

Speaking of my dad, he entered the room when he noticed me and approached. "Son, it's good to see you. How are you?"

"I'm doing great dad. Really great."

"I'm glad. You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks Dad."

Emmett handed me a beer. "Thought you could use this."

"Thanks, man."

"So the bitch is really gone?"

"Emmett …" my dad scolded.

"What?"

I laughed. Emmett really was an oversized child with no filter whatsoever. "Yeah she is."

"Good. I never liked her any way. Now don't go fuckin' up with Bella because I do _like _her."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, bro."

Emmett shrugged. "I'm just sayin'."

I slapped a hand to his shoulder. "Well, I have no plans of screwing up with Bella."

Just then Bella walked up and twined her fingers with mine squeezing them gently. I pulled her close to my side and inhaled her vanilla and spice scent.

"Hey, Emmett."

"Bella. This jackass treating you right?"

Rose came out of nowhere and slapped the behemoth upside the head.

"Oww, Rosie. That hurt."

"Well stop being a jackass to your brother."

Rose came over and gave me a hug and just like my sister her baby belly got in the way. "How're you doing?"

"I'm doing really good, Rose. How're you? How's my niece or nephew doing in there?"

Rose rubbed her belly lovingly and said, "She's doing good."

"She?"

"Emmett didn't tell you? We're having another girl."

"No he didn't." I looked at him questioningly and he just shrugged his shoulders. "Well congratulations. I wonder how he's going to handle all that estrogen in your house."

"Don't remind me," Emmett mumbled.

That comment landed Emmett with another slap to the head.

"Dammit, Rosie."

Emmett rubbed his head as Rose scowled at him. The scene was so comical, I had to laugh. Rose was hormonal, rubbing her belly and my brother was digging a deep ditch for himself. Did he not learn already that women always win?

If looks could kill my brother would be dead on the spot. Very slowly he softened and must have realized his mistake.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I was only joking," Emmett rubbed her belly gently. "I love all my girls."

Rose kissed his lips softly and said, "That's better."

Bella whispered in my ear, "I better not be like that when I'm pregnant."

An image of Bella round with _MY_ child popped into my head. She was smiling down lovingly at her protruding belly as I bent down to place a kiss on her warm skin. Bella was absolutely stunning and I knew I'd never seen her look more beautiful. I knew without a doubt I wanted to make that vision a reality. I wanted a family with Bella.

"Never baby. You'll be perfect," I whispered only for her ears.

Bella looked up at me lovingly and I knew she had been thinking the same thing.

"Everyone, come eat," Esme said.

I wrapped my arm around Bella and pulled her close. I softly brushed my lips to hers, a touch of lips and a mingle of breath. I only lingered for a moment.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Edward."

Dinner was filled with casual chatter and I loved every bit of it. No one was worried about exes or court dates or custody hearings. It was a time to relax and enjoy each other with teasing and laughter. I couldn't think of any other place I would rather be than in this room with my family. I was the luckiest man in the world.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Since the weight of the battle over my son's custody had been lifted from my shoulders time seemed to fly by. The next few weeks were a testament to that. Bella and I grew closer with each passing day and settled into a familiar routine—more familiar then before.

Bella was becoming more comfortable with the idea of us as a family. She started doing more with Riley and stayed at the house more often. I really wanted her to move in with us but I just had to figure out how to approach her with the idea.

Before long we were well into April and spring was upon us, bringing warmer weather. Bella and Riley were on break next week so I decided to take some time off myself so we could spend it together. I made arrangements so we could spend a few days in Seattle, spending a day at the Aquarium and a day at the Pike Place Market. Riley even suggested we take Bella to dinner which I thought was an excellent idea.

Sunday, Riley and I picked Bella up and we made the ride to Seattle. I had made reservations at Inn at the Market for three nights. It's a very nice upscale hotel set in the Pike Place Market that had a beautiful view of Seattle's waterfront and spacious guest rooms.

As soon as I opened the door to our suite I could see Bella's eyes light up and I knew it was worth every penny.

"Oh my God, Edward, this is beautiful."

I dropped our bags on the bed and, wrapped my arms around Bella.

"I'm glad you like it, baby," I said as I peppered kisses on her neck.

"I do love it Edward, but you shouldn't have gone to this much trouble."

"I wanted to do this Bella. Let's just say this is our long overdue celebration. Just, you, me and Riley."

I kissed Bella on the temple as I watched Riley looking out the sliding doors at Elliott Bay. He was so captivated by the water and the boats passing by. I loved seeing him so happy.

"Daddy, look. There's a boat."

"I see, buddy."

"Do you think we can go on a boat?"

"Not this time, Riley. Another time maybe."

"But I really want to go on a boat."

"Well I have something better. Tomorrow we're going to the aquarium. Don't you want to see all the fish and other animals?"

"Yeah," Riley said flatly.

"Riley, this summer, I promise we can go on a boat. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I have an idea. How about we order in some food and rent a movie," Bella said, trying to get Riley's attention away from the boat.

"Can I pick the movie?"

"Sure can."

"Cool."

I wrapped my arms around Bella tightly and brought my lips to hers. It was a sweet passionate kiss as I moved my lips slowly over hers. Slowly I pulled back knowing we couldn't go further with little eyes in the room.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For always being there and knowing what to do."

Bella's cheeks flushed a beautiful pink color. "You're welcome."

"How about I order the food while you and Riley get changed and pick a movie?"

"Sounds good."

By seven o'clock Riley was exhausted and ready for bed. We had eaten a late lunch, watched a movie and played a few rounds of _Yahtzee_ on top of the four hour drive here, didn't help the little man.

Bella tucked Riley into bed while I grabbed the wine and stepped onto the balcony. The sun had long ago set and there was a glimmer on the water from the bright full moon that made the view even more beautiful. In the distance I could see the Space Needle and Seattle skyline lit up.

I hadn't heard Bella approach as she wrapped her arms around me from behind and kissed my shoulder.

"It's beautiful."

"It is, but not as beautiful as you."

I pulled Bella around and tucked her into my side enjoying her in my arms as we watched the water.

"Riley get tucked in okay?"

"He was out as soon as he hit the pillow," Bella laughed.

I settled into a lounge chair bringing Bella with me. She curled up on my lap as we relaxed sipping our wine and enjoying each other.

It had been a while since Bella and I have been intimate and her being so close was not helping. After a few minutes she started fidgeting on my lap causing a fire in my groin. I set my glass down and grabbed Bella's hips to stop her torturous movement.

This only encouraged her to wiggle more on my lap making my cock extremely hard now.

"Bella …"

Bella set her glass down then turned to straddle my lap. She grabbed my cheeks and lowered her lips to mine. Her tongue swept along my lower lip crease to crease then plundered in my mouth. She was taking such pleasure over the kiss; sucking and tasting as if she never tasted anything more delicious.

Searching for bare skin I let my hands wander under her shirt rubbing along her sides until I rested just below her breast. I cupped two perfect mounds as I squeezed her nipples till they hardened.

"Edward …"

I lifted her tank up and over her head and bent to take one pert nipple into my mouth. My tongue stroked it pulling with my teeth. Bella gasped and grabbed hold of my head urging me on.

Suddenly I became conscious of my surroundings and knew we couldn't continue where we were.

"Wrap your arms and legs around me."

Without hesitation, Bella did as I asked and I stood with her wrapped around me.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

"Taking you to our bedroom where I can properly love you."

Bella giggled. "I guess I got carried away."

I carried Bella to the bedroom, closing the door with my foot then gently placed her in the middle of the bed.

As fast as humanly possible, I shucked out of my shirt and pants then slowly slid my hands up Bella's legs and slid her shorts and panties down. I crawled up the bed to lay next to her as my hands wandered up her body. I caressed each breast as I licked and sucked the other nipple.

"Edward, please."

My body was ready to explode even if I was taking great pleasure in torturing Bella. I sat up and grabbed the condom from where I placed it on the nightstand. Bella took it from me and lowered it on my straining cock.

Once the condom was on, I gently lowered Bella back on the bed and aligned my erection to her entrance. I glided my cock up and down her slick folds coating it with her juices before finally pushing forward. Inch my inch I pushed until I was all the way to the hilt. I sat there not moving, reveling in the feel of being inside Bella once again.

"Baby, you feel so good. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. Now, Edward, please move."

"Pushy thing, are we?"

"No … just turned on."

I laughed then kissed her lips as I started thrusting in and out in a slow rhythm. Every time I hit the right place Bella let out a long breathy moan. She wrapped her legs around my waist digging her heels in my ass causing me to go deeper.

"Jesus, Bella."

As I pumped harder, I covered Bella's lips with mine possessively; taking everything she gave me conveying that she was mine.

Bella met me thrust for thrust, bringing us both closer to the edge. I could feel my orgasm building in my balls and the sudden quickening of Bella's breathing and the trembling of her thighs told me she was just as close.

I fingered her clit as I drove faster and more urgently, bringing my orgasm right to the edge but wanting Bella to fall first.

"Bella, let go. Let me feel you come."

With another thrust of my hips, Bella's walls were clenching around my cock as her orgasm hit her and I wasn't far behind.

After discarding the condom, I laid beside Bella pulling the blankets up as I went. I wrapped my arm around her pulling her against my chest where she rested her head. Eventually I heard her soft breathing that alerted me she had fallen asleep. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Daddy! Bella! Wake up."

"It looks like he's ready to go to the aquarium," Bella whispered, as she drew circles along my chest."

I groaned as I tried to adjust my eyes to the morning light as I felt my chest vibrate with Bella's laughter.

"Daddy, open your eyes. We have to go to the aquarium."

I sat up making sure my lower half was covered as well as Bella. I really didn't need my son asking questions why we were naked under the covers. It was bad enough we forgot to put clothes back on before falling asleep. Bella looked up at me as if she knew exactly what I had been thinking.

Next time I was going to have to remember to lock the door.

"Riley, how about you go put the TV on and I'll be right there."

"Okay."

As soon as Riley left I jumped from the bed and hurried to put a pair of lounge pants on.

"Take as long as you need. I'll go take care of Riley." I kissed Bella's temple then left to take of Riley.

Two hours later we were on our way to the Seattle Aquarium where we saw fish, sharks, seals, otters and so many more creatures. Riley had so much fun and I loved how he held Bella's hand dragging her from exhibit to exhibit. By the time we made it home that night we were all exhausted and fell asleep as soon as we all hit the bed.

When morning arrived we decided to go for breakfast and visit the Pike Place Market. There were so many stores and places to see that we knew we couldn't do it all in one day so we picked our favorites. Riley wasn't too excited to walk around shopping, but once we stopped at 3D Wood Puzzles his eyes perked up at all the different puzzles.

By four o'clock we were all tired and hungry from walking all day. I suggested we eat at Alibi Room since they were the only restaurant that had anything Riley would eat. We ordered a plain pizza for Riley while Bella and I settled for a margherita pizza and caesar salad.

The server had just brought our drinks and I was sipping my beer when I almost choked from what my son had just asked.

"Bella, will you come live with daddy and me?"

* * *

**I hope I still have readers out there.**

**Make sure you check out my colab account TwoTwiMoms that I share with kare831. (Link on profile) ****We have been continuing Irishward and have 2 new stories posted that were entered in the Hot Summer Night Contest & For the Love of Man In Uniform Contest. We are also working on 2 more stories for Pick a Pic contest and for the FGB fundraisder.**

**Reviews are Greatly Appreciated!**


	21. Chapter 21

**All things Twilight belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. **

**Everything A Special Life belongs to me.**

**Thank you to my partner in crime Kare831 for her support and help to get me through each chapter. **

**Chapter Twenty-One**

* * *

"_Bella, will you come live with daddy and me?"_

Bella looked at me and I just shrugged my shoulders. I mean, what could I say? My son asked the one question I had been dying to ask Bella for weeks.

About a month ago I sat Riley down and asked him how he felt about Bella living with us. Of course he wanted her to move in right then and there. I wanted the same thing but I had to think like an adult and explain to him that sometimes these things take time. That even though I wanted Bella to move in more than anything, I needed to make sure Bella was okay with it.

I had wanted to ask Bella so many times but just never found the right moment to ask. But somehow my son had found a way to ask, and to be honest I was actually relieved.

Now I just hoped she was ready for this next step and would say yes.

Bella looked back at me again and said, "Do you really want me to move in with you and Riley?"

I reached across the table and linked my fingers with hers.

"Of course I want you to move in with us."

"Pleassse," Riley pleaded.

"I want to. I really do … but—"

My heart fell. What could possibly keep her from moving in?

"But what?"

"My lease isn't up till the end of June."

I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding. "That's it?"

"Yeah."

"Well then Riley and I will just have to wait till then for you to move in. Right, Riley?"

"I guess."

"You guess?" Bella asked as she started tickling Riley. He was laughing and squirming in the booth next to Bella.

"Bella, stop!"

"Only if you tell me you want me to move in."

"I do, I do."

"Okay, I'll stop." Bella kissed Riley's temple then placed him next to her.

"Can you move in tomorrow when we get home?"

"Umm … I would Riley, but I told my grandmother I would watch over her apartment till June. So I can't till then."

I raised a knowing eyebrow with a smirk on my face as I looked at Bella trying not to laugh. She just shrugged and looked back at Riley.

"But I really want you to move in now."

"I love that you want me to now but really I can't. I'm sorry."

"Riley, remember Daddy told you we might have to wait? Well it's only two months and then Bella will come to our house and stay."

"Forever?"

I looked up into Bella's beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Gazes locked I said, "I hope so."

"Me too."

After heading back to Forks the next morning we spent the rest of week together doing simple relaxing things. We watched movies, played games and just relaxed in the backyard.

Sunday we went to my parents for Easter dinner and enjoyed the company of our family. Bella made arrangements to have a girl's day with Alice and Rose next weekend before their babies arrived and I just enjoyed shooting the shit with my brothers and dad.

The second week in May, Riley's class was having a family picnic to celebrate the kids moving on. Riley had come so far from that first day he walked into this school, Special People in Forks. Even though he still had challenges I knew he would be just fine in Kindergarten in the fall. They had taught him so much that he would be able to overcome his obstacles and move forward.

After picking Bella up we drove to the park right across from the school. To cut on costs parents were asked to sign up and contribute so Bella had made some chocolate chip cookies and vanilla cupcakes.

Riley grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her to where the other families were. "Bella, Bella, come on. I want you to see my teacher."

"Okay, let me put the cupcakes down first."

The cupcakes were out of her hand for nearly a second when Riley was pulling Bella along again. I followed behind Bella until Riley stopped in front of a young, petite, brunette.

"Well, hello Riley. Who do we have here?"

"This is my Bella."

"Hello, Bella. I'm Miss Angela and I've heard so much about you."

I saw the surprise on Bella's face at Angela's confession. I wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her into my side and kissed her cheek then whispered for only her ears, "He loves you Bella. Of course he talks about you."

Bella turned to look at me and I saw the glimmer of tears in her eyes ready to fall over. The love she had for my son was overwhelming and I couldn't be happier we had her.

"It just makes me happy to hear it."

We were pulled from our moment when Angela spoke. "Nice to see you again, Mr. Cullen."

I reached out my hand to Angela. "You too, Miss Angela."

"Bella will you push me on the swing?"

"You got it."

I watched as Bella pushed Riley as he screamed "Higher! Higher!" over and over.

Our day together was filled with giggling and laughter and just plain old fun. Watching my son and Bella laugh and having fun all day made my heart burst with so much joy. This was what a family did; they had fun together. They loved each other and were there even through the hard times. It's the family and life that I've always wanted for Riley and myself and it's nothing short of perfect.

Before I knew it June was upon us and I was helping Bella move into my house. Alice was due any day now and Rose in a little over a month so they were told to stay home and rest which only seemed to piss the girls off. Mom was on kid duty which didn't seem to faze her which left Dad, Emmett and Jasper to help Bella and me.

A few weeks back Bella and I decided to get some new things for the house before she moved in. I for one didn't want the constant reminder of what my life was before Bella. That made it a lot easier moving her in; not a lot of furniture but mostly boxes.

"Bell, where should we put this?" Jazz asked as he and Emmett carried a curio in the house.

"You can put it in the family room, thanks."

Bella stood in the living room looking around at the boxes, I startled her a little before she relaxed into my embrace as I wrapped my arms around her leaning my chin on her shoulder.

"What you thinking about?"

"Nothing really."

"Well, I'm thinking I'm really glad you're finally moving in, baby."

"Me too."

I peppered kisses along her neck and collarbone causing her to shiver. "Mmm … you taste so good, Bella. God, I want you so bad."

Pulling her closer I rubbed my now hard erection against the curve of her ass for emphasis. "Edward …"

"Riley's staying at my parent's tonight. So we'll have the place to ourselves."

"Mmm … I like the sound of that."

"Jesus, can't you two get a room," Emmett said with laughter in his voice.

I ignored by brother and whispered in Bella's ear, "Can't we just go upstairs while my family moves the rest of you in?"

Bella turned in my arms and swatted my arm. "Edward Anthony they are here to help. Not do the work for us. Get your sexy butt in gear and help. The faster we get this done the faster we'll be alone."

I just stared at her with my puppy dog eyes and a pout on my face. She just swatted my ass and said, "Go!"

"Yes, ma'am." I gave her a salute and went to help the others.

The next couple hours went by in a blur as we moved boxes and furniture. By two o'clock we had everything moved in so we stopped for lunch and ate some sandwiches Bella was nice of to make for the men. After lunch my brothers and dad were finally on their way home leaving Bella and I completely alone.

Boxes would be unpacked later because right now I wanted to love my woman in our new bed, in our house. And yes it was _our_ house now.

Bella was standing at the sink cleaning up the dishes from lunch so I sidled up behind her, wrapping my arms around her. I pushed her hair to the side, trailing warm wet kisses down her neck to her shoulder. Moving in closer I brushed my hard erection along the curve of her ass as my hands caressed her sides up and down.

"Edward …"

"Shh … baby you and me have a date with that king size bed upstairs."

"I … have … to … unpack," Bella's chest rose up and down with heavy breaths as my hands made their way under her shirt to cup her breasts, grazing my thumbs over her nipples.

"Not tonight. Tonight it's just you and me, beautiful."

My fingers pulled and twisted her nipples making Bella gasp. She turned the water off then settled her hands on my thighs, rubbing up and down with her nails. The pleasurable pain had my dick straining against my zipper wanting escape.

Gently I turned her around, pulling her close to take her mouth in a searing kiss. Our mouths fused together in a frenzy of lips, tongue and teeth. Bella's arms wrapped around my neck, massaging there in soothing strokes. I groaned, deep in my throat when our tongues twirled together.

I shifted my leg between us so my knee was rubbing against Bella's pussy. A soft moan escaped her mouth as she grinded against it. The sexy sounds she made only got me harder by the minute.

There was no way we were going to make it upstairs and I couldn't even bring myself to give a damn. I slowly lifted her shirt up and over her head then took a nipple in my mouth. Each one got harder under my tongue as I nipped, licked, and sucked moving back and forth between them.

"Oh, God. That feels so good."

With steady hands I unbuttoned her shorts pushing them and her panties down her legs to pool at her feet.

"You have no idea what those shorts have done to me all day. From the moment I say you in them I wanted to fuck you."

Bella let out a soft moan at my declaration. I lifted her up setting her on the counter then lifted my shirt over my head.

Bella shivered and I rubbed my hands up and down her arms. "Cold baby?"

She just shook her head no.

I lowered myself so I was eye level with her pussy then licked it from top to bottom. "I love the taste of you. It tastes like sweet nectar."

Inching my tongue in I caressed her pussy in and out with languid strokes of my tongue. Bella's eyes closed, head falling back on her shoulders as she gave in to the pleasure. Little soft moans were coming from her lips and I teased and tortured her.

Her orgasm was approaching, I could feel her muscles clamp around my tongue. Bella's juices slid on my tongue as a load moan came from deep in her chest and she cried out.

"Edwarddddd!"

I sucked and licked all of her pleasure as she rode out her orgasm. Slowly I stood relieving myself of my jeans positioning my cock with her wet center.

Bella opened her eyes staring back at me with so much love and lust in them. Never breaking eye contact I inched my dick in slowly until I was surrounded by her warmth. My emotions were on high at the feeling of being joined with her once again.

"Bella, I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby."

I started moving in slow languid strokes in and out as Bella I wrapped her legs around my waist causing me to go deeper. Each thrust I made brought me in contact with Bella's clit causing her to moan deep and loud from her throat. I could feel her pussy start to contract around my dick and knew she was close.

Harder and harder I pumped, my lips covering Bella's possessively, taking everything she would give me.

"Edward, I'm … I'm ..."

"Let go Bella. Let me feel you milk my cock. Let me feel your juices flow on my dick."

With one last twist of my hips my orgasm hit hard and I was falling over the edge right along with Bella. My breathing was choppy but I managed to pull Bella close rubbing her back in a soothing motion.

"So much for our date with the king size bed."

"Oh, baby. The night is young and I have so many plans for you."

I hefted her up off the counter, over my shoulders and climbed the stairs to _our_ bedroom; where I would love her over and over again—hopefully for the rest of our lives.

* * *

**A/N: Sadly this will be the last regular chapter. I will be writing an epi and it should be posted soon. Don't worry I won't leave you hanging and will fill in a few of the blanks left.**

**I want to thank everyone who stayed for the ride and I appreciate all the feedback with this story.**

**Make sure to check out my new blog with Kare831 at http: / twotwimoms . blogspot . com (make sure to take out spaces)**

**Now go and leave some love. Reviews make me very happy!**


	22. Chapter 22

**All things Twilight belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. **

**Everything A Special Life belongs to me.**

**Thank you to my partner in crime Kare831 for her support and help to get me through each chapter. You are a great friend!**

**If you celebrate I wish you and yours a safe and Happy Thanksgiving!**

**I want to thank each and every one of you who stuck with this story to the end. You gave me inspiration and hope with your reviews and encouragement.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Today was the day I had been dreaming about since I proposed to my beautiful Bella six months ago. We had overcome so many obstacles but we finally made it to this day. It had been one of the happiest days of my life when Bella said 'yes' flying into my arms kissing me all over.

_It was a cold December night and Riley was at my parents for the night. Bella and I had been so busy with the start of a new school year for her and Riley starting kindergarten, that we hadn't had a lot of alone time._

_I made reservations for seven at Bella Italia since it was one of Bella's favorite restaurants. With the help of Alice I had purchased a sophisticated black sleeveless dress with a gathered, cross over bodice and scoop neck that was short but not too short. I picked out matching shoes that had a cute bow at the ankle and a chunk heel that wasn't too high. I knew both were all Bella and she would love them._

_I placed the garment bag and shoes on the bed as soon I got home from work while Bella was in the shower. I quickly undressed, quietly opening the door and slipping in the shower behind her. I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist and kissed her shoulder._

"_Edward …"_

"_Hey, baby. I hope you don't mind me joining you."_

"_Not at all, but you might make us late."_

"_I promise I'll only use my hands to wash."_

_Bella giggled._

_We didn't make love, but gently washed each other intimately taking our time. Once we were sure the other was clean we dried and got dressed for our dinner._

_Dinner was delicious and the conversation was light. When dessert arrived I got down on one knee and pulled the red velvet box from my pocket._

_I looked up into the deep chocolate brown eyes that bore into my soul as they filled with tears ready to spill over._

"_Isabella Marie Swan. You came into our lives and turned my world right side up. You loved my son unconditionally and helped us get through a rough patch. You filled the void in my heart and made me feel whole again. You are my best friend, lover and soul mate. I love you more than life itself. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

"_Oh Edward. Yes, yes YES!"_

_I placed the ring on her finger and she flew in my arms peppering kisses all over my face as people around us clapped and cheered._

We had wanted everything small and simple so there was just a few friends and family seated. The reception was going to be a small affair with dinner and dancing, before we headed to Maui for our honeymoon.

As I stood in my parent's backyard at the altar with Emmett to my left and Jasper to his, I couldn't wait for Bella to be mine in every way possible.

Rose was first to walk down the aisle, looking beautiful in her simple but classy strapless lilac and white dress with her hair up in some kind of twist. Her bouquet was in one hand and my niece Savannah Rae was on her right hip. At just one year old, Savannah was the spitting image of her sister and mother with blond ringlet curls and sparkling blue eyes. I'm not sure how Emmett does it with a houseful of woman but I've him plenty of times he was going to have his hands full when Lilly and Savannah were old enough to date.

I watched as next Alice made her way down the aisle in her off the shoulder lilac and white dress and perfect pixie hair. She looked beautiful as always holding Sophie Grace on her hip and her bouquet balanced in her un-occupied arm. Sophie had come into the world with so much spunk and spirit just over a year ago with brown hair and greenish-blue eyes reminding me so much of my sister.

Lilly made her way down the aisle next with her white dress with lilac trim and beautiful blonde curls surrounding her face. On her right arm was Bradon and on her left was Riley both looking handsome in their black tuxes. The three of them looked so much older and mature then their ten, six and five years.

As the oldest of the cousins Lilly was protector of all her younger cousins. She made sure everyone got along and no one was left out. With all her bossiness and caring heart she reminded me of Rose so much. She was especially gentle and caring around Riley taking extra time to walk him through something so he didn't become frustrated or have an issue.

Riley had come a long way from when he was diagnosed with Autism. Although he has issues they are very minimal. In June he had finished a year of kindergarten in a regular school with some one on one therapy sessions. We were told that academically he was very smart but just had a few simple issues with his social skills. They were so impressed that for a six year old he could strategize how to solve math problem and knew answers that most third graders didn't know.

I couldn't be more proud at how far my son had come.

As the kids made it to the altar the music changed and I looked up to see the most perfect sight in the world. My Bella looked gorgeous in her white, off the shoulder dress that was fitted up top and flared out from the waist. Her hair was up with soft curls around her face with a beautiful veil on top of her head.

My dad had a bright smile of pride on his face as he held Bella's arm escorting her closer to me. Since Bella's own father had passed away when she was young she asked my father who was more than happy to fill in as father of the bride. He had already thought of her as his own and was honored when she asked him.

Bella was a vision in white as she finally made her way to the altar. My father placed a sweet kiss on her cheek before placing her hand in mine and taking his place next to my mother. I held her hands in mine as I mouthed 'I love you' to her. She returned the sentiment before the priest turned to us to begin the ceremony.

Oblivious to everything else around me except the beauty in front of me, I didn't even hear the priest reciting the vows I was now supposed to answer. A little embarrassed to my regard for the events around me, knowing my face was a shade of bright red.

Bella squeezed my hands reassuring me everything was okay, looking at me with so much love as she mouthed the words "I do" then nonchalantly motioning with her head for me to respond to the priest.

I turned to the priest as I said, "I do."

The priest smiled and again Bella squeezed my hands comforting me, centering me, and with just her touch I was relaxed and living in the moment.

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan take this man for better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I took Bella in my arms and kissed her lips sweetly. The kiss was short, a mingle of breath like an interlude of things to come later.

I rested my forehead to hers, "I love you."

"I love you too."

I turned to our friends and family as they all clapped and cheered.

"Bella has been a part of our lives for a while and although it was never official she has always been a mother to Riley. Now that she's my wife we can finally make our family official. Just as soon as the papers go through, Bella will legally be Riley's mother."

There were more cheers and whistles as Riley ran and made his way to the altar hugging Bella tightly. I always thought my life was complete but it truly wasn't until Bella came into our lives. She was the missing link that held us all together.

I linked my hand in Bella's bringing it to my lips kissing it softly. Riley had returned to his spot next to Lilly and Bradon as we made our way up the aisle and into our new life as Mr. and Mrs. Cullen.

What the future brought was only up to us but I knew with all my heart Bella, Riley and I would be a happy Cullen family!

* * *

**A/N: That my friends is the end. Please let me know what you think. I'm thinking of doing a future take for one of the many causes we support, so let me know if that would interest you.**

**Did you see Breaking Dawn yet? As I've said before that is my favorite book and to finally see it on the big screen was awesome. Rob and Kristen did such an amazing job bringing the romance back and the chemistry between them was unreal. I would love to hear what you thought.**

**Make sure to follow my blog I share with Kare831 www . twotwimoms . blogspot . com so you keep up to date on our upcoming projects.**

**Once again thank you for reading and loving this story! I love you all.**


End file.
